The Hidden Uchiha
by Akari13
Summary: What if Sasuke wasnt the only one to survive the massacre of his clan? What if a child was hidden to grow up not knowing who she was?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto related! Nothing at all just a fan of the Anime!

Prologue

"Thump"

Akari watched in awe as her Mizuko and Riko took turns throwing kunai at a target a few feet away. The weapon misses the bull's eye by a few inches. She enjoyed seeing them practice. This was their first year at the Academy and already they were at the top of their class. Well almost. Some Hyuuga kid was number one at the moment and it didn't seem like he would be surpassed anytime soon. Either way Akari still thought her brother and sister were amazing. Her twin siblings were on their way to becoming great ninja. Worthy to protect Konoha. Akari couldn't wait till she joined them the coming year. A year below them but working just as hard.

"Thump"

Another kunai strikes a bit closer to its mark. Akari focuses as her sister prepares to throw another. Without warning her vision shifts. Every move her sister makes she sees in an instant. The flick of her wrist, the muscles on her arms, the way she positioned her legs and feet. Then it was over. Her eyesight went back to normal. She blinked a few times wondering what had just happened. How weird. She'd never experienced something like it. Though she was only five she understood it wasn't normal. This worried her. What if it kept her from joining the Academy? She glanced at her siblings praying they didn't notice. It seemed they hadn't. Relief flooded through her.

"Akari".

Her head shot up. Riko was watching her. Had she been wrong? Then he smiled.

"Why don't you give it a shot? Can't be fun just sitting there watching."

Akari's face lit up. Instantly she forgot the incident and went to take the kunai from her brother. They showed her where to stand and how to throw but she felt like she already knew what to do. She glanced at Mizuko remembering how she just witnessed her last attempt. Then she stood a few feet from her target. Without hesitating she threw the weapon, her body mimicking her sister's movement.

"Thump"

Complete silence. Then Akari's cheers broke it. The kunai had not only hit the bull's eye but straight in the middle! Her siblings were in complete shock. They stared at their younger sister who just accomplished what they were yet to. She didn't seem to notice. She was beyond excited. There was no way she wouldn't become a ninja now!

As the three children walked home the twins watched their younger sister curiously. Could she have picked that up just by watching them? They were good but not that good. Only Neji Hyuuga was able to do it in their class. Maybe there was more to their sister than they thought. Akari skipped ahead of them with her confidence sky high. She didn't even stop to glare at Sakura and Ino as they hid behind a corner stalking Sasuke Uchiha again. She hated girls like them but she paid them no mind. She was too excited and eager to tell her parents what she had done at the training grounds. Moments later she wished she had kept it to herself.

"Akari do you feel okay? Oh Kin, maybe we should ask Itachi to come by?"

Her mother looked to her father. He was staring at his younger daughters face with great intensity. Mizuko and Riko were sitting a few feet away wondering why their parents were reacting this way. Usually parents are proud when their child accomplishes something so great. They were acting as if Akari had broken a leg or worse, broken someone else's. Poor Akari didn't know what to make of their reaction.

"Hana maybe it is best if you do go get the boy."

Her father finally spoke. He hadn't said a word since they explained what happened. Akari didn't like his silence. She was on the brink of tears. Her mother glanced at her than was out the door to retrieve this person Itachi.

"Akari, sweetie, did you feel anything strange before you hit that target?"

She stared at her father unable to speak. Then slowly she shook her head no. If her parents reacted this way to her throw how would they feel if she told them of the incident? Her father searched her face carefully wondering whether to believe her or not. Then he noticed not the red he was dreading but the worry in her eyes. Maybe his daughter really was just talented. He smiled and told her to wait in her room till her mother got back. As she left he hoped the girl would never receive the ability that will surely get her taken from his life.

"Dad, what's going on? Is something wrong with Akari?"

The twins stared at their father, their own worry showing. Kin told them it would be okay. Their sister will be fine. They nodded then followed their younger sibling. A little while later their mother returned accompanied by two boys with black hair and onyx eyes. It pained Kin a little when he saw an Uchiha. It only reminded him that Akari was not his own. The oldest walked towards him with his hand held out. He took it and thanked Itachi Uchiha for coming.

"I apologize for bringing Sasuke"

He looked down at his younger brother who was hiding behind his leg.

"I was to spend some time with him before my mission later today"

The older man understood and welcomed the young Uchiha. His wife offered to take him to the kitchen for a drink and the young boy obliged. Once he was gone Kin proceeded to explain the situation. He knew he could trust Itachi. He was the only Uchiha to know of Akari's origin. Why he kept it from his father he didn't know but he appreciated it. Fugaku would surely take his younger daughter without hesitation. When he was through explaining the young man nodded and asked to see the girl.

She was sitting patiently on her bed when he found her. Recognition flashed across her face. Her siblings were with her but they respectfully left the room when Itachi asked. He introduced himself then sat down in a chair across from her.

"Did you know who I was when I walked in?"

"No, but I….you kind of look like me. Are you an Uchiha? Someone confused me for one once"

She was right of course. Unlike her family she had the same features as him. Her hair dark black and eyes the color of onyx. She stood out among her siblings who had light brown hair and hazel eyes. Akari was told she got her looks from a distant relative. So far she believed it but soon she will realize that's not entirely true.

"I am. Akari, how did you learn to throw a kunai?"

Itachi was the type to get straight to the point. The girl looked at him not knowing if she could trust him. For some reason she chose to and told him everything. When she finished she looked at him expectantly.

"Listen" He began "If it ever happens again close your eyes and don't open them until it's over. If anyone asks you tell them your head hurt and that's it."

The Uchiha hoped the girl understood. It was best that no one found out the truth about her. She was better off with this family than her previous one. Akari nodded not trusting herself to say anything. She didn't know why but there was something about him she liked. She would do as he says.

"Come. Your father is waiting."

She followed him to her kitchen. He went to her father and they began whispering to each other. Then she noticed someone sitting amongst her sibling's drinking water. Sasuke Uchiha was in her house.

"Akari, come say hello"

It was her mother who had spoken. The others turned to look at her. Sasuke gave her a look he gives most girls. One of annoyance and disdain. She gave him one right back! Surprise crossed his face. No girl has ever looked at him that way! Then he composed himself.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke".

She nodded.

"I'm Akari"

"Sasuke will be joining the Academy next year, same as you" Her father explained.

She knew that though. After all they were the same age.

"Remember what I told you Akari." Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder "It's important"

Then he called for Sasuke and they left.

From that day forth Itachi would visit occasionally if only for a few minutes. He would question Akari to see if the incident happened again. So far it hadn't but if it ever did she promised he would be the first to know. She had grown to care for the Uchiha and didn't want to disappoint him by keeping secrets. He wasn't the only one either. Some days he would bring Sasuke. He was a bit of a show off sometimes but she could tell he was only trying to make his brother proud. Along with his father. Though he never mentioned she could tell there were some issues between the boy and Fugaku. Sasuke wasn't as annoying as she thought. He was actually not so bad to be around. He didn't seem to mind her as much as well. He was surprised to find a girl who didn't follow him everywhere he went or giggled when he walked by. They weren't exactly best friends but they got along fine. He sometimes stayed behind once Itachi left.

It was like this for the next few months. Things changed when it was time for the two children to join the Academy. Itachi stopped coming around as much. He seemed a bit different as well. He was more serious. If that was even possible considering the type of person he was. It was as if something was bothering him. She figured it was all his A.N.B.U missions. Sasuke said he had a lot of those. Hopefully he would get better.

Akari was late her first day at the Academy. She apologized to Iruka Sensei and proceeded to find a seat. As she searched for one she noticed Sasuke in the back of the room. Never expected him to save her a seat so she wasn't surprised to find the spot next to him taken. Some kid with a dog on his head was at his side. Most of the seats where taken, so she only had two options. Either she would sit next to Sakura Haruno or next to some blonde kid. Obviously she sat next to the stranger. A few kids gave her a look when they noticed who she had chosen. The boy seemed surprised as well.

"Hi, I'm Akari" She smiled at him. When he was over his shock he smiled back.

"Hi I'm Naruto! I'm gonna be Hokage someday!"

A few people laughed at him. Akari glanced at them coolly then face the boy again.

"Well it's my pleasure to be sitting next the future Hokage." She replied.

He smile grew wider and that's how she grew to like the boy with blue eyes, spiky yellow hair and whisker marks on his face. She looked around the room at her new classmates. They all seemed to be staring at her as if she was nuts. Sakura in particular had a look of disgust on her face. So Akari did what she always did. She stuck her tongue out at her.

"What are you looking at cotton candy head" She asked.

The girl glared at her then faced the front. Satisfied Akari did the same. That day she found out how much she enjoyed Naruto's company. He was very exuberant and funny. She couldn't help but smile around him. He was the complete opposite of Sasuke. It was quite refreshing. As she thought this she stole a glance at the Uchiha and noticed him watching her and Naruto. He turned away blushing a little when he noticed she saw him. That was weird. She shrugged and continued to laugh at Naruto's jokes and antics. Antics Iruka Sensei didn't appreciate.

Thus her first day at the Academy began. And she loved it! Things went great especially with Naruto at her side. The rest of the week went well. Amazingly well actually. Akari had no problems keeping up. Apparently watching her brother and sister helped a lot. Her teacher believed her and Sasuke were naturals. The fact that Sasuke was good wasn't a surprise. After all his brother was Itachi. He probably picked up a couple of things from the exceptional ninja.

What she wasn't expecting was Naruto's skill level. He wasn't as great as he made her to believe. It was harder for him then the others to pick things up. But no matter how many times he failed he kept trying. No matter how many times the others brought him down he got back up. He truly was an amazing person even if he wasn't as skilled.

Akari was happy to have met Naruto. He was the type of person she liked to be around and she admired him and his perseverance. She noticed she wasn't the only one. Shy Hinata Hyuuga would always be watching him. If only she had the guts to approach him. Maybe one day she would. Akari told herself that one of these days she would get Hinata to join them. Too bad she wouldn't be seeing either of them much longer.

It happened on the training grounds. She didn't realize her sensei had been keeping a close eye on her progress. If she had she might not have done what she did. She didn't know what her actions would cause. The day started out as usual. Iruka Sensei starting the class, Naruto disrupting it, Iruka yelling and Naruto getting in trouble. The usual. Then he had taken them out to throw shuriken. Everybody took turns up until it was Sasuke's turn.

He took one look at the target and threw. All of his stars landed either on the bulls eye or the ring around it. It wasn't perfect but it was a lot better than what the others had done. All the girls were immediately impressed. They yelled his name and congratulated him. Sasuke kept a straight face the whole time.

Akari felt Naruto tense beside her. She knew how he felt about the Uchiha. He quickly volunteered to go next wanting to prove he was just as good. It didn't work out the way he wanted. Not a single shuriken made its mark. The others instantly made fun of him as he stood there and stared at the target.

"Doesn't matter! I'm still gonna be Hokage one day!" He proclaimed.

Akari smiled. She knew something like this would never bring him down.

"Yeah right! What village would be stupid enough to make you Kage of anything!" Kiba snickered.

"Shut up Kiba! He tried his best and I'd want him as Hokage!" She glanced at the boy.

"He would be great, besides what Sasuke did wasn't that impressive."

"WHAT! He was amazing." Ino yelled.

"Yeah! As if you could do any better." Sakura followed.

Akari glared at them at them and proceeded to pick up 5 shuriken. She walked to throwing position the glanced at Iruka Sensei. He gave her a slight nod and she threw. She didn't even have to look to know she had done it. Akari had done it many times before with her siblings. Every single star had hit the red circle in the middle. Ino and Sakura stared with wide eyes, their mouth almost to the floor.

"Yeah! Way to go Akari" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke rose and eyebrow at her. She walked over to Naruto and gave him a high five. That was the last day she saw him.

The next morning her sensei pulled her aside. It seemed him and few others believed it was best if she moved up a year. Her face fell. That would mean she wouldn't see Naruto anymore. She didn't want that but Iruka Sensei told her it would be better for her. So she agreed. That day she joined her siblings and their class. It seemed she wouldn't be a year below them after all.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Damn It" Akari swore "Where did they go?"

She was running down the hall looking for her brother and sister. They were supposed to be reporting for the Chunin Exams soon! Why does this always happen. She should really learn to stop wandering off. She had only turned away for a second and then Boom! She lost her siblings!

"Ugh! They are going to kill me if I'm late!"

Hayama Sensei had warned them that if one of them doesn't show up the other aren't allowed to enter the exams. She's done a lot of stupid things on their missions but this would take the cake! Akari was so caught in her predicament that she didn't hear the group of genin coming around the corner. By the time she noticed it was too late to slow down. In a split second she ran into something lumpy and fell to the ground landing on top of it.

"Sorry! Sorry! My…."

Akari had pushed herself on the palms of her hands to find herself on top of Sasuke Uchiha. She had one hand on each side of his head and their faces were inches apart. She didn't even notice how close they were their bodies pressed against each other. She was too busy looking into his eyes. They were so different from the ones she used to know. These were filled with hatred and angst. When she had been moved up a year she only ever saw him at a distance. She didn't mind but then his whole clan was slaughtered. By Itachi. She had heard her parents speaking about it unaware she was eavesdropping. Akari didn't want to believe it. Itachi had been so kind to her. That night she thought of Sasuke knowing how much he must be hurting. After that she yearned to be at his side to comfort him. She couldn't though. They had never been close friends and she didn't want him to think she pitied him. She didn't of course. She just wanted him to know she was hurting as well. She had grown to care for the older Uchiha.

"Ahh! Get off of him! You're hurting him! Get Off! Get Off! Get Off!"

Akari was brought out of her thoughts. She knew that voice. It still caused her ears to hurt to this day! Quickly she pulled herself up to where she was straddling Sasuke and he raised himself to sitting position. The girl was staring at her with such fury it made Akari smile. She stayed where she was knowing how much it bothered Sakura. Besides Sasuke hadn't objected as of yet. In fact he was staring at her curiously.

"Calm down cotton candy head! Your precious Sasuke is fine"

"Cotton Candy…..Akari?" Sakura looked surprised. Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

"It is! It is Akari?" Another voice yelled.

Naruto Uzumaki was grinning down at her. Akari couldn't believe it! She hadn't seen him or spoken to him in so long. Her training and missions had kept her busy these past few years. She stood and walked over to him grinning back.

"Naruto! It's great to see you!"

Then she was hugging him. He hugged her back but then seemed fidget a little. He was blushing and glancing at Sakura. So he still had feeling for the witch Akari thought to herself. It was one of the few things she didn't understand about her old friend. How he grew to love someone so shallow and dense she didn't know. She was nothing but rude and cruel to Naruto! Sakura treated him just like the other kids in their village. She didn't care about him. All she cared for was her hair and Sasuke. Akari hated her for it. Despised her even. She glanced towards Sasuke and found that he had a peculiar look on his face. For some reason it caused her to pull apart from Naruto.

Akari backed away and faced the three genin in front of her. She heard they had become a squad under Kakashi the copy ninja of the leaf. She wondered if he had taught them to get along. They certainly were an odd choice for a team. Her sensei had told her they had just returned from a mission in the land of waves a few days ago. Where they had apparently faced a jonin from the Hidden Mist.

She had been on a mission herself nearby at the time with her siblings. On the way home they had to cross a bridge. It had a very familiar name.

"So Naruto, you managed to become famous on your first mission" She winked at him

"What do you mean?" He seemed confused.

"The Great Naruto Bridge was quite impressive"

"You mean they named it after me?"

"Of course! When we asked about it they said you had given them all hope! I expected nothing less from the future Hokage!"

"He wasn't the only one who helped them" Sakura screeched.

Akari cringed. Seriously! How do they put up with her? She felt sorry for the two boys who had been stuck with someone so useless.

"Anyways, they also said Sasuke was quite amazing"

She glanced at the Uchiha who was leaning against the window arms crossed watching in silence. A flicker of a smile crossed his lips at her compliment but only she noticed.

"Of course he was amazing" Sakura huffed.

"Listen Cotton Candy head! I don't need you to comment on everything I say!"

Sakura flinched at her glare. Usually Akari was kind to everyone but when it came to this awful girl it took all her strength not to smack her across her face. Naruto looked about ready to hold her back but then something caught her eye. Riko and Mizuko had just walked by outside. She went to Sasuke's side by the window and looked down at them for she was on the second floor. They seemed to be looking for something or someone. Her!

"Oh man! Got to go guys! Good luck on the exams!"

She opened the window and had one foot out on the ledge.

"Wait. Are you taking them as well" Sasuke tilted his head towards her.

"So he speaks" Akari grinned. "I am. Along with my brother and sister. Don't worry though we'll go easy on you! See you later Sasuke. You as well Hero!"

That's when she jumped. She leaped gracefully towards her siblings below and landed in front of them. Mizuko immediately reprimanded her for wandering off. Riko just shook his head like always. Akari smiled at them then glanced up at Kakashi's team who was watching her from where she left them. She waved as they turned to leave.

"Why didn't you tell her to get off you Sasuke?" Sakura was whining.

"Shut up Sakura" He replied. Then they were out of earshot.

"So you ran into some old friends" Riko asked.

"Two of them anyways"

The three of them then went back inside to find the room where they will commence the Chunin Exams. They could have entered the year before but they wanted to be sure they would pass their first time. Akari didn't have much patience to try again later.

"Did you hear Neji has found himself a rival? Apparently it's some rookie" Mizuko said casually.

Akari raised an eyebrow at her sister. So Neji was already prepared to take out some poor kid. He had always been intense. He certainly wasn't like shy sweet Hinata. Neji was more ruthless. Akari could still feel the cuts and bruises he had left her the first time they sparred. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor sucker who caught the Hyuuga's attention.

"Let's hope he can handle Neji or at least have the sense to back down" Riko Muttered.

He also remembered the state the Genius had left Akari in. It was only supposed to be practice but since he felt a little threatened by her at the time he decided to show her how much of genius he truly was. Something about how her destiny wasn't to surpass him or some crap like that. I guess he expected her to be afraid of him afterwards but Akari had taken it all in stride. In fact she became friends with the Hyuuga. She liked to believe he wasn't as bad as people thought. Why his sister made a big deal about making friends with someone like him he didn't know.

"We all know how skilled Neji really is but I doubt this kid does." Akari said.

At that moment they had arrived at the meeting room for the Chunin Exams. Hayama Sensei was waiting for them at the door. He made sure they were certain they wanted to go through with it then proceeded to usher them inside. He wished them luck and vanished ninja style. The moment they entered heads turned in their direction. Many of them were giving them menacing looks.

"Whoa, not a very friendly reception" Riko smirked.

"I hope you weren't expecting one. This is a competition after all" A cool voice muttered.

The three of them turned to face Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten. Gai Sensei's team looked ready to take on everyone in the room. Especially Rock Lee though it seemed he had just gotten back from running laps. Probably one of his weird training things with his sensei. Akari always thought it a bit creepy how close he was to Gai. Even going so far as to look and dress like him.

"Hey guys! Exciting isn't it?" Akari grinned.

Neji nodded and then glared at the others watching them standing there.

"I think we should find a seat guys" Tenten whispered.

The two groups went separate ways. Neji leading his team to an empty table and Mizuko leading her siblings to a window ledge. Akari pulled herself up on the ledge and sat with one leg under her thigh. Her brother leaned against it hands in his pocket while Mizuko rested an elbow on the ledge and placed her head in her hand. The three waited in silence for the Exams to begin.

Akari couldn't contain her excitement. Soon they would begin and if things go well she would be Chunin soon! Then shed work her way up to becoming an A.N.B.U like she always dreamed. Even if Itachi was the reason for such a dream she continued to wish for it.

Then the door opened and three genin walked in. When they noticed everyone looking their way they froze. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura scanned the room and seemed surprised at the amount of people. They seemed a bit nervous until Ino chose that moment to hug Sasuke from behind. Then an argument between her and Sakura began like always.

Akari watched disgusted by them. Ninjas shouldn't fawn over boys like that especially during something as important as this. Then Shikamaru and Choji walked up. Soon after that Kiba, Hinata and Shino joined them. The nine rookies began to converse not realizing everyone's attention was on them.

"I'll be right back guys." Akari hopped of the ledge then headed their way.

Before she made it some guy with glasses appeared next them. She paused and listened as he told them to calm down for they had made an impression on those around them. He proceeded to explain about the exams then he pulled out a deck of cards. She heard Sasuke ask about some guy named Gaara and Rock Lee. What did he want with Lee? Akari changed directions and went to ask the boy in green tights himself.

"Oh him. Yeah he's not as strong as I thought he'd be" Lee told her.

"I was also hoping he would be more of a challenge as well" Neji smirked.

So Sasuke was the one who had caught his attention. No surprise there. And it seemed Lee had already challenged him. She wasn't sure how skilled the Uchiha was now a days but the two boys in front of her didn't sound too impressed by him. Then a shout broke through the room.

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! AND IM GONNA BEAT EVERY ONE OF YOU! BELIEVE IT!"

"I guess you didn't intimidate him as much as you thought huh Lee?" Neji said.

Akari giggled. Gai sensei's squad glanced at her as she proceeded to walk towards the rookies. Of course Naruto wasn't scared Akari thought. Seeing him yell like thought brought back old memories with him. How she missed being around him. Just as she reached them Sakura had Naruto in a head lock and was yelling at him.

"Let him go Cotton Candy Head! He just had the guts to say what you couldn't" She growled

"I didn't say it because it was an idiotic thing to do! He's gonna get us killed" Sakura spat.

"This is the Chunin Exams dumbass. If you show these people you're scared they will come at you with everything they've got! It's good that they know Naruto isn't intimidated by them. You guys are rookies they are already gunning for you. Especially you Cotton Candy head because to me you come off as the weakest right after Ino!"

"What did you say Akari!" Ino screeched. "I'm not weak understand!"

"Akari?" Shikamaru questioned. "It's been a while since we've seen you. I heard you moved up a year due to that incident with the shuriken"

Akari nodded and the others gawked at her realizing who she was and where she had been. Sasuke looked at her curiously.

"Anyways that was quite a challenge you made Naruto! But you do realize it was also directed towards me?" She joked.

"Sorry Akari but it's the only way for me to win!" He grinned at her.

"SHE DID WHAT! How dare you Akari you could've hurt my Sasuke!" Ino glared at her.

So it seemed Sakura had taken this time to tell Ino about her encounter with Sasuke earlier. Akari glanced at the dumb blonde and smirked.

"He didn't seem to mind"

Without hesitation Ino pounced. Knowing what was coming Akari dodge then stuck her foot out. The girl tripped and landed on her face and Akari silently sat on her back. She looked up at the others shocked faces and smiled.

"This has been a great reunion hasn't it? I've got to say I'm glad to see all of you again."

Then she felt it. A small gust of air and she knew someone else was planning to attack. Not her though. At that moment a ninja from the Hidden Sound threw a punch at the man with glasses. The man dodged it in an instant but Akari knew better. The sound ninja had hit his mark even if he didn't touch him. The other man's glasses shattered and he fell to his knees retching in pain. Naruto and Sakura went to him asking if he was ok. Akari stood letting Ino get to her feet. The others were surprised thinking the attack hadn't hit. She went to explain but then….smoke appeared at the front of the room.

"Alright you baby faced degenerates! Pipe down and listen up! It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino your Procter and from this moment your worst enemy."

It looked like the Chunin Exams had begun.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Candidates from the Village Hidden in the Sound! Knock it off!"

Ibiki glared at the three ninja causing a seen. They smirked back unfazed then apologized in such a way that nobody believed them. Akari stood there among the others waiting to see what happened next. Naruto was kneeling on the ground besides her watching.

The Procter turned his attention to everyone else in the room then proceeded to explain some rules. No combat amongst each other. No attacking other teams and no fatal force. If anyone messed with him they would be disqualified. Akari could tell this guy was going to be tough. Ibiki ordered them to hand over there paper work. They would then receive a number telling them where to sit. Once seated the written test would be passed out.

"The what? Did he say written?" Naruto looked confused. "NO NOT A WRITTEN TEST! NO WAY!"

Once things settled down Akari took her seat beside Sasuke while their Procter prepared to give out their first exam. She had hoped to have been seated next to Naruto but someone else received the lucky number. She glanced at the raven-haired girl and smiled. If anyone deserved her friend's attention it was Hintata. She placed her elbow on the desk and put her chin on the palm of her hand. She watched the two sitting together but it seemed Naruto hadn't even noticed the Hyuuga beside him. It didn't help that Hinata didn't make the effort to speak to him. Still as shy as ever Akari thought. She would have to do something about that.

Sasuke gave a side-ways glance towards the girl next to him. She was biting her lower lip as if she was deep in thought. Then without warning she removed a kunai with a red ribbon on its handle from her holster and proceeded to twirl it between her fingers. She did it effortlessly which made him believe she did it often. Akari had changed since he had last seen her. She wore black ninja pants that stopped at her calves and a fish net spaghetti strap shirt. It was a bit short to where a thin line of her waist was showing. On her hands she had fingerless gloves and she had fish net arm warmers on her elbows. Her hair was once short and spiky with the tips brushing against her shoulders. Now it reached her waist and was in many layers with her bangs framing her face.

Her face. It was heart shaped and smooth as silk. Her lips were full and tender and her nose small and petite. Akari's eyes were as dark as his but seemed to have more light in them. They shone as if she was always smiling. Something he rarely did. Sasuke never paid much attention to girls but there was no denying she was beautiful. She was no longer the little girl he once knew. No wonder he didn't recognize her when she landed on top of him. He had meant to shove her off but her familiarity had caught him off guard. Now he understood why. Akari Yoshida was someone he once called a friend.

Akari was still watching Hinata as she twirled her kunai. It was the same one she had thrown all those years ago. Her brother had given it to her when she had joined his class. Since then she always kept it at her side and had grown into the habit of twirling it absent mindedly. She had even marked it with a red ribbon so she could always recognize it from the others. She continued to think about the Hyuuga girl as it twirled until she felt it.

She could feel his gaze on her. Sasuke was watching her from the corner of his eye. Silently she put away her kunai and stared straight ahead. She fidgeted in her seat a bit uncomfortable with his eyes on her. It wasn't that it bothered her. It was the fact that it didn't! Instead she felt warm. As if a small fire had been lit in the pit of her stomach. What the hell was going on! She liked Sasuke enough but not in the way other girls did! There was no way she could. Could she? Feeling herself blush she lowered her head so that her hair covered her face. No! There was no way she was joining the Sasuke Fan Club! No way in hell!

The Uchiha had noticed her hide her face. He was a bit confused. Sasuke thought her cheeks had turned slightly pink. Why had she blushed? Maybe it had something to do with Naruto. Did she have feelings for his teammate? Akari had been watching him a moment ago. He thought back to earlier that day when she had embraced Naruto. It had irritated him then and it still did now. But why? What did he care! Akari could like who she wanted even if it was a loser like Naruto. Besides it meant one less girl for him to worry about. She could join the Hyuuga girl who never gave Sasuke a sideways glance. With that he put his elbows on the desk and intertwined his fingers in front of this face.

Sakura Haruno scowled toward Akari. Her stupid number had been nowhere near her precious Sasuke. Yet the Yoshida girl had received the seat she desperately wanted. And he had been watching her! Who did Akari think she was! Then the girl in question raised her head and looked her way. She smirked and stuck her tongue out at Sakura. How infuriating!

Akari chuckled to herself. The boy next her fidgeted at the sound. She didn't notice though. She was having too much fun needling "Cotton Candy Head". The poor girl must be pissed that Akari was at Sasuke's side. Oh well, she would just have to suck it up.

"Everyone eyes front. There are a few rules you need to be aware of"

Ibiki began to explain. Rule number one was that everyone started with 10 points and 1 will be deducted for every question answered wrong. Number two was that everyone would pass or fail depending on the total scores of the team. Sakura immediately began yelling! The Procter shut her up and continued. The last rule was that the Sentinels surrounding the room would be watching for cheaters. 2 points would be subtracted for each time you're caught. If caught 5 times you would be dismissed along with your team. Akari felt herself getting nervous. She glanced at Riko who was seated a couple of rows ahead of her. Then at Mizuko on the other side of the room. They didn't seem fazed. That's when Ibiki mentioned one last thing. If anyone were to get a zero their whole team would fail.

Akari felt Sasuke tense and noticed Sakura glaring at the back of Naruto's head. Did they really have such little faith in their teammate! Naruto looked as if he was freaking out. Then Hinata did the unexpected. She turned and spoke to Naruto! Akari couldn't hear what she said but he smiled at the Hyuuga and replied back. Way to go Hinata! Maybe she wouldn't need too big of a push. Akari smiled towards them and then Ibiki informed everyone they had one hour. The tenth question would be given the last 15 minutes. The exam began.

Akari glanced at the page in front of her. Whoa! These questions were intense. She wondered if even her siblings would be able to answer them. There was no way she could answer these without cheating. She could feel the Sentinels scanning the room. None of her techniques could help her now. Well one of them could but she would have to be outside of the room to use it. If she did it now everyone would notice. Keeping her head low she scanned the room. Neji had his Byakugan activated. Figures he would use that. Tenten and Lee seemed to be helping each other out. Even Ino seemed to be up to something. Then she caught Mizukos eye. She was motioning towards her paper.

Akari looked down at her desk and noticed something that wasn't there before. A small puddle of water was near her paper. A small smile spread across her face and she picked up her pencil. Where her reflection should have been there was Riko smiling at her. He winked then his paper came into view. All the questions were neatly filled out. Whoever he had copied from must not have noticed that his desk was mysteriously wet. Silently Akari began to fill in her answers. Once she was done the puddle dried up and was gone. How lucky was she to have such smart siblings.

She waited the rest of the hour until the test was done. One by one teams were disqualified. Looked like they weren't sneaky enough to get away with cheating. At one point a kunai was thrown at Naruto only to hit the desk behind him. For a second she thought he had been caught cheating from Hinata. Akari had noticed the shy girl sliding her paper towards him and had commended her for it. In the end it seemed that Naruto turned her offer down. The kunai must have frightened him. Oh well. At least Hinata made an effort.

In the last 15 minutes the final question was to be given. Ibiki told them that they were free to choose wether or not to take the tenth question. A girl from the Hidden Sand asked if there was a catch. Turns out that if you don't take it you get a zero and fail. Murmurs spread across the room. Then Ibiki told them something else. If you chose to take it and got it wrong not only did you fail but you were barred from taking the Chunin Exams ever again. Kiba yelled in frustration saying it wasn't fair. The Procter just chuckled. Moments later candidates slowly stood to leave.

Akari didn't know what to do. What if the question turned out to be super easy? What if it was super hard? Her hands clenched in front of her. She didn't want to be stuck a genin all her life! She also didn't want to be the reason her siblings stayed one as well. She looked towards Riko. Then towards Mizuko. They were each watching her. She could tell they were up for it and were waiting to see if she was to. She knew they wouldn't hate her if she backed down. But how would she feel about herself if she did. Something caught her eye. Someone had raised his hand. Naruto. Would he do it?

Suddenly he smacked the desk with his hand.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I DON'T QUIT AND I DON'T RUN! YOU CAN ACT TOUGH ALL YOU WANT! YOU GUYS ARENT GONNA SCARE ME OFF! I DON'T CARE IF I DO GET STUCK AS A GENIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! ILL STILL BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY!"

Akari smiled. Then she looked at her sibling and nodded. They grinned at her and nodded back. Ibiki stared at everyone wondering wether or not to wait. There was no need. Narutos little speech took the fear out of everyone. Akari glanced at him. She was certain he would become a great Hokage. She was a bit ashamed of herself though. She had been fairly close to raising her own hand. Yet Naruto had chosen to go for it full force.

"You've all passed the first exam"

What? Had she heard him right? Ibiki just said they passed? What was going on! Everyone looked confused and began asking questions. The Proctor explained his reasons and they sounded pretty good to Akari. Naruto was trying to play it off like he knew what was going on the whole time. It was obvious to her he didn't but she smiled none the less. So she had passed the first exam. She scanned the room and noticed all the rookies had made it through along with Neji's team. So none of her friends had been disqualified.

CRASH!

Someone burst through the window and a huge banner was now spread out at the front. Ibiki was nowhere to be seen. A women stood in front of it screaming at the top of her lungs. Everyone stared at her in shock. It seemed they had just met their second Proctor.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The woman introduced herself as Anko Midarashi. She looked a lot scarier than Ibiki. He seemed to have been covered by the banner. When she was done screaming he reappeared and stated that she was early. Anko blushed in embarrassment then faced the candidates. She wasn't expecting there to be so many left. She even accused Ibiki of going soft. He smiled at her and said that they could be a stronger group of candidates than the previous years. Anko didn't seem so sure.

"Trust me. Before I'm done with them more than half will be eliminated." She sneered.

Akari didn't like the sound of that. Their next proctor seemed a little too excited to watch them fail. Akari had jumped into the Chunin Exams certain she could pass. Now she wasn't so sure. Anko continued to speak. She informed them that things were going to be different first thing in the morning. Their squad leaders were going to be told where they were to meet her. With that she dismissed them. Slowly Akari stood ready to follow her siblings out.

"I hope she didn't scare you. If she did then I guess I won't be seeing you in the final exam."

He had whispered it but Akari heard it loud and clear. Sasuke stood and then walked to the front of the room where his team was waiting for him. Sakura was glaring at her but Naruto smiled and waved goodbye. Akari gave him a small smile and raised her hand in response. Then they were gone. It seemed Sasuke had noticed she was nervous. Whether he was trying to upset her more she didn't know. What she did know was that it did the opposite. There was no way she wasn't making it all the way. She planned to show the Uchiha just how far she could go.

"Akari let's go! I'm starving!" Riko shouted from the doorway.

She walked a couple of feet behind her siblings. They were talking about how easily they were able to cheat. The twins both had the same chakra nature. Water. Just another distinct difference between Akari and her brother and sister. She had no knack for water release whatsoever. That wasn't the only thing on her mind though. It was the fact that she had to rely on them to pass. She had done nothing. Then to top it off she almost quit. If it hadn't been for Naruto she would have raised her hand. She also had Sasuke to thank. It might not have been his intention but he had eased her nervousness. She would probably be freaking out right now but instead she was hoping she had what it takes to meet him in the final exam. In order to do that though she had to prove she could pass with her own skills. Her siblings were her team but she couldn't expect them to get her out of everything.

"Home at last" Riko yawned.

Akari looked up startled. He was right. They were now standing at their front gate. It seemed they had arrived without her realizing it. Riko strode up to the door and went inside exclaiming he needed food. He was almost as bad as choji. Mizuko made to follow him but stopped on the front porch. She turned and looked at Akari who still stood at the gate.

"You sure were quiet on the way here. I though you'd be excited we passed"

"I am. Really. I was….just thinking"

"Don't worry. We'll pass the next one too"

"I don't think I would've passed the first one without you."

"That's just it. We're a team which means you never have to do anything without us. Everything we do, we do together"

Mizuko winked then followed her twin inside. Akari smiled then went in after her. Her sister always seems to make her feel better. With her and Riko at her side she will definitely be seeing Sasuke and Naruto in the finals. Her doubts were gone and she planned to be a Chunin soon. Once inside she found Riko with his head in the fridge. Mizuko must have gone to her room. As for her parents. Well they were in the living room watching her expectantly.

"They want to know how things went for you." Riko said as he went in his room arms full of food.

Akari watched him go then turned to her parent.

"Well? Anything?" Her mom questioned.

She was a small woman. And the one the twins most resembled. Their eyes were the exact copy of hers. Only her hair was different. It was a darker shade then her siblings. They had received that from their father. Akari stared at them. She had already accepted the fact that she wasn't born to this family. It was pretty obvious after all. Her parents had let her know only a year ago. It had hurt at first but Mizuko and Riko had gotten her through it. She was upset to find out that her real parents had left her on her adoptive ones doorstep. All they left was a note saying they couldn't care for her. In the end though it didn't matter. This was her family. Akari walked up to her mom and dad and hugged each in turn. Then sat down.

"Nothing. No incedent." She answered. Her parents sighed in relief.

"I don't see why you need to ask each time I come home from a mission of sorts."

"We just worry that's all. Itachi….well he's not here to help us if it ever does happen again." Her father said.

Akari cringed at Itachi's name.

"What is it that he could help me with?"

"Something only an Uchiha can help with" Her mother whispered.

"Well why him? Sasukes an Uchiha."

"He's not experienced enough sweetheart."

Akari stared at her parents.

"You may have told me I was adopted but there's something else your keeping from me isn't there?"

They only glanced at each other.

"It's something we feel you're better off not knowing." Her father said.

Akari nodded than rose from her seat. She excused herself than went to her room closing the door behind her. She desperately wanted to know what they were hiding. Whatever it was involved Itachi. Her parents still spoke of him like they trusted him. The man who single handedly slaughtered his clan. Leaving his only brother an orphan thirsting for revenge. No one else knew but she had seen it in Sasukes eyes. He wanted Itachi dead and planned to be the one to do it. So why was the only other living Uchiha the only one who could help her? And with what for that matter! What could she possibly need help with? Silently she got ready for bed and slept restlessly that night.

The next morning her dad woke her. It was time for the next exam. Mizuko and Riko were waiting for her in the kitchen. Their mom had cooked breakfast. Once fed the trio met their sensei at their gate. He let them know where to meet their proctor then left. From there they went to find The Forest Of Death.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Huh! So this is the Forest of Death!" Riko exclaimed.

Akari could only nod. The place was seriously creepy. This was no ordinary forest with cuddly forest creatures. This one had trees bunched so close together it seemed like no shed of light could make it through the branches. It was surrounded by a tall fence with locked gates. Anko stood in front of one smiling at everyone's reactions. The other candidates were also staring with their mouths open. Akari could see Naruto and his squad near the front gaping at the forest.

Sakura said something about the place and Anko replied with a smirk. As Akari got closer she saw Naruto place his hands on his hips and do a little dance. He seemed to be mocking Anko. Akari didn't think that was such a good idea. Then he straightened and pointed a finger at the Procter.

"Do your worst! You're not gonna scare me away! I can handle anything"

"So. Looks like we got ourselves a tough guy." Anko said.

Without warning she threw a kunai hidden in her sleeve at Naruto. It sliced his cheek and a small line of blood appeared. Akari was a few steps behind and it would have hit her had she not sidestepped in time. She watched as it flew past a ninja from the Grass. The woman didn't even flinch. When she turned back to towards Naruto, Anko already had a hold on him. She was saying things into his ear wiping her finger on the blood dripping down his cheek. Then she tensed letting yet another kunai drop from her sleeve. The Grass Ninja was now behind her with the first kunai wrapped in her tongue. Gross! Akari hadn't even sensed her make a move. This was a ninja she would have to watch out for.

Anko was now walking back to the front. She pulled out a form instructing them to fill it out an sign. Naruto asked what for and the answer wasn't very reassuring. There was going to be a good chance some of them wouldn't make it out of the forest. Akari decided it was best to go back and stand with her squad.

"That was intense. Good thing you dogded." Mizuko commented.

The three of them listened as their Proctor explained the test. It was pretty simple. Two scrolls were needed to pass. Your start off with one and must steal the other. Without both, you fail. Plus they only had five days. Riko whistled at the news. Five whole days in a place called the Forest of Death. Akari couldn't imagine the things they'd see in there. Choji on the other hand was worried about food. Anko said there was plenty to eat inside. Kabuto commented on what else was inside. Man eating beasts and poisonous plants.

"That means, with these circumstances there was no way half the teams will pass the test."

Akari turned to the speaker. Neji was a few feet away. Lee looked more excited than scared beside him. The Hyuuga noticed her and walked over. Lee and Tenten followed close behind. He didn't say anything, just stood silently at her side. Akari smiled at him and received a small one in return.

"Excited Akari? We must let the power of youth lead us to victory!" Rock Lee looked at her with fire in his eyes.

"Sure thing Lee" She chuckled. "Just remember were enemies in there so don't hold back on me ok?"

"No worries. I will give it my all!"

Then his eyes softened. Akari followed and his gaze and groaned. He was watching Cotton Candy Head. Oh great! Not Lee too!

"Just don't die" Anko exclaimed.

Akari jumped a little in surprise. Oh man! She had just missed everything the Proctor said. What was she going to do! Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Riko was grinning at her.

"Don't worry. The rest of us happened to be paying attention." He teased.

Akari smiled at him embarrassed that he knew what she was thinking. Neji was watching her with a small smile on his lips. Then he said nodded a goodbye and led his team away. Mizuko turned and headed towards some trees. Her siblings followed and sat next to her under the shade. They filled out there forms in silence. Nothing needed to be said. They were ready. As they finished their heads shot up at the sound of shouting. Akari looked to her left and saw Sakura and Ino arguing. Shikamaru and Choji looked frightened a few feet away. With one last glare the girls stalked off in separate directions. The boys seemed relieved.

"Those two are really loud" Mizuko said.

Akari hadn't heard her though. Something else had caught her attention. Naruto was walking up to Hinata. He said something and the raven-haired girl raised her head in surprise. Then as if she noticed something she began rummaging through her pouch. Whatever she was doing it was too late. Naruto had lost interest and left the Hyuuga holding something in her hands. Akari knew she would have to do something to help her.

"Come on Akari, we need to turn in our forms."

Riko was standing over her with a hand held out. She took it and let him pull her to her feet. The trio headed behind the curtain. Mizuko handed in their paperwork. The ninja at the desk traded it out for a scroll. Riko took the Earth scroll and placed it in his pouch. They had agreed he would be the one to carry it. Akari had faith that he could handle it. The siblings walked out together and stood in front of gate 14. Akari looked to her left and noticed Kakashi's squad two gates down. As if he felt her gaze, Sasuke turned to her. He stared at her for a moment then smiled. She smiled timidly back. Then he nodded and faced his gate. She looked back at hers and braced herself for what awaited inside.

"Alright. Listen up you maggots. The second phase of the exam has begun!"

Gate number 14 opened and the three siblings rushed in. They took to the trees jumping from one to the other effortlessly. Mizuko had the lead maneuvering Riko and Akari through the forest. After distancing themselves far enough from the other ninja they stopped. Choosing to stay in the branches they sat and faced each other.

"Okay. We have an Earth scroll which means we need to steal a Heaven." Mizuko stated.

"I think we shouldn't attack first. We should just tail a few of them. They're bound to pull out their scroll at least once. If they don't have the one we want we keep going." Riko offered.

"Should we split up? We'll cover more ground that way." Akari added.

Mizuko was silent for a moment. Her sibling looked to her expectantly. Out of the three she was the one the other two turned to. She never steered them wrong in any of their missions. Finally she nodded in agreement.

"Meet back here before the sun sets." She ordered.

With that they went separate ways. Akari flew through the trees, her eyes searching. She didn't think she'd find anyone right away but she got lucky. Or so she thought until she recognized the ninja below her. Quietly she hid behind some leaves and looked down. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were sitting low to the ground conversing. Akari couldn't hear what they were saying but then Sasuke rose.

"Alright. I'll take the scroll." He said.

Akari glanced at his pouch and thought she saw something white. Then she tensed. Something was coming. As silently as she came the girl left Team 7 to deal with what was coming their way. Akari heard a loud noise behind her as she raced back to her siblings. They were her friends but she couldn't risk helping them. What she had felt was strong. If something were to happen to her, her siblings would be disqualified. The rule was all three of them had to make it to the Central Tower in order to pass. She couldn't help them for fear being the reason her brother and sister failed.

Besides she had already decided not to mention the Heaven scroll they carried. Mizuko and Riko didn't consider Naruto's squad a threat so they would surely come after them. Akari wouldn't refuse them. She stopped and glanced behind her. A huge cloud of dust and dirt had risen into the air. Akari bit her lower lip hoping they were okay. Then she continued on her way.

Before she made it back she heard a rustle of leaves behind her. Without hesitation she turned a flung her kunai behind her. She heard a small yelp and turned in time to see Riko dodge in time. The weapon dug into the tree a few inches above his head.

"Whoa there little sis!" He chuckled.

"Sorry" She smiled at him as he handed back the kunai with the red ribbon.

"It's okay. Come on, Mizuko found a Heaven scroll." He dropped to ground. Akari followed.

"By the way did you hear that huge crashing noise?" He asked without turning around.

"Ugh. Yeah. It was pretty loud." She replied as calmly as she could manage.

"I doubt anyone caught in that made it out" He said.

"Probably not." She whispered.

They found Mizuko a few moments later. She was crouched behind a bush peering through the leaves. Akari and Riko joined her and she didn't turn to them. They each placed themselves on either side of her and focused on what was ahead. In the clearing there was three ninja arguing amongst themselves. Akari glanced at their forehead protectors. Ninja of the Hidden Waterfall.

She listened intently trying to hear their conversation. It seemed that one of them wanted to read the scroll they were given. She smirked wanting them to do it just to see the outcome. By the look on Rikos face he must've been thinking the same thing. Mizuko now turned to Akari. She nodded slightly. That was her cue to act. Silently she backed up a few feet then rushed into the clearing. She stopped and acted surprised to see the ninja in front of her.

"Well. What do we have here?" The first smirked.

"Hey little girl. Are you lost?" Asked the second.

"I think she might be alone. She looks so frightened." Stated the third.

"Please. Let me pass. I'm just trying to find my squad." Akari trembled.

"Your squad? May I ask what scroll you have?" Said the first innocently.

"I…..I don't know. My team member has it but didn't show it to me." She answered.

The second disappeared then reappeared behind her. He held her wirst behind her back. With his free hand he rummaged through her pouch. Then he pulled out the Earth scroll.

"Looks like she was lying. It's just what we were looking for." He grinned then tossed it to the third.

"It's rude to lie. Now if we get rid of you then that's one less team to worry about. Sorry."

The third opened his pouch not caring that Akari was watching. He placed their newly acquired scroll next to its pair. That's all she needed to see. Now that she knew who carried the Heaven scroll she made her move. She broke free from the second and sprinted to the third. Before he could react she thrust her knee into his stomach. Then she spun and brought down her leg on his back. Now that he was pinned under her foot she reached in his pouch and took what she was after. The fake Earth scroll had already disappeared.

This all happened in seconds. Once the other two were over their shock they turned to attack. The second ninja threw six shuriken her way which she deflected just as quickly with her kunai. Then he was running at her. He didn't make it far though.

"Water Style! Water Whip Jutsu!"

Mizuko lept out of the bushes. She flung her whip at the second ninja. It wrapped around his arm then she pulled hurtling him towards her. At the last moment she punched him and sent him flying a few feet away. He rolled on the hard ground then pulled himself up. Mizuko's whip was gone but she went for the attack. He rose to meet her and they began fighting using Taijutsu. The first decided the girl with the whip was more dangerous so he went to help his teammate.

"Water Style! Hand of Waves!"

Riko finally made his appearance. A huge torrent of water was rushing out of his palm. He aimed it at the first slamming him into a tree. The trunk exploded into splinters bringing it crashing to the ground. The first began to rise but Riko didn't let him. He kicked him on the chin knocking him out. He turned to Mizuko but she didn't need any help. Her opponent was unconscious at her feet. Akari smiled at her siblings then tossed the Heaven scroll to Riko.

"Please let us go! You can have our scroll and we promise not to follow!" The third pleaded under Akaris foot.

"Look who's frightened now." Akari smirked.

"We're not gonna kill you but we're not letting you go" Riko said to him.

"Tie him to a tree along with his buddies. It's about time we headed to the Central Tower. Im tired of these bugs!" Mizuko ordered.

Akari and Riko got to work. They tied them to separate trees not wanting them to free each other. Once they were done they turned their backs on the Waterfall ninja and walked away.

"HEY! You can't just leave us like this! There are man-eating beasts out here!" The third ninja yelled after them.

The three sibling didn't look back. What happened to those ninja didn't concern them. They had what they needed and only the Central Tower mattered now. Once they were back in the trees they were on their way. As she leapt from branch to branch Akari wondered whether Naruto and his squad were okay. Unlike the Waterfall ninja she cared what happened to them.

She got lucky again. On the way Mizuko sensed quite a few ninja in a clearing up ahead. They stopped a few feet away and investigated. Kakashi's squad was there along with Asuma's and Guy's. Lee and Sakura didn't look to good. Naruto looked worn out as well. As for Sasuke. Well there was something different about him. She couldn't place it.

"It's Neji." Riko said.

Akari looked up and saw the Hyuuga up in the branches. He was watching Sasuke intently. Then his eyes met hers. Of course he could tell they were there. It was Neji after all. She waved timidly and he gave a slight nod.

"Come on. Whatever went down is over."

Mizuko rose and continued in the direction they were headed. She didn't need to turn around to know her siblings were following. Akari was curious about what had happened. She planned to ask Neji when she had the chance. They flew through the trees for a while longer until the Central Tower was visible up ahead. The three of them made their way inside. Nobody seemed to be there yet. They roamed around a while until they saw they weren't alone. The three ninja from the Hidden Sand were already there. Akari smiled timidly. She didn't get a response. The Sand ninja walked in the opposite direction without a word.

"Not very friendly are they" Riko whispered.

Akari only shrugged. There was no need to befriend them anyways. They were form another village after all. She and her siblings continued to roam. The Hidden Sand weren't the only one there. Hinata's squad had beat them there as well. Akari was a bit surprised. She wasn't expecting them to make it here so fast. Hinata greeted them shyly and the two teams from the Hidden Leaf waited for the others to arrive.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry It took so long to get the next chapter out! College and work you know so it's not that long:/

Chapter 5

Naruto strolled into the main hall of the Central Tower. He had a huge grin on his face. Not only did him and his squad manage to get a scroll but they arrived just in time! They had passed the second test of the Exam. He also proved how much stronger he's been getting by taking out those Rain Ninja practically single handedly! Boy was Sasuke surprised! Even Iruka Sensei seemed a little shocked to find out they made it. Now they were going to find out who else had passed.

Naruto took a look around the room at all the ninja gathered there. All the rookies had made it! Even shy Hinata was here. He also saw Bushy Brow's team and those weird guys from the Hidden Sand. Oh! Akari's team made it too! His old friend was patiently waiting alongside her siblings. He waited for her to notice him then waved excitedly. She grinned and winked at him. Her attitude towards him still comes as a surprise. Not many people look at him the way she does. No trace of hate in her eyes.

His squad turned to see who he was waving at. When they saw Akari, Sasuke straightened a little and Sakura regarded her carefully. Still some tension between the two girls it seemed. The girl smiled warmly at the Uchiha then she turned to Sakura. She seemed to be contemplating something. Finally she did the unexpected. She smiled timidly at Sakura Haruno. Then she faced the front again leaving squad 7 stunned.

"You guys saw that right?" Sakura gasped.

"Weird." Naruto whispered.

Akari listened as the 3rd Hokage spoke of the reasons for the Chunin Exams. Atleast she tried to. Her mind kept wandering back to Kakashi's team. She had managed to talk to Neji once his squad arrived at the tower. Him and Rock Lee had filled her in on what happened out in the forest. No one knew how Naruto and Sasuke got hurt but Sakura had given her all to protect them. Akari glanced at the pink haired girl. Hair that was now cut short. Hair she had taken such great care of up until now. Had she really taken a kunai and done that to herself? Akari didn't think she had it in her. Maybe she had changed these past few months with the boys. She was still annoying not doubt, but she was…different. No longer would Akari call her weak. Not after what shes been through.

Akari slid her eyes over to the boy standing next to Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha looked worn out from his ordeal in the forest. What could have happened? Neji had told her of his fight with the Sound Ninja. He had been merciless, almost killing them. He certainly wasn't the same boy she once played with.  
>But she knew that already. Sasuke lifted his hand to his neck and winced a little. Was something bothering him? Suddenly his eyes met hers. Not backing down, she held his gaze. Then he smiled and held up 3 fingers mouthing "you made it". He meant the Third Exam. She smirked at him and nodded before turning away. Hell yeah she made it!<p>

"Akari, Sensei is watching you" Mizuko whispered.

Oh oh! Slowly she looked up at Hayama Sensei who was standing among the other squad leaders. He had his eyebrow raised at her. He mouthed his own message. "Pay Attention". Chastised Akari faced the front and did as she was told.

"Whoa look! Its Hayate!" Riko nudged her.

Now she really was paying attention! Hayate was now standing in front of everyone. It seem the Hokage was done speaking. Akari hadn't know Hayate would be one of their Proctors. It had been a couple of weeks since she had seen him. He looked and sounded the same. She watched as he went into a coughing fit. Yep. Definitely the same.

"Preliminary? Just what do you mean by that?" Shikamaru yelled.

Preliminary? What was he talking about. She listened closer to their third Proctor. So they didn't expect so many of them to make it this far. They need to speed things up. To do that they were going to hold one on one matches with the winner moving on to the third and final exam. He asked if anyone wanted to bow out. Akari didn't even think twice. No way was she backing out. Sasuke wouldn't think very highly of her if she did. She glanced at him again.

He was in a deep conversation with his teammates. Sakura looked upset and Naruto seemed confused. Once again the Uchiha was holding on to his neck. What was going on?

"So. Nobody wants to quit?" Hayate coughed.

Akari looked around. Everybody was a bit shocked about the Preliminaries but nobody was walking away. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sakura ready to raise her hand. Before she could, Sasuke grabbed her wrist. Was she planning to quit? And if she was, why did Sasuke stop her? It was her choice whether or not to continue, not his!

"Akari. It doesn't involve you. Keep your thoughts on passing this Exam" Mizuko was watching her.

So her sister knew what she was thinking. Silently she chided herself. Mizuko was right. She had her own problems to worry about. Like the Preliminaries for example. Her passing depended on a one on one match. Who would she have to beat? It could turn out to be one of her siblings. Well, she knew that if she held back on them they'd be upset. She would be to if they didn't give it their all against her.

"Alright then. We will now began the Preliminary round." Hayate said.

He went on to explain the one on one match. It would be at full battle intensity. It was no exercise. There was 24 of them left so there would be 12 matches. The surviving candidates will advance to the third exam. There were no rules and the match would end when one dies or concedes defeat. He would only stop the fight if it was hopeless to save as many lives as possible.

"Now it's time to reveal what fate has chosen for you." He signaled to Anko.

"Open the panel"

In front of them a panel rose to reveal a screen. The pair of opponents for each match would be chosen at random. Before each one the names will appear on the display.

"In a moment the names of the first two opponents will appear." Hayate coughed.

It didn't take long. The first two names popped up on the screen. "Akari Yoshida" and "Sakura Haruno". So she was to go first. The two girls walked to the front and faced each other. Hayate had the others clear out to the upper level. Mizuko and Riko wished her luck. They went to stand beside their Sensei. He smiled encouragingly at her from above. He seemed confident in her ability to win. Sasuke and Naruto wished Sakura luck as well then stood by Kakashi. Would they be upset with her when she beats Sakura? And that's "when" not "if". There was no way she was losing to Cotton…um Sakura! That was going to take some getting used to.

Hayate allowed them to begin. Sakura took a fighting stance. Akari wasn't ready though. Instead she walked a few steps forward and held out her hand. Sakura looked at it confused.

"Shake it. I want to wish you luck." Akari muttered. Yep. Definitely some getting used to.

The pink haired girl girls expression shifted to astonishment. Akari Yoshida was being kind! To her of all people! Timidly she took the girls hand and shook.

"I wish you luck as well." She whispered.

Satisfied, Akari backed up and prepared herself. Now that that was over, she was ready to win. Sakura looked determined as well. Maybe she would be a worthy opponent. That's when the other girl made her move. A kunai was hurled exactly where she had been standing. Akari had seen it coming so she leaped into the air. Swiftly she threw shuriken at sakura below her. She was quick though. She deflected each one with another kunai then met Akari head on when her feet touched the ground.

The two girls kicked and punched trying to find an opening. They swerved around each other dodging the others blows. Akari had to admit Sakura was good. She could certainly hold her own. To those watching, its seemed like an even match. Not to Akaris squad though. They knew she was only sizing up the other girls skills. She would be making her move soon.

Akari felt like it was time to try and end this. As Sakura brought her leg up, aiming for her head, Akari grabbed the girls ankle moments before impact. Using her free hand she punched her opponent square in the jaw. Sakura fell on her back skidding a couple of feet away. After a moment she began to pick herself up. She managed to see Akari weave a few hand signs then…..disappear. Sakura turned her head left then right. Up then down. Frantically she searched the arena but Akari was gone!

She glanced at the Proctor. Hayate Gekko had a small smile on his lips. Did he know where Akari was hidden? Then she remembered. She had studied various techniques at the Academy. One came to mind. The Transparency Jutsu! Akari had managed to render herself invisible! Quickly she weaved hand signs of her own. Tiger! Boar! Ox! Dog! Snake!

Akari watched from the corner of the arena. She knew those signs. Which meant it was safe to use her next technique without causing Sakura serious harm. Snake! Ram! Monkey! Boar! Horse! Tiger!

"Flame Bullet Jutsu" She yelled.

Flames burst from Akaris mouth aiming for Sakura. The other girl looked at her in shock before becoming engulfed in fire. Akari heard Sakura's team gasp. No worries. She's fine. When the flames died down there was nobody. Sakura wasn't there. Then Akari leaped into the air and grabbed the real Sakura by the arm. She had been trying to sneak up on her from above. Quickly she flung the girl straight to the ground knocking her out.

"The first round goes to Akari Yoshida!" Hayate smiles at her.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasuke watched Akari from the upper level. She was beaming at Hayate who had just named her the winner. They seemed to know each other. Sakura lay a few feet away still unconscious. Sasuke was worried about her but could tell she would be okay. Then Akari was at her side. She got on her knees and slowly lifted Sakura into sitting position. She nudged his teammate trying to awaken her.

"Aww man! Sakura lost!" Naruto said glumly. "Akari sure was awesome though."

"Kakashi Sensei. What do you know about the Yoshida siblings?" Sasuke muttered.

Naruto seemed surprised by his question but seemed curious as well. He stared intently at their Sensei waiting for an answer. Kakashi turned his eyes away from the two girls below. He was quiet for a moment before answering.

"They graduated with Might Gai's squad so they've been genin for about a year. They ranked second, third, and fourth in their class. I believe Neji Hyuuga had the top spot. So far they've gone on 16 missions. 4 D rank, 2 C rank, 7 B rank, and 3 A rank. Word is they're very skilled in Ninjustu and Tiajutsu. They rarely ever lose. Can't really blame Sakura for not winning."

"7 B rank and 3 A!" Naruto exclaimed "But they're only genin!"

Sasuke was quite surprised as well. He glanced down at his childhood friend who was finally able to wake Sakura. She was certainly a lot tougher than before.

"Did they complete all 16?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm. I believe they failed 2. A back up team had to be sent out to replace them. It was a B rank and an A."

"Still! 14 completed missions!" Naruto whispered.

"Yes. Hayama as quiet proud of them."

Sasuke turned to his right. Akari's squad was watching their teammate casually. The boy was leaning on the railing grinning at his sister. The girl sat on the floor with her feet dangling over the edge. She had a small smile on her lips. He could tell they were twins. Besides their gender they looked exactly the same. He wondered just how good they were. They certainly didn't seem at all surprised that their little sister won. Their sensei even looked a bit bored.

Again he looked at Akari. She had really impressed him today. Actually he was a bit jealous. Could she be stronger than him? A sharp pain coursed through his neck. Instinctively he pressed a hand over it.

Akari helped Sakura up the steps. Slowly they made their way to the upper level. Akari glanced at the girl beside her nervously before speaking.

"No hard feelings okay?" She asked. "I knew you used the substitution jutsu which is why I risked using a fire technique. I wouldn't intentionally hurt you."

Sakura didn't answer so Akari continued.

"Listen cott…I mean Sakura. Im sorry about the way I've treated you. I just…hated the way you treated Naruto and um…well I kinda thought you were weak. Im really sorry! You're obviously a lot nicer to Naruto and he cares about you. Also you're not weak! I was wrong to think that."

The last part came out as barely a whisper. Thinking back on it Akari felt ashamed of herself. She shouldn't have judged Sakura so easily. The girl was obviously capable of changing. Akari should've given her a chance. Timidly she glanced at Sakura. She was staring at her stunned.

"Akari. Don't be sorry! I…I was weak. I was also shallow. I'm not surprised you didn't like me. But I'm getting better. The guys are making be better. I'm still not as strong as them but I'm hoping that one day I will be."

Sakura held out her hand and Akari gladly took it. Maybe being friend with Sakura wouldn't be too hard. They continued up the steps and Naruto met them at the top.

"That fight was awesome!" He exclaimed. "Congratulations Akari and don't worry Sakura you'll get her next time!"

"I plan too!" She grinned at Akari who grinned back.

"Whoa! Are you guy's friend now?" He asked in shock.

"We're getting there" Akari smiled.

They had now made it to Kakashi and Sasuke. The Uchiha was watching Akari with an expression she couldn't quite place. Kakashi gave her a polite nod and turned to his student. He pulled her aside probably to speak to her about the match. Akari watched them go then turned back to Sasuke. He was still staring at her. She smiled nervously at him but he didn't say anything.

"Um. Well I'll talk to you guys later" She muttered.

Before she got far she felt a hand on her elbow. Slowly she turned to face Sasuke.

"You um…you were pretty good out there." He whispered. Then he grinned at her causing her breath to catch.

"Thank you" She managed after a second.

Kakashi and Sakura returned from their talk. The older ninja raised an eyebrow at them. Sakura's eyes were flitting from Akari to Sasuke. Akari was confused until she realized Sasuke still had a hold of her elbow. Hastily she pulled away. No need to make Sakura upset anymore. The Uchiha frowned and let his hand fall. Naruto was watching them curiously.

"The second match will now be decided" Hayate's voice rang out.

The group turned to the screen. "Sasuke Uchiha" and "Yoroi Akado" appeared.

Sakura's gasped and looked with worry at Sasuke. He ignored her and began to walk down the stairs.

"Sasuke!" Akari called out.

He stopped but didn't turn around.

"Good luck"

"Thanks." He said curtly. Then he continued his decent.

Was he mad at her now? What had she done wrong! She nodded a brief goodbye to squad 7 then joined her sibling. They congratulated her on her win and she thanked them. Akari pulled herself up on the railing and sat facing the arena. She felt someone's gaze on her. She turned and saw Neji watching her. His squad was now standing beside Team 7. He had an odd look on his face but she couldn't quite place it. Then he mouthed "nicely done" and looked away. That Neji could be so weird sometimes. Maybe it had to do with Hinata being here. The girl and her squad stood on the other side of him closer to the stairs. She didn't know the details but she knew Neji had problems with his cousin.

Akari turned her attention back to Sasuke. Hayate had now given the signal to begin. The two ninja didn't hesitate and went at it. Sasuke was doing pretty well but he seemed tired. The man looked to be a tough contender. Moments into the fight Sasuke pinned his opponent. Naruto got excited but then Yoroi grabbed Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke looked panicked and slowly began loosening his grip. Yoroi lifted his fist up and brought it down on the boy. Then he leaped away. Seconds later he lunged at Sasuke and held his head down.

Akari couldn't tear her eyes away! She bit her lower lip and pulled out her kunai. Silently she twirled it while watching the match. She leaned in trying to get a closer look. Why did it seem like Sasuke was weakening? Then it happened. Her eyes shifted. Without thinking she closed them and held her head in between her hands.

"Akari! Are you okay?" Hayama asked with worry.

"Yeah I just…I have a headache." She mustered. "I need some air."

Quickly she got of the railing and rushed past Team 7 and Team Gai.

"Akari! Whats wrong?" She heard Lee calling behind her.

Ignoring him she made her way down the stairs. Then she was outside. She backed up against the wall and slowly slid down. Akari hugged her knees and placed her forehead on them. She sat like that for what seemed like eternity. Finally she composed herself and leaned her head back on the wall. She stared up at the sky.

So it had happened again. Not only that but she had followed Itachi's instructions without hesitation. Too bad he wasn't here to tell him about it like he asked her to. She felt a knot in her stomach at the thought. Would he even care about it anymore? She doubted it. Then why had she done as he said? Did a part of her still trust the murderous Uchiha? She shook her head and chided herself. Of Course not! It was just that she didn't know what else to do!

Once she felt ready she pulled herself off the ground. She patted herself clean then began making her way back. As she entered she saw Kakashi leading Sasuke away.

"Sasuke! Did you win?" She called out to him.

He turned surprised to see her. Kakashi stopped as well.

"Yes I did. I take it you missed the ending." He answered.

"Yeah sorry. I um got a headache. I'm sure you were great though." She said.

He nodded and let Kakashi lead him away again.

Akari made her way back to the main room. Shino was fighting one of the Sound ninja. She solemnly climbed the steps with her head down. If she hadn't had a stupid incident she wouldn't have missed Sasukes fight! He seemed a bit upset that she hadn't been there. If she had known it would've bothered him she would've toughed it out and stayed. But Sasuke was so reserved so how was she supposed to know what bothered him and what didn't!

"Umph!" Akari ran into something hard and rigid. Must be a wall.

"Watch were you're going" A harsh voice whispered. Oh! Not a wall!

"Im so sorry I wasn't…"

Akari was looking into the eyes of one of the Hidden Sand. He was staring daggers at her causing her to stop mid-sentence. It was the boy with the gourd on his back. His siblings stood behind him watching her with hostility. Jeez! Were all Hidden Sand ninja this scary looking? If so, she wouldn't be visiting there anytime soon. Wait! Weren't they on the upper level across from her before? She looked at her surroundings. Oh man! She had gone up the wrong side! Quickly she glanced at her siblings. They were on the other side watching warily with hands on their holsters. She realized how this must look to them. The Hidden Sand were still watching her in a hostile manner and they weren't sure whether they would attack her.

"Um again I'm sorry!" She's been saying that a lot today. "I'll make sure to watch where I'm going next time!"

"You might not survive the next time" The boy said menacingly.

Akari chuckled nervously then backed up slowly with her hands out in front of her. Once she reached the top step she turned on her heels and hastily retreated to the other side. Before she made it to her siblings Naruto stopped her.

"Hey! You okay? You rushed out earlier and now you look freaked!" He asked with genuine worry in his eyes.

Akari smiled warmly at him. Naruto Uzumaki was truly a great friend. She hugged him lightly to ease his worry.

"I'm fine. Just need some air." She assured him.

Then she pulled away and gave him a slight punch on the shoulder.

"Enough worrying about me and keep your head in the game Hero! Your match should be coming up soon!" She grinned at him.

"And I plan to win!" He was his normal self again.

Still smiling she left him and met her siblings.

"If those Sand ninja had tried anything we were ready to back you up!" Riko said angrily. Mizuko nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys but there was no need. It was my fault for running into him! He sure is creepy though! Maybe if I get to know him he'll turn out to be a good guy." She tapped her chin in thought.

"You just agreed to him being creepy and yet you want to be friends with the guy!" Riko ran his hand through his hair exasperatedly.

"Why are you surprised?" Mizuko rolled her eyes.

Akari ignored them and turned to the fight. Shino had won. Probably used his bugs. Akari still remembered running into him in the forest as a kid and helping him find some. He was a weird guy but good at what he does. Akari's eyes wandered away from him and landed on the boy with the gourd. He looked bored and unimpressed. Then his eyes met hers. He glared at her but she tilted her head curiously and smiled. He blinked in surprise but then composed himself and looked away.

"Maybe" Akari whispered to herself.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Kankuro" and "Misumi Tsurugi" appeared on the screen. Akari didn't know these people or cared for the outcome of the match. Though she did notice one of them was from the Hidden Sand. He was the one dressed all in black and with markings on his face.

"Finally! We get to see what the Sand's made of!" Riko smirked.

He was right. None of them had seen them in action as of yet. Akari wondered if they were any good. They sure seemed to act like they were. Thinking this she glanced at the boy with the gourd. You'd think he'd be excited for his teammate but he just looked indifferent. As if he didn't care for the outcome either. Or maybe he was just positive Kankuro would win. Either way, he was going to be a tough nut to crack! That's ok though. She was up for the challenge.

But he would have to wait. First up was a fellow Leaf ninja. Akari made her way towards Hinata who stood among Team 8.

"Hey Hinata! Been awhile hasn't it?" She smiled at the Hyuuga.

"Ak…Akari. Yes it has. Have you been well?" The girl replied shyly.

"Yes thank you. Still as shy as ever I see"

Hinata blushed then nodded.

"I Swear! Hinata has blushed just about every shade of red possible!" Kiba teased. Hinata's blush deepened.

Akari laughed and took a step closer to Kiba. Then before the boy could argue she plucked Akamaru of his head. The small dog didn't complain though something seemed to be bothering him. She stroked his head and he buried deeper in her arms.

"Come on Akari! You can't just grab him like that! And Akamaru, you shouldn't enjoy it so much! You're supposed to be a skilled ninja not a lap dog!" Kiba growled. Akari only chuckled.

"Loosen up Kiba! Akamaru and I are just rekindling our friendship." She said.

"You mean like when we were kids and you'd take him during recess and wouldn't give him back till after!" He muttered.

"Exactly. But if it bothers you so much I will no longer take him during recess." She smiled.

"Whatever"

Akari gently lifted Akamaru from her arms and placed him back on the boys head. Kiba, content again, smiled at her and turned to face the match. Akari looked at shino who was standing quietly to the side. He was watching her with no readable expression. In that moment a small bug flew by his face.

"Congrats on your win Shino! Your bugs did great." She said

"Thank you. They are quite amazing."

Satisfied with her compliment he also turned his attention to the match. Kiba and he seemed awfully interested in the Sand ninja. Akari glanced down for a quick look at the fight. The guy from Kabuto's team had the advantage. He had his arms and legs wrapped around Kankuro. Literally wrapped. It was as if his body was made of rubber or something. The odds weren't in Kankuro's favor. She turned to face Hinata again.

"You really should try harder to talk to Naruto." She said bluntly.

"Waaa….What!" Hinata gasped.

"Oh come on Hinata! You can't watch him from the sidelines forever!" Akari exclaimed.

"I…I can't. I…I'm not ready!" The Hyuuga was crimson now.

"I haven't seen you in 6 years and yet you haven't changed! I was hoping you would've made some leeway by now!" Hinata recoiled a little. Crap! She wasn't trying to hurt her feelings.

"Sorry! I know your trying. It's just that you need to push through your shyness Hinata." She said a little softer.

Hinata rose her head a little. She stared at Akari for a moment then her eyes flitted behind her. Akari didn't have to turn around to see who she was looking at. Team 7 was standing a few feet away.

"I know. But every time I think I'm ready I just can't. I'm really trying though. I want to stand beside him as Sakura does." Hinata whispered.

Akari stood with her mouth open. Hinata had managed to say all that without a single stutter! The Hyuuga noticed her staring and blushed. She lowered her head again and looked at the floor. Akari grapped her shoulders and forced her to look up at her.

"And you will one day! You've already spoken to him. I've seen you! You're doing great and with my help you'll do better!" She smiled encouragingly at the girl.

"Really?"

"Of course. You're my friend and I like to help my friends!" Akari answered.

Hinata smiled shyly at her and nodded. Akari grinned and let the girl go. She waved goodbye and walked back to her siblings. As she passed she noticed Neji glaring at Hinata. What did that poor girl do to him? As if he heard her, Neji looked her way. His eyes softened a little but she could tell he was upset with her. Akari glared at him and shook her head. She wasn't about to feel guilty for talking to a friend. She wasn't going to let him make her choose between them. Though she did feel bad for glaring at him so she smiled apologetically and mouthed "Sorry". He nodded slightly and looked away.

"Ughhh! Why are Hyuugas so difficult?" She groaned as she reached her siblings.

"Don't complain Akari. You and you alone choose your friends. If you don't like the way they are then why choose them. You can't change them unless they're willing too." Mizuko said without looking away from the match.

"Right" Akari muttered.

She leaned over the railing in frustration. Then she blinked in surprise. Misumi was hugging a puppet! Kankuro stood a few feet away smirking. What had she missed! It's barely been 10 minutes! In that moment the puppet moved and in a swift movement cracked Misumi's neck. Oh man! Akari didn't think someone would die!

"Chill Akari. The guy can contort himself. He'll live." Riko said.

Oh yeah. Well that was good. The Proctors had mentioned people dying but she didn't think she would see it happen. Sure she had gone on missions where they've had to kill but that was different. That was necessary. This was just a test. Hayate called the match and the next names appeared.

"Ino Yamanaka" and "Mizuko Yoshida"

"Looks like you're up sis!" Riko grinned.

"That's the girl with the mind switching technique right?" She asked.

"Yes. Her father is very skilled so she should be as well. Be careful Mizuko though I doubt you'll lose." Hayate answered.

"Yeah! Piece of cake!" Akari said.

Mizuko nodded and then flung herself over the railing landing gracefully in the arena. Akari watched as she made her way to the center and faced Ino. She was a little curious of Ino's skills. If Sakura has grown this much then maybe she has as well.

"You better watch yourself because there is no way your beating me!" Ino exclaimed.

Well she was certainly confident. Akari hoped the girl had the skills to back it up. Hayate began the match and Mizuko didn't wait long. She ran at Ino before the other girl could react and kicked her in the stomach. Ino flew backwards slamming her back against the wall right below Akari. The impact made her recoil and she landed face first on the ground. She was still.

"Well Mizuko got straight to the point didn't she?" Riko muttered.

"I didn't think it would end this quickly" Akari whispered.

Then movement caught her eye. Ino was pushing herself up on all fours. She was muttering to herself and Akari was close enough to hear.

"No. I'm not going to lose. I won't let Sakura show me up."

She was on her feet. Slowly she walked towards Mizuko who was surprised to see the other girl standing. Ino pulled out a kunai causing Mizuko to pull one out herself and go into defensive position. But the blonde didn't attack. Instead she brought the weapon to her hair and sliced her ponytail clean off! A few people gasped but Akari could hear Sakura the loudest.

"What the hell? Why did she do that?" Riko asked.

"She wants what everyone wants. She wants to change for the better. Though I don't think cutting her hair will do for her what it did for Sakura." Akari answered.

She was still watching Ino. The girl seemed just as shocked at what she had done. She was staring down at the hair in her hands. Then she let it go and faced Mizuko once more. Akari's sister was staring at her opponent in disbelief. Ino saw her chance and lunged. Her fist made contact and sent Mizuko stumbling back. Before Mizuko could compose herself Ino roundhouse kicked her. Mizuko was now on the ground with a surprised expression.

It didn't last long though. She jumped up and dogded just as Ino flung shuriken in the space she had just been. Now that she had gotten over her initial shock she stood facing her opponent. Mizuko wiped away the blood dripping from her mouth.

"I'll admit I thought you'd be an easy win." She said.

"Hardly" Ino growled.

Mizuko smiled then nodded. Ino began to raise her arms. She touched her thumbs and index fingers to each other and held her hands out towards Mizuko. Akari's sibling prepared herself unsure of what the other girls plan was. Then understanding shadowed across her face. Quickly she weaved hand signs.

"Water Style! Raging waves!" She yelled.

A jet of water spewed out of her mouth. It hit Ino head on knocking her down and overwhelming her. The water stopped coming and the girl lay on the ground in a puddle completely drenched. What was left of her hair was plastered on her face. She wasn't moving. Hayate made his way over and placed a hand on her neck.

"The Match is over. Ino is unable to continue so the winner is Mizuko Yoshida."

Akari's sister walked to ino's side and woke her gently. She helped the girl up and supported her as they walked up the steps. Once they reached Asuma Sensei Mizuko handed her over and he set her gently up against the wall. Ino said something to Mizuko who nodded in response. Then she made her way to Akari and Riko.

"She did pretty well that Ino" Riko told her as she sat on the edge.

"Yeah she did." She said with her faced pressed in between the bars.

"What did she tell you?" Akari asked.

"She said she would have won had she been able to complete her technique" Mizuko muttered. "I agree with her. I don't think I could handle having her mind in my body."

Akari looked down at her sister. She didn't think the same. Mizuko was smart in mind and body. If anyone could handle it then it would be her. But then again, knowing someone else was controlling your body didn't sound too inviting. She glanced at Ino. Sakura was now sitting beside her and they were whispering to each other. Akari had almost forgotten that they used to be very good friends. Sakura looked up and saw her watching. She smiled timidly and waved. Akari did the same. Ino looked at the two of them confused. Then Sakura must have explained because Ino's expression turned to surprise. She looked at Akari who waved in response. Slowly Ino waved back.

"Looks like you have two less enemies." Riko teased.

"Seems that way. I wish I had given them a chance sooner though. I'd know them a lot better." She whispered.

"Hey guys. It's Tenten's turn." Mizuko said. "Along with another Sand Ninja."

They leaned on the railing and looked down. Tenten and the girl from the Hidden Sand stood facing each other. The other girls name was still on the screen. Temari. Kankuro and Temari. All that was left was to find out the other boys name. The boy with the gourd.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I wonder what he's thinking." Akari whispered.

"Who?" Riko asked.

"The one with the gourd." She said.

"Seriously? Who cares! Do you find him attractive or something because he just seems creepy to me!" He exclaimed.

"Riko. Your sister doesn't have to find someone attractive to want to get to know them." Hayama said.

"Exactly! I'm just genuinely curious about him. Though I'll admit he is pretty cute." She grinned.

"Akari. I'm okay with you wanting to make friends but please be cautious. That boy has a certain aura to him. One I'm not sure I like." Hayama said warily.

Akari looked at her sensei and nodded. If the boy turned out to be a psycho she'd back off. No point in trying to get through to him if he was. She put that out of her mind and watched the match. Tenten wasn't doing too well. Her weapon based attacks just weren't cutting it. Temari's wind techniques just blew them away. However hard she tried Tenten just couldn't get a hit. The girl from the Hidden Sand was too much for her.

The match didn't last long. In the end Tenten lost and was sent away on a stretcher. Then it was Shikamaru's turn. His opponent was the girl named Kin. She was from the Hidden Sound. Akari hadn't seen the boy in while but he still seemed as lazy as ever.

"Everything must still be a drag to him." Akari smiled.

At first the girl was doing well. It looked as if she had a chance of winning but Shikamaru got her in the end. His Shadow Imitation technique ensnared her and he was able to knock her unconscious. Lazy he might be but Shikamaru was still the brightest of his class. He passed her as he made his way to his team.

"Very well done. Glad to see you take some things seriously." She teased.

"Doesn't mean it wasn't a total drag." He said.

She chuckled and he continued on his way but not before smiling at her.

"You managed to become friends with most of them before being moved up huh?" Mizuko asked.

"I did. I always liked Shikamaru the best though. He didn't treat anybody any different. Not even Naruto." She answered.

"I wonder why they all treated him poorly as a kid. Do you know Hayama Sensei?" Riko questioned.

"Some blame him for something that happened years ago. Something the boy had nothing to do with. But children tend to follow by example. If their parents think badly of him so will they. Even if they don't know the reason why." He said vaguely.

"Okay. But what happened?" Akari pried.

"Like I said it happened years ago. There's no need for you to know the details." His tone implied they shouldn't ask any more questions.

The siblings let it go and faced the screen. The boy they were just talking about was up. Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka. This match was going to be interesting. Akari liked both boys but she wanted Naruto to win. With a dream like his he was going to have to.

"Let's see why that village named a bridge after him" Mizuko said.

Akari gripped the railing firmly. She wasn't going to miss this match for anything, but where was Sasuke? Shouldn't he be here to see his teammates match? As if to answer her question, Kakashi sensei appeared next to Sakura. The Uchiha was not with him. Sakura must've asked because Akari heard him answer.

"Don't worry. He's just resting in the infirmary."

Akari could've sworn he looked her way when he said it. Maybe he knew she was wondering the same thing. She nodded slightly just in case he did mean for her to hear. Then she looked down at the arena. Naruto looked very excited. Kiba on the other hand looked as if he already won. Akari didn't think it was smart to underestimate Naruto just yet. That is until Kiba's right hook sent the boy flying. Naruto didn't look like he was getting back up.

"Man. Is it really already over?" Riko asked.

"It…it can't be. Naruto has to be stronger than that." Akari said in shock.

"He's not done just yet." Mizuko muttered.

Akari glanced at her sister then back at the boy. Naruto was getting back up! Kiba looked extremely upset. He was sure he had just won. But Naruto Uzumaki was not staying down.

"Don't ever. Don't ever underestimate me!" He growled.

Whoa! Akari felt chills running up her body! Everyone one around her was in complete shock. Especially the rookies. Who knew that the Naruto they once knew was no more. This one meant business. Rock Lee burst into a cheer and Sakura loudly encouraged her teammate. She glanced over at the pink haired girl. Sakura turned to her with a big grin on her face. Akari grinned back. Their friend was not out of this fight just yet!

Kiba threw a smoke bomb that quickly enveloped Naruto. Akari leaned in trying to get a closer look but she had no idea what was going on! Then Naruto ran out of the smoke only to be pushed back in by Akamaru. Slowly the smoke cleared allowing everyone to see Naruto. He lay unconscious on the ground with the small dog by his side.

"Oh no! Come on Naruto please get up." Akari whispered.

Akamaru ran to Kiba's open arms. Was it really over? Akari was very disappointed but then Akamaru lunged at Kiba biting him in the arm! What? Akamaru would never hurt Kiba! Then it hit her. Naruto Uzumaki was a lot smarter than he seemed. She smiled to herself now that she understood. Kiba was in complete shock until in his dogs place stood Naruto. A different Naruto held up the real Akamaru. The boy had managed a transformation jutsu on top of a clone jutsu at the same time! Akari could tell the others were impressed. Who wouldn't be!

Kiba was still in this though. He through a chakra enhancing pill at his dog who gladly swallowed it. Slowly Akamaru's fur turned red. He broke free of the Naruto holding him who disappeared in smoke. The dog transformed into another Kiba and crouched on the originals back. Naruto wasn't too happy about that. He didn't think it was fair until Hayate explained it was. Food pills were just another tool.

"ON ALL FOURS JUTSU!" Kiba yelled before him and Akamaru lunged at Naruto.

Naruto dodged but the two Kiba's continued their attack. Akari's friend was doing his best until…

"MAN BEAST! ULTIMATE TIAJUTSU!"

Kiba and Akamaru were nothing but a blur. They hit Naruto from every direction. In the end, Naruto lay face down on the ground bleeding. Akari's palms were getting blisters from how tightly she gripped the railing. It looked as if Kiba had finally won. But he hadn't. Not yet. Naruto was still trying to get back up. Akari could hear him mumbling. Whatever he said Kiba laughed at it.

"Im gonna be Hokage!" Kiba exclaimed.

Did Akari hear him right? Was that what Naruto was saying? Kiba continued to insult him. He called Naruto weak. Akari almost flung herself over the railing to teach the dog boy a lesson! How dare he say stuff like that! Kiba was her friend but there was no way she could let him get away with what he was saying. How could Hinata! She glanced at the Hyuuga girl who had her hands clasped in front of her, watching her teammate and the boy she admired nervously. Then she felt a hand grip her arm firmly.

"Naruto wouldn't appreciate you jumping in Akari." Hayama sensei said.

He was right of course. Naruto could handle this on his own. Even now he beginning to stand. It didn't seem like Kiba's words had phased him. He stared down kiba with determination in his eyes.

"Sorry but, you can forget about being Hokage. Because I'm the top dog around here." He smirked.

This fight really had its up and downs. It had Akari on the edge. She really hoped Naruto could pull this off. He sure wasn't giving up just yet. She watched as the fight continued. Naruto was holding his own but Kiba wasn't easing up. He threw more smoke bombs and attacked. When things cleared up Akari was surprised to see not 2 but 3 Kibas! Naruto was definitely stronger. Kiba made up his mind and punched the one he believed was fake. It looked as if he got the right one until in its place lay Akamaru.

Kiba was shocked. His nose was never wrong! Quickly he turned and hit the other Kiba who also turned back to Akamaru. Whoa! Naruto came to impress! The first Akamaru transformed back to Naruto who took the chance to kick Kiba in the chin. He looked very pleased with himself. Kiba slowly stood back up and seemed to calm himself. He went on the attack again overwhelming Naruto once more. He was too fast for Akari's friend. That is until he snuck up behind the boy who chose that moment to let out some gas. Literally. Naruto farted in Kibas face who blanched in disgust completely disoriented. Quickly Naruto produced some clones and went on an assault that devastated Kiba. Naruto Uzumaki was the winner!

"That was an unusual method." Mizuko grimaced.

"Eh! Whatever works right! Man did you see Kiba's face? Totally epic!" Riko laughed.

"He did it! He really did it!" Akari grinned.

She was ecstatic! Naruto had really come a long way these past few years. She watched as he made his way to the upper level. That's when Hinata made her move. She held out a container for him to take. He seemed confused but then grinned and gladly took it. She blushed and smiled at him. Yes Hinata! Nicely done! Akari was happy for her until she saw the names appear on the screen.

"Hinata Hyuuga" and "Neji Hyuuga"

Akari's face fell. Instantly she ran towards Neji before he could walk down the steps.

"Neji please don't do anything rash! Shes a good person and shes your cousin for god's sake!" She pleaded.

"This doesn't concern you Akari. Refrain from telling me what to do in situations you don't understand." He said coldly before joining his cousin in the arena.

Doesn't concern her! Hinata was her friend and she was about to be pummeled by Neji who also happened to be her friend! How did this not concern her? If Hinata came out severely injured would she be able to forgive the Hyuuga boy? Akari could handle a lot of things but this may prove too much.

"Akari! Hey, whats wrong?" Sakura called.

Slowly Akari made her way to her new friend who stood with Naruto and the rest of Neji's squad. She stood beside them and faced the arena.

"Im just worried for Hinata that's all. Neji can be…"

"Intense." Rock Lee finished her sentence.

She looked to him and nodded. He understood what was going through her head. Gai sensei also looked slightly worried.

"Don't worry guys! I'm sure Hinata will do great." Naruto grinned.

Akari gave him a small smile but didn't really feel any better. She glanced down at her two friends who were now talking. Hinata called Neji her brother which surprised Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi went on to explain things to them but by then Akari had tuned them out.

The fight turned out differently then she imagined. It didn't look to good at first. Neji said some awful things to Hinata. Naruto tensed up beside her and she knew he wasn't all too happy with her classmate. He yelled down encouragement to Hinata which shocked everyone including her. Naruto was more upset than she thought. His words reached Hinata who prepared herself to fight. She and her cousin activated their Byakugan which sent Kakashi into another explanation.

The match seemed even. The two Hyuugas fought so gracefully it seemed as if they were dancing. Hinata was really holding her own but Akari could tell Neji was holding back. This made Akari even more anxious. Naruto gripped Hinata's container tightly in his hand. At that moment it looked as if Hinata had landed a blow which caused the boy next to her to get excited. It hadn't made its mark though. Neji on the other hand had managed one close to her heart. Then he revealed the many blows he had made to her chakra points on her arms. Hinata fell face first on the ground. Hayate began to call the fight.

"NO! DON'T STOP THIS MATCH" Naruto yelled.

Sakura chided him but Akari wanted to hug the boy fiercely. He had also noticed that Hinata wasn't done. She was slowly beginning to stand. Neji looked surprised to see that she could still stand. He told her to just give up. That she carried a heavy burden and was angry with herself for being weak. If she just gave up she wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

"No, you're wrong brother. You've got it backwards. You see, I can tell. That you're the one. Your suffering much more than I. You're the one who's all torn up about the Main and the Side branches of the Hyuuga clan." She managed.

Akari beamed at her friend. She was extremely proud of who she had become and she'd gotten this far on her own. She turned to Neji hoping he also noticed the change. Her face fell at his expression. She saw complete rage and hatred. He was beyond reason now and lunged at Hinata. Fear coursed through Akari.

"NEJI! NO!" She yelled.

He ignored her but he didn't hit his mark. Hayate and the some of the Jonin surrounded him and held him back. He didn't take this well and accused them of giving special treatment to the Main Hyuuga branch. Akari wasn't watching him though. Her eyes were on Hinata. She seemed well until she coughed up blood and fell to her knees. Kuranai Sensei went to her and layed her down. Naruto, Sakura, and Rock Lee ran to her and Akari followed.

She kneeled down next to her fallen friend not paying attention to anything around her. She could feel Neji watching her. Hinata didn't look well. Akari almost burst into tears. What had Neji done! All this because he was jealous of the Main branch.

"And second. Once a failure always a failure. You can't change that."

That was Neji's voice. Akari didn't look up but she could feel her body shaking in anger. She felt Naruto stand and heard him running to attack the Hyuuga boy. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rock Lee stop him. She wanted to say something but Hinata coughed blood again.

"She going into cardiac arrest" Kuranai stated.

The medics came out and placed the girl on a stretcher.

"I'm going with her." Akari said to no one in particular.

"Take care of her." Sakura whispered.

She nodded and glanced up at her squad. They were watching Neji in disappointment. Akari knew how they felt all too well. Hayama met her eyes and nodded. He wouldn't keep her from being at her friend's side. She turned and finally met Neji's gaze. Again his eyes softened like they always do when he looks at her. But she didn't see what she was hoping for. Regret.

"If she doesn't make it. I'll never forgive you." Her voiced wavered.

Then she turned and followed the medics to the infirmary. She caught up to them out in the hall and walked beside Hinata. She put and hand over hers.

"She'll make it won't she? I made a promise just now. One I don't want to keep but will have to if things don't turn out okay." She said. A small tear ran down her cheek.

"We will try our hardest to make her well." One of the medics answered.

They took her into a room where they would be treating her. They asked Akari to wait outside. She took a seat and did just that. She waited. She didn't know how long but it was enough time to think. If she lost Hinata she'd loose Neji too. She hadn't meant to say what she did but it came out anyways. Now she couldn't take it back. Akari thought back to the look on his face when she said it. She had seen sadness but only that. Still no regret.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Akari sat with her head in her hands. A few moments ago a medic walked out to inform her that Hinata would make it. That meant she wouldn't have to keep her promise to Neji. But that didn't mean she couldn't be angry with him. It was going to be a couple of days before she would speak to him again. At least Hinata was doing well. The Hyuuga girl had really impressed Akari. To think she stood up to Neji like that. Plus she managed to get Narutos attention as well. Akari smiled to herself.

She lifted her head and leaned it agianst the wall. She glanced around her and noticed there was another room down the hall. It was marked as occupied. She stared at it for a moment before it dawned on her. Sasuke! Kakashi had said he was resting in the infirmary. Akari stood and made her way to the door. She lifted her fist to knock but hesitated. Would he want to see her? She didn't see why not. Akari knocked twice before opening the door and peeking in.

Sasuke lay staring out the window. There wasn't much of a view, just the trees of the Forest of Death. He was startled when he heard a knock on his door. Akari Yoshida was watching him. She was halfway into the room but looked unsure about entering. Sasuke had wanted to be alone but he felt slightly better at seeing his old friend.

"Um, hi Sasuke. I just wanted…to see if you were doing okay." She asked.

"Im doing fine thank you." He replied.

She didn't move from the door but smiled as if relieved. Sasuke didn't know what more to say. It had been so long since they've actually spoken. Not counting the small conversations they managed to have. Akari lifted a hand and gave a slight wave before slowly backing out of the room.

"Wait! You…can come in if you want." Sasuke muttered.

Akari glanced behind her at the room Hinata was in. The medic said it would be a while so there was no harm in accepting Sasuke's offer. Besides, she had meant to go inside but seeing him staring out the window made her believe he wanted to be alone. She looked back at the boy who was staring at her expectantly. She smiled and made her way into the room. He smiled back and watched her as she reached him.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was worried when you didn't show up with Kakashi."

She was now standing at his side. She glanced around her but she didn't see a chair. He didn't seem too hurt so she sat on the bed which seemed to startle him. She almost got back up but he smiled again.

"Sorry to worry you. He thought it was best if I regained my energy here." He said.

"Did the fight wear you out or were you hurt in the forest?" She asked.

He frowned.

"That's okay. You don't have to tell me." She said quickly.

"No. It's fine. I had an incident in the forest. Because of it I wasn't at my best during my match." He answered.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry I missed it. I…had an incident myself." She explained.

"It's okay. By the way, how have the matches been?" He asked.

"Well so far Shino, Kankuro of the sand, my sister, Temari of the sand, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji have advanced."

"So Naruto did it? That's good. I would like a chance to go up against him. Who's left?"

"My brother, Rock Lee, Choji, Kabuto, The creepy guy from the sound, and the boy with the gourd."

He nodded and stayed silent. Akari didn't say anything either. The silence wasn't awkward. It was comfortable, nice even . He looked out the window again and she joined him. They were like this for a few minutes. Then she glanced back at him. She noticed a loose strand of hair on his face that would normally be held back by his headband. Without thinking she reached over and brushed it back in place. He was startled again and she pulled back. Then he cringed and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" She said in worry.

"No…no it wasn't you. My um…injury is causing my sharingan to act up."

"Your…sharingan."

He opened his eyes and she saw the red. The red she always thought beautiful. The red Itachi used to have. She thought seeing it again would cause her pain but on Sasuke it still looked beautiful. She leaned in for a closer look. Sasuke blushed but she didn't notice.

"Your eyes. They're amazing." She whispered.

He smiled slightly but still seemed a bit uncomfortable. Finally she understood why. Akari was practically on top of him! She had a hand on each side of him and her face was inches from his. She blushed and quickly pulled back.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Again they were silent. She watched him and then realized something. He had squeezed his eyes shut just as she had earlier. It caught her off guard at how similar it was. She looked at his eyes again but the sharingan was gone.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"What? Oh…no I'm fine. I um need to go check on Hinata but I'll see you later okay?" She muttered.

She stood from the bed and was about to go. Then she stopped and hesitated before looking back at Sasuke. She smiled at him and leaned down to kiss his cheek lightly. When she pulled away he was blushing and staring at her in shock.

"Bye Sasuke."

This time she did go. She walked back to her seat and waited again. This time she had other things to think about. Why had she reacted that way to Sasuke squeezing his eyes? Plenty of people do it to clear their heads or when they're in pain. Still, why did Itachi tell her to close her eyes? Is it to hide them? He did say to lie and say her head hurt when it didn't. In fact there wasn't any pain. It was just disorienting to see the world differently.

She groaned and leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling. She watched the light bulb above her until her vision blurred. Then she heard the wheeling of a gurney. She turned her head in its direction and waited for her eyes to adjust. Medics were running in her way pulling along a boy dressed in green. Rock Lee!

Quickly she stood as they passed her. He was in bad shape. Really bad shape! His arms and legs looked mangled. The bandages that he wore were splattered in his blood. What had happened!

"Lee! How did this happen." She cried.

"We need to get him treated immediately. Please move aside." A medic lightly nudged her away.

She obliged and watched as they pushed her friend away. They took him in the room Hinata had been taken to. Wasn't she still in there? She looked around her but there was no one to ask. She sat back down until a medic walked out.

"Rock Lee! Is he alright? And Hinata, where is she?" She asked him.

"The boy has sustained serious injuries. We're trying our best." He said.

"Is your best good enough!" She cried.

These exams were beginning to wear her down. Twice now she had to see her friends go through those doors unsure of the outcome. The medic stared at her in pity.

"Sorry" She whispered.

"The girl has been moved into the village's hospital. I'm to take the Uchiha boy there now." He continued.

She nodded and watched him enter Sasuke's room. She decided to head back. She had been here long enough and her friends were gone anyways. Only Lee was left and it was obvious that she wouldn't be seeing him for quite a while. She was ready to go home. She wanted to lay in bed and wake up to a better day.

"Akari! There you are! Hayama sensei sent me to get you since it's the last match." Riko was running towards her.

"The last? Have you gone?"

"Yes and no." He said with a scowl. "I was to go up against that guy Kabuto, but he forfeit because he said he had been injured in the forest! Can you believe that?"

"Sorry Riko. At least you advanced right?" She said.

"I guess. Let's go. We need to talk to you." He turned to go.

She followed him to the arena where Choji was fighting Dosu from the Sound. They made their way up the steps. She was stopped by Sakura.

"How is she?" She asked in worry.

"She'll be okay. I saw Sasuke too. They're both being moved to the hospital in the village." She answered.

"Good. And…Lee?"

"I…I don't know. I only saw him getting wheeled inside." She whispered.

Sakura nodded and let her pass. Once she reached her squad the match ended. Dosu had won. All who advanced met in the center of the arena. The twelve of them were given opponents.

Naruto-Neji

Sasuke-Gaara

Shino-Kankuro

Temari-Shikamaru

Dosu-Riko

Akari-Mizuko

Akari was saddened to find that she was paired with Mizuko. She looked to her sister who gave her an encouraging smile. She gave her a small smile and nodded. The Proctor's dismissed them before giving them a month of training before the finals. A whole month for her to train to beat her sister. She was going to have to get used to the idea.

The four of them made their way back to the village. They were silent until Hayama dropped them off at their house.

"Akari. I need you to give up on befriending the boy from the sand." Hayama said.

"What? Why? What changed…Rock Lee?" She looked up at him. He nodded.

"Akari, he nearly killed Lee! And he would've enjoying doing it! Don't go near him understood!" Riko begged her.

"They're right. All I could sense from him was blood-lust. He's dangerous and we'd be happier if you removed all thought of him." Mizuko added.

"Okay. I'll…I'll stay away. I saw what he did to Lee." She muttered.

Hayama sensei led them inside and greeted their parents. Their parents congratulated them on advancing and said they'd have a celebratory dinner. Hayama sensei politely declined their offer to stay and excused himself. The twins went to their room to rest but Akari stood in the living room. Her parents went to her but she answered before they could ask.

"Yes. It happened. I managed to leave the room until it passed."

"So no one saw you? Are you positive?" Her dad asked. Her mom had her hand pressed over her mouth on the verge of tears.

"Yes! Guys what's wrong with me! Why won't you tell me?"

She was beyond frustrated! She had already dealt with enough today and now her parents! Whatever secret they were keeping was beginning to weigh on her. She sat down and placed her face in her hands. Tears ran down her face.

"Please tell me. I can't take it anymore. Every time you look at me it's as if you're scared of losing me! Am I dying? Is that it? Just tell me!"

"Oh sweetie! Of course not! Kin we need to tell her!" Her mother was at her side holding her.

"I…I don't think we can. She should hear it from someone else." Her father looked down at them sadly.

"Who better to tell her than her own parents?" Her mother said.

"Him. She needs to speak to the Third." He replied.

"The Third? What does he know?" Akari looked up.

"Enough. But it's not him who will explain. He'll send word to someone who will." He answered her.

"Why are you being so vague? Can't the two of you tell me?"

"Your fathers' right. It's best to hear it from someone like you." Her mother squeezed her tightly.

"Like her? Mom, dad what's going on?" Mizuko asked from the hall. Riko stood beside her.

"She'll tell you when she gets back. Right now she needs to go before it gets to dark."

Her mother helped her to her feet and led her to the door. Her father left the room and came back with a note. She was to give it to the Hokage. Her hands shook as she took. She placed it in her pouch and walked outside. Akari glanced at her family before leaving to the see the Hokage.

Once she stood outside his office she wasn't sure she wanted to know the truth. It was going to change things. She knew that much. But she had made her choice so she walked in.

"Akari? How may I help you?" The old man said.

Without a word she went up to him and handed him the note. She watched anxiously as he read it. His expression changed from curiosity to understanding. Then he caught the page on fire and let it burn. Once done he motioned for Akari to take a seat before taking his own. The Hokage clasped his hands in front of him and watched her for what seemed like ages. Finally he spoke.

"Akari, you know you are not originally from the Yoshida family." He said

She nodded.

"My girl. You are an Uchiha."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It took a moment for Akari go grasp what the Hokage had just said. She let out a small laugh in disbelief. She obviously didn't hear him right. The Uchiha's were dead. Sasuke was all that was left. She looked up at the Third who was watching her carefully. He looked serious. That's when it hit her. He meant what he said! She stood up in shock.

"What are you saying? I can't be an Uchiha! If I am, then why am I still alive! Itachi would've killed me along with the rest of them!" She cried out.

"Akari. Please sit."

In that moment she had nearly walked out on the Hokage. This was just too much to process. What he was saying, well it was absurd. Her an Uchiha? She thought about it and realized it was a possibility. Her parents took her in years before the massacre. But Itachi must have known who she was. Why else would her parents have called him that day all those years ago? So why let her live? She still had questions and the Third had the answers. Slowly she did as he said.

"Akari, you were born and Uchiha. Years ago a few days after you were born, your parents were found dead a couple of miles outside the village. They had you with them. An A.N.B.U found you and brought you back. We were planning to return you to the Uchihas, but he didn't think it was a good idea. Instead he we chose the Yoshidas. They're good people and we knew they'd raise you well. They agreed to keep your secret and have done so ever since."

"But what were my…parents doing out there? And why have a family I wasn't born into raise me?"

"There was conflict at the time. We thought it best you grew up outside of it."

"We? You mean you and the A.N.B.U who found me? Who was he?" She asked.

"A friend. Now listen Akari, we would've of never let you know the truth had it not been for your sharingan."

"My what!"

"Kin and Hana were told to keep a look out for it. That's why they called for an Uchiha when you had your first incident." He continued.

"Itachi" She whispered.

"Yes. Once you told him what happened he knew you would one day receive your sharingan. No one else could know about your true origin so he told you how to hide it. Now you've had another incident. I saw it myself during the second exam. Had you not come I would've gone to you. You need to know the truth so that you can better hide it."

"And that's why my parents sent me to you. So that I don't give myself away."

"Yes"

"I still have questions! About my real parents and the conflict that kept me from the Uchihas! Also who was the A.N.B.U who found me and why trust him to give me to another family?"

"Go home for now. I will send word to the one who found you. He will explain things in more detail."

"Why can't you just tell me?" She didn't want to wait.

"I was only tasked with telling you the truth. Your parent's would like you to see him again."

"Again?"

The Hokage nodded and rose from his desk. This was her queue to leave. She knew he wouldn't say more so she rose and walked out. Once outside she hesitated. He had told her to go home but she wasn't ready to see her family. Instead she chose to walk the streets of the village. The sun was setting so there weren't many people out. This was fine with her. She needed to be alone.

"Man I love this ramen!"

Akari was startled and stopped. She was about to pass Ichiraku Ramen and of course Naruto was there! Did she not tell herself she wanted to be alone! She didn't want to see him! She didn't want to see anyone! Quickly she took to the roofs. She leaped a few blocks away until she was certain she wouldn't run into him. Silently she dropped to the ground and glanced at her surroundings. She was at the park. The sun had finally set so the street lights were on illuminating the playground.

Akari made her way to the swings and took a seat. Her hand grasped the chains firmly as she lightly began to swing. So she finally knew the truth. She was a part of clan who had been slaughtered by one their own. She was an Uchiha. She tried to feel some connection to them but she couldn't. She didn't know them. Sasuke and…Itachi were all she knew. Oh man! Sasuke! How would she face him again? Could she tell him the truth? For years he believed he was all that was left of his clan. He was wrong. Akari knew that now. If she told him, would he accept her? She thought back to their moment together at the infirmary. She had seen his sharingan. She had one too! Curiosity got the best of her and she tried bringing it out. Slowly her vision shifted but then…

She tensed. Someone was in the park with her. Watching her. She could feel their eyes on her back. Slowly she gripped her kunai and shut her eyes. She felt them going back to normal. She couldn't let anyone see them.

"Please put it away. It's only me. I should've known I couldn't sneak up on you."

Akari swore under her breath. Of all the people to find her it had to be him! A part of her didn't want to put away her kunai. A few cuts and bruises would do him good. She thought better of it though. Maiming Neji wouldn't do any good. Though it would make her feel slightly better. She put it away.

"What do you want" She said curtly.

"You're angry with me." He whispered.

"Gee! You think? You nearly killed Hinata!"

"She provoked me! She should've given up when she had the chance!"

She rose in anger and turned to face him. Her hand were clenched into fists at her sides. He was standing a few feet away watching her. She could tell he was getting angry as well.

"She's your cousin! I don't care what issues you have with her, but you don't try and kill your family!" She yelled.

"I'd hardly consider her family! My father…Oh forget it!"

Neji looked so…hurt. She had never seen him this way. Akari had never asked about his father but it seemed to be sore subject. One he was willing to elaborate on. Her anger slowly resided. No matter how mad at him she was, she didn't like seeing him in pain. She went to him. Hesitantly she put her arms around him and held her friend. He let her.

"I don't understand what is going on between the two of you Neji. But I do know that you are both good people. If you would only…"

"Akari. Please let it go." He interrupted her.

"Okay. But just know that if you try to hurt her again, I won't stand idly by." She whispered.

"I understand why you wouldn't. Are you still angry with me?" He asked.

"Not at the moment"

She felt him smile. Akari let him go and took a step back. He frowned slightly. She gave him a small smile and after a moment he returned it.

"I should get home. I'll sleep better knowing you're no longer upset with me" He told her.

"Okay. See you later Neji."

Then he was gone. She stood there staring at the space he left behind. Slowly her smile faded. Now that Neji wasn't there her other problem resurfaced. Finally she turned to head home only to find someone else watching her. This person stood under the trees and was covered head to toe in a black cloak. All she saw was a silhouette. How had she not noticed their arrival? How long had they been there? She was so startled she just stared at the person.

"Akari Yoshida. The Hokage has summoned me. Come this way."

It was a man's voice. It sounded slightly familiar. The man turned and disappeared into the trees. Akari quickly followed. She walked a few feet away unsure of whether to trust him. He led her to the outside the village and kept going. Finally when they arrived at a cliff a few miles away from the village. It overlooked Konoha so she could see all the houses and faces of the previous Hokage.

"Why did you bring me out here Itachi?" She muttered. She kept her eyes on the village.

"I'm here to give you the answers you seek." He didn't seem surprised she knew who he was.

"So the man who murdered the Uchihas is the one who gave me to my parents."

"Yes. Listen carefully."

Akari turned to him. He had removed his hood and was staring at her. She inhaled sharply and tears ran down her face. She couldn't help it. She thought she could handle seeing him but she was wrong. Itachi looked the same as he did those years ago. Same long black hair and piercing onyx eyes. He seemed startled at her reaction and took a step back.

"What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? I haven't seen you in years and the last I heard was you murdered innocent people! Now you're here in front of me! How am I supposed to feel! I should hate you and try my hardest to kill you but I can't! It's what I was planning to do when I knew it was you but I just can't!"

She let the tears fall freely now. He stayed where he was just watching her. After a moment she calmed down. Slowly she wiped her cheeks and walked over to tree. She sat down and leaned her back against it facing the village.

"I'm sorry. I should've eased you into it. I didn't think you'd react like this. I didn't think I meant that much to you." He whispered.

"Yeah well neither did I. I barely saw you but somehow I grew to care for you. Maybe it was how much Sasuke used to talk about you. He made you come off as the greatest ninja in the world. Guess he was wrong." She muttered.

"Akari. Its time I explain. "

Of course he'd change the subject. He wasn't planning to talk about Sasuke just yet. Itachi glanced around him before hesitantly sitting across from her. She met his eyes and waited for him to begin.

"First, you must know why I did what I did. All those years ago my father was planning a coup on the village. He felt that the Uchiha would lead it into greatness. My father expected me to side with them but I couldn't. I vowed to protect the village and I did so in secret. A few years before I made the fatal decision I found your parents. They were also a part of the plan and were planning to train you to fight alongside them. A couple of days after you were born they were taking a walk outside the village with you. Unfortunately they ran into trouble with a few ninja from the Hidden Stone. A group of A. with me included were pursuing them but arrived too late. I got there first and found you hidden in the bushes. The Hidden Stone must have missed you. When the others arrived I was tasked with getting you home. By then I had decided not to. You were young and innocent and I didn't want you to follow in your parents footsteps. It would only lead to pain. So I spoke with the Hokage and we found a new family for you. Years later I would commit massive homicide. I had to. For the sake of the village."

He watched me carefully. She stared back at him in shock.

"You mean to tell me that the Uchiha were trying to take over the village so you killed them all? My real parents were a part of it? Then why leave Sasuke alive? Or me for that matter? We have Uchiha blood coursing through us!"

"Because I knew you could be raised to love the village and protect it. As for Sasuke, well I want him to one day rebuild our clan and make it better than it was before. Together the two of you will lead a new clan of Uchihas that dedicate their lives to Konoha." He said.

"So I should tell him about me?"

"Not yet. Give yourself time to adjust first."

"How? I don't know any other Uchiha to help me with this besides you and Sasuke!" She told him.

"I will help you. On certain days I will send word to you and you will meet me here. I'll show you how to use your sharingan and much more. I'll leave it up to you to decide when to tell Sasuke." He replied.

"Okay. Sounds good. I'll be trained by the man who singlehandedly annihilated a clan. Fun." Akari muttered.

"It won't be easy."

"Yeah, I figured." She stood and wiped away the dirt.

"You're taking this awfully well. You believed me quite easily." He stood as well.

"I guess a part of me still trusts you. But if even for a second you give me the impression that you have other intentions I'll kill you." She said nonchalantly.

"Sounds fair."

"Well then good night Itachi. I'll see you soon I guess."

She turned away and headed back to the village. When she was at the entrance she looked back at the cliff but the man was no longer there. She wasn't sure why she was taking this all so calmly but she didn't think it would last. Maybe because it was late and she was tired. She would probably freak out in the morning once she's had time to sleep on it.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Wake up!"

Akari slowly opened her eyes. She lay on her side staring at the window. Sunshine poured in causing the room to have a warm glow. It was a nice morning. Only thing that ruined it was her strange dream. Sasuke was in it but that wasn't all that weird. She had to admit he was on her mind a lot more lately. Then there was Neji. He was in it too, along with the Hokage and…Itachi. She hadn't dreamed of him in quite a while. In this dream she was an Uchiha like him and his younger brother. How crazy was that!

"Seriously Woman! Wake up!" Riko pounded on her door.

She turned to it in surprise. What did he want?

"We want to know what happened yesterday." Mizuko said through the door.

Yesterday? Nothing happened…SHIT! Now she remembered! It wasn't a dream, it all really happened! She had really spoken to the people in her dream. Which meant it was true. She was an Uchiha! Quickly she kicked away her sheets and sprung from her bed. She ran to the door yanking it open and startling her siblings.

"Oh you're…" Riko started.

She didn't let him finish. Akari grabbed their wrists and pulled them into her room. She stuck her head out and scoped the hallway. When she was certain it was clear she closed the door and locked it. She crossed to the room and pulled the shades over the window. Her siblings stood in the center of the room watching her.

"What's going on?" Mizuko asked.

Satisfied, Akari motioned for them to sit. They did as they were told and planted themselves on the ground.

"I'm about to share some top secret information that nobody and I mean nobody can know about!" She whispered.

"Um. Then are you sure you should be sharing it?" Mizuko said with unease.

"Yes! Don't you know its nice to share and rude to keep secrets! Seriously, Mizuko were you raised in a barn?" Riko stared at his sister.

Mizuko glared at him and smacked him upside the head. Then she sighed and motioned for Akari to continue. Akari sat on the edge of her bed and took a deep breath. When she felt ready she started her story. Her siblings listened intently. Their eyes widened as she got towards the end. Finally she finished and waited for a response. Mizuko was quiet but Riko immediately stood up.

"WHAT?" He yelled. "You. An Uchiha. All this time, and our parents knew about it?"

Akari only nodded.

"Itachi. He's alive. And he wasn't the bad guy after all?" Mizuko asked.

"And the Uchihas wanted to take over the village!" Riko told her.

"Yes Riko I heard. Now lower your voice."

He glared at her.

"So you have the Sharingan. Well, that explains how you learned to throw kunai just by watching us." Mizuko stated.

Again Akari nodded.

"Our little sister is an uchiha who will be trained to use her cool yet creepy red eyes by a mass murderer. What a great way to start the morning."

Riko threw himself on the bed face first in exasperation.

"mmfgmfggfmg"

"What?" Mizuko and Akari said in unison.

He turned his face away from the pillow.

"I said, when are you going to tell Sasuke." He repeated himself.

"I don't know, but not anytime soon." She answered.

"Good, because he's going to have to be eased into this." Mizuko said.

"That means you will be spending more time with mister tall, brooding, and handsome." Riko smirked.

"I don't think she'll mind that at all." Mizuko teased.

"Shut up! You guys joke but do you know how hard it's going to be being around him? It's going to take all my will power not to say anything!" Akari cried out.

"Yeah, seeing as how you blabbed to us the moment you woke up." Riko said.

Akari smacked him with her pillow. He grinned and lifted himself off the bed.

"Well I think it's time we went to breakfast. I'm hungry and would also like to stare at our parent in silence until they feel guilty for keeping such a huge secret!" He said as he walked to the door.

Mizuko shrugged and stood. She followed her twin out into the hallway. Akari was left alone. She sighed lightly to herself and rose to get dressed. Her siblings took that pretty well. Almost as well as she did. She had really thought she'd be freaking out but instead she felt…like a weight had been lifted. She always knew there was something about her. Akari walked to her nightstand to grab her headband. Next to it was small folded up piece of paper. Funny, it wasn't there before. She picked it up and glanced around the room. Whoever had left it was obviously gone. Gently she opened it.

"The Cliff. Midnight. Burn the paper."

Short and to the point. Itachi hadn't changed much. She stared at the paper for a moment before catching it on fire. Then she went to her mirror and tied her headband on her forehead. Looking at herself she saw all the same features of an Uchiha. Now she understood why people confused her for one. She might have been raised a Yoshida but she was definitely born an Uchiha. She probably would've realized it sooner had Itachi not dealt with the others. Would she have joined them?

"AKARI!" Her father yelled.

No. Her family was here. She walked out of her room to join them. She found them in the kitchen. Riko was stuffing his face with food and glaring at their father at the same time. Mizuko hadn't touched her food yet. Their mother was preparing more at the stove and their father was reading the paper. She walked to the table and sat between Mizuko and her father. Her mother placed a plate in front of her.

"Glare all you want. We kept it a secret for a reason." Their father said without looking away from his paper.

This only made Riko glare even more. He shoved rice in his mouth angrily.

"You're going to choke." Mizuko commented.

"Yes dear. Slow down please." Their mother said before sitting down.

Finally Riko gave up. His face relaxed and ate his food slightly slower.

"I just want to say that I understand why you waited till now to tell me. Telling a five year old something this important wouldn't have been a good idea." Akari said as she picked up her fork.

"Were glad you know now. It's as if a burden has been lifted. No more secrets." Their mother smiled warmly at her.

"Are you sure? Me and Mizuko aren't secretly twins destined to save the world and rid it of all evil?" Riko poined his fork at them.

"If by evil you mean the weeds growing on our front yard then yes, you are." Their father muttered.

"Oh come on dad! Its Akari's turn this week!" Riko complained.

"Anyways, how do you feel Akari?" Her father asked.

"Honestly I'm fine. A little excited even. I've discovered another part of me and feel as if I now know who I am."

"You already knew who you are. You are Akari Yoshida and finding out you're an Uchiha doesn't change that." Mizuko stated.

Riko put down his fork and turned to his twin. Then he nodded vigorously, agreeing with her.

"Your one of us Akari. You're not going to leave us are you?"

"Of course not! I just meant that I don't feel as if there's something wrong with me anymore. I'll always be a part of this family, but I'm not going to ignore the fact that I'm an Uchiha. I want to learn more about them and try to understand them better. I've always found them quite fascinating."

The twins nodded and then Mizuko smiled.

"Are you sure it's not just one in particular that you find interesting." She teased.

"Shut up!" Akari blushed.

"What did she mean by that?" Her father rose an eyebrow.

"Ugh…I…"

Before she had to answer there was a knock at the door. Quickly she volunteered to open it and left the kitchen. Thank God! That would've been an awkward conversation. She reached the door and opened it. Hayama sensei stood on their porch.

"Good morning." He said politely.

"Good morning, Hayama sensei." She smiled at him.

"I need to speak with you and your siblings about your one month of training."

"Oh yeah! Come in!"

Akari held the door for him and let him in. The twins came out of the kitchen and greeted him. The four of them went to the living room and were soon joined by their parents. Hayama sensei accepted a cup of tea and took a seat.

"Alright. All three of you made it to the final exam. Thing is, I can't train the girls together seeing as how you will be up against each other first round. What will happen is I'll train with the twins seeing as how they already know what the other is capable of anyways. Hayate has offered to train with you again, Akari."

"That sounds good, um how often?" She asked.

"Only in the mornings. That way you have time to rest before training with Itachi."

All three of their mouths fell open. How did he…what?

"Yes, I know. The Hokage informed me before I became your sensei." He smiled.

"Seriously? How many people know exactly?" She said a little miffed.

"Just me, your parents, the Hokage and Itachi. Plus I assume you told the twins." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well I couldn't keep it from them." Akari muttered.

"That's okay. Anyways, were starting today so we need to get going. Hayate is waiting on the training grounds." Hayama said.

The four of them rose and said goodbye to their parents. Once outside Akari split from them wishing them luck. She made her way through the village to meet Hayate. On her way she noticed Naruto. He was talking to an old man with long spikey white hair. They seemed to be arguing. Then Naruto made some hand signs and transformed. Akari blushed when she saw the end product. Only Naruto would come up with something like that. The old man got way too excited, creeping her out.

She decided to quicken her pace. It wasn't smart though. Just a few moments later she was on the floor rubbing her forehead. What the hell?

"That's twice. Give me a reason not to kill you." A cold voice said menacingly.

Akari glanced up. She was looking up at the boy with the gourd. Sand swirled around him and a small portion of it was hardened into a small shield. No wonder it felt as if she ran into a wall. She was on the ground with a bloody elbow and he was perfectly fine. Akari knew she should run but she tended to ramble when she was nervous.

"Well if you had given a warning it wouldn't have happened. You were quick enough to shield yourself so why not get out of the way. It would be the obvious thing to do. Instead you let me walk right into you. That is considered rude you know, and you should be apolo…"

She stopped talking. The boy's siblings were looking at her like she was already dead. They took a step back. The boy was glaring at her. Quickly she got up. If she ran now he would definitely catch her. She would end up worse than Lee. What he had done to Lee…thinking about it got her angry.

"You shouldn't have done that to my friend. You could've won without causing so much damage! Lee is seriously injured thanks to you." She yelled.

He looked slightly startled. He must not have been expecting her to stand her ground. His siblings took yet another step back. She glared at the boy, not willing to back down. Finally he spoke.

"If you mean the loser with the green jumpsuit, I couldn't care less. I came here to destroy all of my competition. He was in my way so I dealt with him."

He said it without batting an eyelash. What was wrong with this guy? She was so angry with him and then she realized that she didn't even know his name. This caused her to calm slightly and she looked at him curiously.

"What…what's your name?"

Temari and Kankuro stared at her confused. The boy looked dumbfounded.

"I threatened to kill you and nearly killed your friend and yet you…want to know my name?" He questioned.

"Well…yeah. I mean it would be nice to know who wants me dead. Plus if I'm going to be angry with someone then I want to know who they are. Telling me would be the polite thing to do." She muttered.

He stared at her in astonishment. His siblings looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Finally the boy seemed to make up his mind.

"Gaara."

Then he brushed past her and started to walk away. Temari quickly followed glancing at Akari one last time. Kankuro turned to her before he left.

"You just got lucky. If I were you I'd keep my distance." He said.

Then he went after his siblings. Akari watched them then realized she forgot something. She cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Nice to meet you Gaara! Im Akari!" She yelled after them.

The three of them turned around in shock. Gaara seemed taken aback. Akari raised an arm and waved before turning to leave. Not wanting to push it she ran the rest of the way to Hayate. He was waiting patiently on the training grounds.

"I'm not late!" She stated.

"Almost, but no." He smiled at her.

He led her to the center of the clearing. He sat on a rock and had her stretch.

"Nice job during your match. You're getting the hang of the Transparency Jutsu."

"Thanks! Learned from the best!" She grinned at him.

"Next time you use it make sure you keep moving. Don't stay in one place to long or you could get caught." He advised her.

"Got it" She muttered as she did some lunges.

"That's enough. Let's continue your Kenjustu training."

Akari nodded and he handed her a spare katana. She didn't want to start carrying one until she was sure of her abilities. So far she had been doing pretty well. He gave her moment to prepare before attacking her. She blocked and fought back. The two of them crossed swords for a while before he gave her an opening. Quickly she produced two clones and attacked simultaneously. He did the same and blocked her with ease.

"Ah man! I thought I had you that time!" She huffed out of breath.

"I'll admit your Dance of the Crescent Moon is getting better, but you still have some ways to go." He grinned at her.

"Hayate Gekko! The Hokage need to see you immediately!" A voice called out.

A ninja was waving at them from across the field. He motioned for Hayate to follow.

"Guess we're cutting this practice short. Same time tomorrow." He told her.

Then he placed a hand on her head ruffling her hair before leaving with the ninja. She watched him go and felt a little uneasy. Why, she didn't know. She shook it off and made her way back to the village. She still had the katana he gave her. She stopped at her house and went through her bedroom window. If her parents saw her they'd want her to stay. She placed the katana in her closet and left.

Akari decided that she could use this free time. She made a stop at the hospital only to find out that Sasuke and Hinata had been released. Lee wasn't receiving visitors just yet. All of her other friends were probably training. Having nothing to do, she went to the river hoping to take a swim. Better than doing nothing. Before she made it she saw Naruto with the pervy old man from before. His hair was wet and he was grinning.

"Hey Naruto" She called out.

"Akari! Hey! You're not going to believe what I just learned!" He ran up to her.

"How to swim?" She teased.

"Nah! I only fell in a couple of times! I'm about to go have some ramen, want to come? Pervy Sage is buying!" He grinned.

"Whoa kid! I'm not made of money! And my name isn't Pervy Sage, it Jiraiya. The only way I'd pay is if this young lady is your girlfriend." The old man winked at her.

"What? No!" Naruto blushed.

Akari laughed. Then she got an idea. Time to start operation "Hinata"!

"No sir. We're just friends. But as for your offer Naruto, I don't have time. I know someone who could really use a bowl of ramen though."

"Really? Who?" He asked.

"Hinata is out of the hospital. She's probably at home right now if you want to go by." She said.

Naruto thought about it. Jiraiya was watching Akari as if he knew what she was up to. She winked at him and he smiled. Finally Naruto nodded.

"That sounds good! She could use it after her match with that idiot Neji." He smiled.

"Alright, here kid."

Jiraiya handed Naruto some money.

"If you're treating a girl then I'll help you out. Besides, I need a break from you to do some…research."

His eyes turned hazy and Akari could have sworn he was drooling. Naruto looked annoyed with him. The two of them left him there caught in his own world. They made their way to the Hyuuga's.

"You don't think we'll run into him here do you?" Naruto muttered.

"Neji? Nah, he's probably training somewhere."

"Your friends with him." He stated.

"Yeah…he's rough around the edges but he's a good guy. You just have to get to know him." She told him.

"I'll believe that when I see it." He said sourly.

They were now at Hinata's front door. Akari knocked and they waited. A young girl opened the door.

"Hey, you're Hanabi right? Is Hinata here?" Akari asked.

"Yes I am and yes she is. Who may I ask are you?" The girl said.

"Friends of hers. Can you get her for us?" She told her.

The girl nodded and went to find Hinata.

"Is that Hinata's sister?" Naruto whispered.

Akari nodded. She heard small footsteps making their way to the door. Hinata poked her head out shyly. She saw Akari first. She smiled before noticing Naruto. Immediately her face turned red.

"Hi, Hinata! I came to invite you for some ramen!" He smiled at her.

"Wha…what? I…" She stuttered.

Akari saw her legs beginning to sway and quickly steadied her.

"Don't faint! This is your chance so don't blow it!" She whispered in Hinata's ear.

"Is she okay? Maybe she should rest more?" Naruto said in worry.

"NO! I mean…yes. I mean, no I don't need rest and…yes I'll go with you." Hinata recovered.

Akari grinned at her. The Hyuuga stepped outside. Naruto was smiling and held out a hand to help her down the steps. This made the girl blush but she took it. He let her go once she was safely down. The three of them walked silently to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Well, I should go. I've got…lots of training." She said when they arrived.

"You're leaving?" Hinata said in shock.

"Yeah. You'll be fine with Naruto. Right?" She asked the boy.

"She's in good hands! Come on Hinata, I'm buying."

Naruto led her inside and Akari gave Hinata a thumbs up before leaving them alone. She smiled to herself. Hopefully Naruto enjoys his time with Hinata. She sure hoped so. As she walked through the village she passed Yamanaka Flowers. Ino and Sakura were talking outside. They noticed her and waved. She smiled and waved back. This was nice. Akari was glad she worked things out with them.

She continued on her way. The village was calm this time of day. It was a good day for a stroll. Akari saw a few of her friends. Choji was at Shushuya with Kiba and Shikamaru. She asked Shikamaru why he wasn't training and he said the exams were a drag. Shino was buying a container for who knows what. He asked if she wanted to see his bugs, but she kindly declined. She also ran into Tenten and Neji. They were on their way to the training grounds. They greeted her and continued. Neji smiled warmly at her before leaving. Seemed things were back to normal between them.

She was about to head home when someone else was walking her way. She almost fled but he had already seen her. Sasuke Uchiha made his way towards her. She fidgeted slightly when he smiled at her. Already she was having trouble. She told herself to calm down. She just had to act like things were normal. She didn't know anything about her being an Uchiha. She could do that right?

"Hey." He said.

"Um. Hi, I take it you're feeling better."

"Yes. I'm going to get something to eat before meeting with Kakashi. Do you…want to come?" He asked.

She wanted to say no, really she did, but somehow she found herself at the Dango Shop with him. They found a table and ordered. They sat in silence for a moment with their hands cupped around their teas. Akari didn't know what to say! Well she did, but now wasn't the right time.

"Shouldn't you be training?" He spoke first.

"I was, but the sensei training me was called away." She answered

"Oh, why not find another until he returns."

"I have another. I just won't be meeting him till…tonight." She muttered. Please don't ask who.

"That's good. You need to be at your best if you plan to beat me in the final exam." He smirked at her.

"Don't worry. I won't disappoint." She smiled at him in relief.

Their food arrived and they ate. Again they were silent. When they finished she didn't know whether to stay or go. He spoke again though.

"I didn't see you much after you left our class. Only at a distance. I saw you as a friend and had hoped you would at least keep in touch." He said.

Akari stared at him surprised. He wanted her to say hi?

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you liked me all that much. Also, you knew where I lived. You could have come by. I um, well I almost went to visit you instead but, well stuff happened and I didn't want you to think I was only talking to you because I pitied you." She whispered.

"You mean when my family was killed. I guess you were right. I would have thought that and would've have probably snapped at you." He nodded.

"Yeah." She stared down at her tea.

"You cared for him too. My brother." He stated.

"Yeah." She didn't look up.

"Well, I plan to kill him. I won't rest until he's dead." He said harshly.

Akari looked up at him. He was serious. She bit her lip nervously. What if he found out she had seen Itachi? Or that he was to train her? Sasuke would think she betrayed him. He would hate her.

"What if you never see him again?" She asked.

"I'll travel the world to make sure that never happens. Wherever he's hiding, I'll find him."

"I take it you won't change your mind."

"Would you if he murdered your family?" He asked coldly.

"I see your point, but he's dangerous. He could hurt you. I wouldn't want that." She muttered.

"You don't want to see me hurt?" He stared at her.

"Duh! I see you as a friend too you know! I'd be very unhappy if you went and got yourself killed." She rolled her eyes.

"As a friend?" He still looked surprised.

"Would I be eating out with someone I didn't consider a friend? I like you Sasuke, so yes you're my friend and I don't like seeing my friends get hurt." She told him.

"You like me?" He blushed.

"What. Oh, I didn't…" She blushed as well.

"Akari? Sasuke?" A voice asked.

The two of them jumped and turned towards it. Sakura was standing at the entrance with Ino. She looked slightly upset. Ino just looked surprised.

"Oh! Hi. We were just…eating." Akari stuttered.

"Yes, but I need to get going. Kakashi is waiting." Sasuke muttered.

He paid for their food and left the shop. Akari stood and walked to the girls.

"How long have you been here?" Sakura asked.

Oh man. They were just beginning to be friends.

"Not long. I was just keeping him company till he began his training. It wasn't a date or anything." She answered.

"Oh. He paid for you." Sakura said.

"Um. Yeah, I didn't have any money on me." She said nervously.

"It's okay, Akari. I did get a bit jealous but I'm not mad." Sakura told her.

"You're not?" Akari and Ino said in unison.

"No, I'm not."

"Well, that's good. I um…need to get going, but we should do something sometime." Akari offered.

"Sure. Sounds good." The pink haired girl gave her a small smile.

Akari smiled back and said goodbye. Once outside she let out a huge breath. It was a relief to know Sakura wasn't angry. She was beginning to like the girl. She made her way home.

That night Akari left her house. Her family knew where she was going. Silently she walked out of the village. She made her way up the path to the Cliff. When she arrived, he was turned away from her gazing at the village.

"Okay. Let's get this started." She told him.

Itachi faced her. His eyes glowed red.


	13. Chapter 12

Authors note: Just thought I'd add in a small chapter. Don't know how long it will be till the next one. I never thought I'd get as far as 12 chapters. Glad people liked it:)

Chapter 12

Akari stood on a lonely hill. Around her flowers bloomed in every color imaginable. She bent down to pick a light blue one near her feet. As she did the scenery changed. The sky turned dark, the flowers wilted and the wind picked up. Then she was surrounded. Giant tarantulas circled around her. Their pincers getting closer and closer. She closed her eyes but she could still here them snapping. It grew louder and louder and…

"STOP! Please stop!" She cried out.

"How am I to teach you genjutsu if you can't even break free of it?"

Slowly she opened her eyes. She was back on the cliff. Itachi stood a few feet away. His sharingan glowed brightly in the dark. The village was silent behind him. Four hours. Four hours they had been doing this. She fell to her knees and wiped the sweat from her brow. Her body was exhausted.

"I'm sorry. It just…feels so real." She whispered.

"That's the point. It's meant to trick people into believing in something that isn't real." Itachi said.

"Well you sir, are very good at it. It's going to be a while before I'm up to your level."

"Alright, that's enough for today. You need to rest. Meet me here 3 nights from now." He helped her up.

"3? Why so long?" She asked.

"I have business elsewhere. I won't be able to get away for a while."

"What does an international criminal do in his spare time?"

"He knits."

"Did you…did you just make a joke?" Akari was shocked.

"You should get going."

With that he disappeared, leaving Akari alone on the cliff. She stared at the spot he just stood in. Itachi Uchiha. He wasn't what people believed. A part of her wanted to clear his name with the village. With Sasuke. She couldn't though. Itachi had his reasons for staying away. Silently she made her way down the path to the village.

The next morning she woke up alone. Her siblings had already left with Hayama Sensei, her parents were running errands in the village. They left her a note beside a plate of food. When she was finished she left to meet Hayate. She arrived at the training ground but he wasn't there. Funny, he was always on time. She found a shady spot and sat to wait. Before long she was asleep.

"Akari. Hey Akari."

Somebody was nudging her. She didn't want to wake.

"Akari!"

The person grew impatient. They nudged harder. Finally she grew annoyed and opened her eyes. In front of her stood a ninja with brown hair covering his eye and another with a bandage on is nose. Izumo and Kotestu. She pulled herself up and rubbed her eyes.

"Man, took forever to wake you up." Kotestu stated.

"Sorry. Didn't get much sleep last night. So, what's up?" She yawned.

"We've been looking everywhere for you kid! The Hokage needs to see you." Izumo said.

"Really? What for."

"I'm sure he'll explain. Now come on." Kotestu answered.

Akari nodded and let Izumo help her to her feet. She glanced around. It looked about midday. She had been asleep for a couple of hours and Hayate was still not here. The guys had already gotten a few feet ahead of her. She jogged to catch up.

"Have you guys seen Hayate? He never showed up for my training." She told them.

"No, can't say we have." Izumo muttered.

"Hey kid, how about after you're done I treat you to some sweets? We could go to Amaguriama!" Kotestu asked.

"You don't have time for that! We have to watch the entrance to the village!" Izumo reprimanded him.

"Oh come on! We could use a break. Besides nothing interesting ever happens." Kotestu pouted.

"How about I go buy some and bring it to you later. I'll even get some for Izumo." Akari grinned at him.

"You are a very good kid! I'll be looking forward to those sweets!" He smiled at her.

They arrived at the Academy and made their way to the administrative division. The guys dropped her off at the Hokage's door and excused themselves. She knocked and was told to enter almost immediately. The Hokage stood in the center of the room but he wasn't alone. Yugao Uzuki was on the ground at his feet. Her face was in her hands and she was sobbing violently.

"What's…what's going on? Should I come back?" She asked uneasily.

"No. I need to speak with you." He said.

Yogao let out another gut wrenching sob. She picked herself up and went to the window. She pulled it open and launched herself out. Akari watched her leap from the rooftops before she disappeared.

"Akari, after Yogao, you're probably the closest to Hayate. He was training you am I correct?" He asked her.

She nodded. So far she didn't like where this was going. Seeing Yogoa cry like that made Akari to believe something awful had happened. She was afraid to speak.

"I'm sorry. Hayate's body was found this morning by a group of A.N.B.U, including Yogoa. The poor girl is devastated." He whispered in grief.

Akari stared at him. Hayate's body? But, she had just seen him yesterday! He couldn't be…it just wasn't possible. She shook her head not wanting to believe it.

"I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, you said that already." She bit her lip.

Quickly she ran out the door. Once outside, she kept running. People were out on the streets and in her way. She pushed past them until she grew frustrated. She took to the roofs and headed towards the entrance. Izumo and Kotestu noticed her. They rose from their desk. She still didn't stop. She rushed right by them out of the village.

"Akari! We know your upset but don't stay away to long!" Kotetsu yelled after her.

So they knew before she did. Of course they did. Ahead of her was the path. She followed it until she was where she wanted to be. Finally she stopped and stood near the edge of the cliff. Below her was the village. She could see people going about their daily lives. She stared for a few moments. Then she broke.

Akari fell to her knees and hands. Her hair fell across her face and she cried. Tears streamed violently down her face. She clutched the grass at her fingertips roughly. Her body shuddered in grief. She didn't know how long she was there. After a while she ran out of tears. She stared at the ground. Her fingernails were covered in blood and dirt. Akari pushed herself up. She looked to the village again.

Hayate was gone. When she walked back down there, he won't be among all those people. Yesterday was the last time she would see him breathing. She had nothing left of him. Only the memory of training alongside him. She didn't know Hayate long, just a few months. When Hayama sensei noticed her interest in Katanas he sent her to Hayate. They spent quite some time together. She even went out to eat with him and Yogoa a few times. She knew she would have to get over it. Ninjas die. It's not uncommon. She just never knew anyone who did until now.

Akari wiped her face and took her time getting back. When she reached the entrance the guys didn't say anything. They watched her pass by in silence. Before long she was home. Her siblings were still out but her parents were waiting. They each hugged her in turn and apologized. Why is it that people apologize for the death of someone else? As if it was their fault or they could've done something. She excused herself and went to her room.

She laid on her bed and wrapped herself up on her blanket. She wanted to sleep and forget but sleep wouldn't come. She was like this for a while until she heard the front door open. She could hear her siblings in the living area. Then someone closed the door a little too roughly. It caused something to fall in her closet. Akari rose from the bed to investigate. She opened the door and on the floor next to her ninja supplies was a katana. The one he had given her just yesterday.

Akari had thought she was out of tears but she was wrong. She picked up the weapon held it. It was what she had left of her friend. No, she also had what he taught her. If she was going to carry this Katana she was going to be at her best. She wouldn't let him down.

When her siblings rushed in they found her fully dressed. They were surprised not to find her grieving. Instead she was strapping her new katana on her back.

"Are you okay?" Mizuko asked.

"I'll be fine. There is still some light out so I'll be at the training grounds if you need me." She told her.

"Do you want us to…?"

"No."

Akari brushed past them and left the house. Moments later she was training. He had said that her Dance of the Crescent Moon was getting better. It wasn't enough though. Not anymore. She wasn't going to stop until it was perfect. It would be three nights before she trained with Itachi again. Until then, she would teach herself everything Hayate wanted her to know. That's how she would remember him.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Akari's eyes scanned the trees surrounding her. The moon shone its light above her, but the forest was still fairly dark. It didn't matter to her though. With her sharingan active she could see just about every movement in any direction. Right now she was looking for a certain one. There! From her right she saw someone raise an arm. Quickly, using her katana, she deflected the many shuriken thrown her way. They bounced off her blade and landed on the ground. She smiled but she wasn't done yet. Itachi pulled yet another string, sending more in her direction. Again she blocked them.

The sharingan truly was amazing. She could see everything! Even Itachi preparing to attack. He came at her with a katana of his own. She deflected it and they began to spar. She held her own for a while before he knocked her weapon out of her hand. He held his inches from her throat. Itachi had his sharingan active as well. He stared at her for a moment before smiling and stepping back.

"Not easy casting genjutsu on me anymore is it?" Akari smirked.

"Don't get cocky; you know I wasn't trying very hard. Though I will admit you've improved immensely these past 3 weeks."

"Thank you."

"I'm glad Hayate had already trained you in Kenjutsu. It saved me the trouble."

Akari frowned.

"He was…a great teacher." She muttered.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought him up."

"That's okay. It doesn't bother me as much anymore." She gave him a small smile.

"Good. In the world we live in, people we care for will die. All we can do is accept it." Itachi said.

Akari nodded and walked towards the fallen shuriken. Silently she began to pick them up. A moment later Itachi joined her. They could've done it faster but they took their time. Together they placed them in a pile.

"Hey. You missed one." Itachi told her.

Akari looked at him confused. She surveyed the area but she couldn't see what he was talking about. She was pretty sure she had gotten them all.

"I meant earlier. Your shoulder."

She glanced to where he was pointing. He was right. There was a gash on her shoulder. Blood was dripping down her arm. It was somewhat deep, so how had she not noticed it? Must have been all the adrenaline. It obviously hadn't hurt before, but now that she knew it was there it started to sting.

"Aw man! I thought I had gotten them all!" She pouted.

"It's okay. You still did better than last time."

He walked up to her and lightly raised her elbow. Then he pulled out a bandage. Gently he wiped away the blood and began to wrap her wound. She watched him with a small smile on her lips. He wasn't as scary as people in the village believed. He was actually a caring person. If only Sasuke knew the truth. She frowned. There was no way she was going to let Sasuke fight Itachi. She would stop him. If they fought, one of them wouldn't make it out alive. She couldn't have that.

"What?" Itachi looked at her curiously.

"Um…nothing. Just thinking."

"Careful you don't hurt yourself." He teased.

"Haha. Very funny."

Itachi smiled and finished with her bandage.

"Alright. You need to go home and rest. Your exam is tomorrow." He told her.

"Okay. I'll see you next time."

Akari grinned at him before wrapping her arms around his torso. He looked down at her in surprise. She had never hugged him before. It took him a moment, but he placed his hands on the small of her back and returned her hug. Then she pulled away.

"I'm glad you're not a homicidal maniac." She told him.

"Who said I wasn't?" He smirked.

Akari rolled her eyes before heading towards the trial. She waved one last time before going home.

The next morning she awoke to her sibling pounding on her door. It was time to head over to the arena where the final exam will be held. She got dressed quickly and strapped on her katana. The three of them left the house and met their sensei outside. He greeted them and led the way. Akari's excitement was bittersweet. Yes, she was might become a chunin, but she would have to beat her sister to do it. The two of them had already agreed there wouldn't be hard feelings but it was still hard to think about.

When they arrived, Akari recognized two people at the entrance. Naruto and Hinata stood together deep in conversation. Hinata glanced her way and smiled. It wasn't her usual shy smile but a real one. Naruto noticed her too. He grinned and grabbed Hinata's wrist, leading her to Akari. Man, they certainly seemed closer since she last saw them.

"Hey Akari! Isn't this exciting! I can't wait till I take on Neji. I plan to teach him a lesson for Hinata's sake." He told her.

"Naruto. I…I already told you. You don't need to do that for me." Hinata blushed.

So she wasn't entirely over her shyness. That was okay. She didn't need to change completely just for a guy. Just enough to be noticed.

"But it isn't just for you. It's for failures everywhere!" Naruto told her.

"Okay. I guess…that's okay then. He's… he's still my cousin though so don't hurt him too badly" She gave him a small smile.

"No promises. Anyways when we go in there Akari, we are opponents. Only one can win!" He grinned.

"I know. So I apologize in advance for beating you." She smirked at him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself! Pervy Sage taught me a thing or two!" He smirked back.

"Alright, it's time for the 4 of you to get inside. Ill escort Lady Hinata to the stands." Hayama sensei smiled at them.

The four of them nodded. Hinata wished them luck before following Hayama sensei inside. Akari and the others took a different entrance to the arena. As they walked inside Riko was grinning at Naruto.

"What?" The blond boy asked.

"So…you and Hinata." Riko teased.

"What about us?" Naruto looked confused.

"Come on man! You know what I mean." Riko nudged him with his elbow.

"Quit teasing him Riko. It's no fun when he doesn't even know what you're talking about." Mizuko said.

"Wait. What is he talking about?" Naruto asked her.

"You'll figure it out on your own soon enough." She told him.

"I want to know!" He pleaded.

Naruto turned to Akari but she was too busy giggling. Poor guy was so lost. She thought about how Hinata would be taking this conversation and clutched her stomach in laughter. After she composed herself she patted him on his shoulder.

"Just ignore him." She told him.

Naruto pouted but let it drop. They reached a hallway where the other candidates stood waiting. Beyond them was an opening that led out into the arena. Akari could hear the crowd's excitement. She grinned at Naruto but he seemed to be thinking very hard about something. Then they were signaled to walk out. The crowd grew louder as they emerged. She lined up in between Naruto and Neji. The Hyuuga gave her small nod. She returned it and stared at their proctor. It was Genma Shiranui. He was to replace Hayate. The thought made Akari upset.

"Hey! It not like that with me and her!"

Naruto was crimson red beside her. He pointed a finger at Riko who burst out in laughter. So he had finally figured it out. It certainly took him a while. The other candidates gave them weird looks. Akari glanced at them and noticed someone missing.

"Naruto? Where's Sasuke?"

The boy turned to her confused. He looked around and realized what she meant.

"He's not here! Where the hell is he then?" He cried out.

Naruto scanned the arena expecting to see his friend appear. He was nowhere to be found. Hopefully he made it in time and wouldn't be disqualified. He worked hard to get here!

"Okay. First match is Naruto Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuuga." Genma told them.

The two boys glared at each other. Akari felt very uncomfortable between them. She took a step back. Genma told the others to wait in the stands. They left Naruto and Neji to start their match. Before she could follow Naruto called out to her.

"Hey! Keep an eye out for him! That idiot better make it in time!"

She nodded and wished him luck. Neji was staring at her. Akari fidgeted a little under his gaze. He was her friend but she was kind of hoping Naruto won this one. She agreed with him and felt like Neji needed to be brought down a peg. She shrugged her shoulder apologetically before turning and joining the others. Hopefully Naruto could pull this off.

"Neji doesn't look too happy with you." Mizuko commented.

"That's probably because I'm rooting for Naruto in this one." She muttered.

"Ouch." Riko said.

"I doubt Neji will lose. Naruto isn't the strongest in our class."

Shikamaru had walked up next to Akari. He leaned on the wall arms crossed.

"You don't know that." Akari told him.

He just shrugged and turned his attention to the match. A yawn escaped his lips. Typical Shikamaru. He was already bored and they hadn't even started yet. Akari looked down at the arena. Naruto and Neji were on the attack. She watched the fight in awe at how well Naruto was doing. There was a couple moments were it seemed he was struggling but he would just pick back up again.

"His shadow clones are impressive. We can barely make four." Riko muttered.

Quite a few Narutos were on the field. They attacked Neji the best they could. Naruto even managed to trick Neji into believing one was the real one.

"I'll give him that one. He's certainly not as dumb as people thought." Shikamaru yawned.

Akari smirked at him but he just rolled his eyes. So, even he was impressed by Naruto right now. He couldn't deny it. She turned her attention back to the fight. Naruto almost had Neji but the Hyuuga used his palm rotation at the last minute.

"I forget how much of genius Neji is. Or at least I would if he let me." Mizuko commented.

Naruto was in trouble. Neji was now in range to use his 8 trigrams 64 palms. He lunged at Naruto and hit him in various places on his body. The boy couldn't block it. Neji had just his all of his chakra points. He was no longer able to use chakra.

"Man that sucks. It's going too be hard for him to get out of this one." Riko said.

The fight seemed to have stopped. Naruto and Neji seemed to be deep in conversation. Akari got most of it. Neji was explaining the ways of the Hyuuga. He explained why he hated the Main Branch so much. Akari finally understood. He went on to say you couldn't change your destiny. Once again he said that if you're a failure you'll always be one. Naruto looked angry. He didn't agree with the Hyuuga.

"Do you see that? Is that…chakra?" Mizuko leaned in closer.

"No way. Neji hit all his chakra points." Riko squinted at the blonde boy.

Akari saw what they did. Swirls of red chakra leaked out of his body. The wind around him picked up blowing in every direction.

"That's chakra all right. How he's doing it I don't know." She whispered.

Even the other candidates were shocked. Shikamaru was no longer up against the wall. He gripped the railing beside her and leaned in. Naruto disappeared and reappeared above Neji. He flung Shuriken but the Hyuuga stopped them and threw his own. Naruto dodged them with ease.

"He's gotten faster. This is amazing." Mizuko muttered.

Naruto attacked again. Neji used his rotation. The impact caused an explosion sending dust and rocks in every direction. It was enormous. Akari and Shikamaru glanced at each other in shock. She knew Naruto had gotten stronger but not by this much. Shikamaru couldn't believe it either.

They turned back to the match but the dust kept them from seeing the outcome. Akari was tempted to use her sharingan to get a closer look. Finally the dust cleared and Neji stood above an unconscious Naruto. Her face fell, but then Naruto burst out of the ground punching Neji square in the jaw. The Naruto on the ground disappeared in smoke. The Hyuuga couldn't get back up. Naruto had won. The crowd went wild. Akari cheered as loud as she could. Shikamura was complaining to Shino. He didn't think he could beat Naruto now. He hung his head depressed.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Riko hooted.

"I still have chills! Naruto really came through!" Mizuko grinned.

The twins high fived and waved at Naruto as he ran around the arena waving and blowing kisses. He still had the energy to move around. He really was something. Akari wasn't watching him though. Neji was being carried away on a stretcher. She wondered what he was thinking. A failure had beaten a genius.

"Hey guys! What did you think?" Naruto strolled up behind them.

Shikamaru got over himself and smiled at the boy. He congratulated him on his win. The twins each high fived him and told him how great he had been. Naruto blushed and tried to play it off like it was nothing. Akari grinned at him and gave him a hug. Then they all waited for the next match. It was Sasuke versus Gaara. Only problem was that Sasuke still hadn't arrived.

They waited for what seemed like forever. Shikamaru questioned what Sasuke was up to. Naruto stayed quiet but he was staring daggers at Gaara. The boy with the gourd didn't seem fazed. He glanced at Akari but only for a second. She had seen it though. Maybe he no longer wanted to kill her.

Genma finally spoke. He told them that the fight would be postponed until Sasuke arrived and they would begin the next match. Shikamaru didn't like that. It meant his match was getting closer. Naruto and Akari sighed in relief. Sasuke was still in this. The next match was Shino and Kankuro. That didn't happen either. Kankuro forfeited giving Shino the win.

"Oh come on! I want to see a fight already!" Riko whined.

Temari pulled out her fan and rode it gracefully down on to the arena. Shikamaru watched her not all too happy.

"Oh man! Why is my match the one that gets moved up? This is such a drag!" He complained.

Genma called up to him to get down. He didn't look as if he was going to though.

"ALL RIGHT! GO ON SHIKAMARU YOU CAN DO IT!"

Naruto slapped Shikamaru on the back sending him falling over the railing. Akari leaned over and saw him lying on his back.

"What a drag huh?" She grinned down at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her causing her to burst into laughter. She couldn't wait to see Shikamaru in action.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Akari grinned at Shikamaru below her.

"Hey Akari, what happened to your shoulder?"

She glanced at what Naruto spoke of. Her cut from the night before was still neatly wrapped in Itachi's bandage.

"It happened during training. No big deal." She smiled at him.

He nodded and then took nervous glance around the arena. She knew who he was looking for. Sasuke needed to get here. One of the reasons she made it this far was to show him she could. There was no point if he wasn't going to show!

She looked back down at Shikamaru. He had been there so long people were beginning to throw things at him. Was he seriously not willing to fight?

"Come on! Come on! Get up and fight! Get it together Shikamaru! You gonna get going sometime this year!" Naruto yelled down at the boy.

Finally Temari grew tired of waiting. She rushed at Shikamaru with her fan landing a blow where he once layed. He mananged to move in time though by standing on kunai he placed on the wall. Temari then swung her fan sending a gust of wind towards him. Again he dodged and disappeared.

"What do you know? He can be fast when he wants to be." Mizuko muttered.

Temari stood there for a moment before using a huge wind technique at the trees. Then from the dust came a shadow. Shikamura was using his shadow technique. Temari moved out of the way and managed to land out of range. She drew a line in front of her to remind herself to keep her distance. Then she swung her fan yet again.

"This girl has some serious wind chakra." Riko commented.

Akari had to agree. They could all feel the gust of air from the girls fan. Hopefully Shikamaru had a plan. As if on cue, kunai were thrown at Temari. She dodged and blocked them. Then his shadow technique creeped up on her yet again. Only this time it went farther than the line she had drawn. He had been waiting for the sun to get lower causing the shadow to get longer.

There was a moment when nothing happened.

"TEMARI! OVER YOUR HEAD!" Kankuro yelled.

Akari looked towards the sky in time to see Shikamarus jacket in the sky being pulled down by a single kunai. She smiled as a new shadow appeared next to Temari allowing his shadow technique to creep closer. Again the girl from the sand got away. This time though it looked as if she planned to use a stronger technique. She began to make hand signs before being stopped dead in her tracks.

Everyone was surprised. How had the boy done it?

"The hole Naruto dug. I would have never thought of that." Mizuko's eyes lit up.

Akari grinned at Riko. It took a lot to impress their sister. Shikamaru slowly raised his arm causing Temari to do the same. Here it comes!

"Okay that's it. I give up."

Akari nearly fell over. The crowd was shocked! What was he doing! He had this!

"I used up all my chakra on that shadow possession jutsu." She heard him say.

"He quit because he ran out of chakra. I've got to say I wasn't expecting that." Mizuko whispered.

Oh man. He nearly had it. Naruto looked extremely frustrated. He was about to fling himself over the railing but shikamaru was already making his way to them. As soon as he reached them Naruto started to yell at him for quitting. He didn't seem to mind though. He was perfectly fine with losing.

"As long as you don't have to do anymore work right?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

He just yawned and leaned against the wall. Typical. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Genma. He called for Dosu and Riko and the two jumped down into the arena.

"Good Luck!" She yelled after her brother.

"Looks like he finally gets a fight." Mizuko muttered.

Riko looked very excited down there. He grinned up at them and waved. Then he faced his opponent. Dosu from the sound didn't seem as excited. He didn't even look all too happy to be there.

"Is your brother any good?" Naruto leaned on the railing.

"Eh, he's alright." Akari shrugged.

The boy in question chose to make the first move.

"Water Style! Liquid Bullet!"

Shots of water began spitting out his mouth. Dosu dodged each swiftly. They flew past him hitting the trees and leaving holes in their trunks. Dosu then launched himself at Riko. He threw a punch.

"Resonating Echo Drill" He called out.

Riko fell to his knees holding his head in his hands. Then he burst. Literally. Where he was once was there was only a puddle. Dosu scanned the arena.

"Water Clone Jutsu." Akari whispered.

She couldn't tell where his brother was but a suspicious puddle began to grow a few feet behind Dosu. She looked at Mizuko who gave her small smile. They turned to their brother who slowly pulled himself out of the puddle. Dosu finally seemed to notice but Riko had already weaved his hand signs.

"Water style. Water prison Jutsu."

A globe of water enveloped Dosu. He didn't seem happy trapped inside the water.

"Kakashi Sensei couldn't get out of that jutsu." Naruto muttered.

Akari glanced at her friend. She wondered what he meant but didn't ask.

"How long do I have to keep him in this before I win?" Riko asked Genma.

"Up until the point I'm positive he can't get out." Was his answer.

"Well that's no fun. I'll just let him out then." He sighed.

So he did. Dosu coughed up water and glared at Riko. The boy didn't say anything. He just waited for the man to make a move. Finally Dosu attacked and they fought in tiajutsu.

"Why let him out! He could have just waited." Naruto asked.

"Riko likes excitement. Sure he would win but, standing there with the guy just trapped would be too boring." Mizuko told him.

Akari nodded in agreement. She watched her brother. He kicked Dosu in the stomach but before the man landed he hit him with a torrent of water mid-air. Dosu hit the wall hard and didn't get back up.

"The match goes to Riko Yoshida." Genma called out.

Riko jumped up the meet them. He grinned at them before taking a seat on the floor. He rubbed his ear.

"Man. That technique of his is strong. I nearly didn't get away from it in time." He winced.

"You still won! That was great." Naruto smiled at him.

Riko thanked him and then gave his sisters a hard look. Akari frowned and glanced at Mizuko. There was only two matches left and Sasuke still hadn't arrived. It was their turn.

"Akari Yoshida and Mizuko Yoshida."

"Sister against sister."

They turned towards Shino. He hadn't spoken the whole time but he chose now to speak. He nodded at them and faced the arena again. The two girls leaped to the ground. They didn't look at each other until they reached the center.

"Whatever happens happens guys. Try your hardest!" Naruto called down to them.

Akari took a deep breath and faced her sister. Mizuko gave her small smile which she returned. She chose to make the first move before she changed her mind.

"Flame bullet jutsu!"

Fire balls soared towards Mizuko. She made hands signs of her own.

"Liquid bullet jutsu!"

The two elements met head on. Water and fire touched causing a sizzling noise. Steam began to form in between them. Mizuko took the chance to throw shuriken. Akari saw them coming and blocked them with her Katana. She leaped in the air but Mizuko didn't give her a chance to try anything.

"Water Whip Jutsu!"

Water wrapped around Akari's leg. Her sister pulled hard bringing her crashing to the ground. She was relentless.

"Water Stlye! Ice Dart Technique!"

Akari pulled herself up in time to dodge some but not all of the darts. She felt the sting as quite a few cut her skin. Mizuko came at her with her kunai. Akari pulled out her own and they fought head on. At one point Mizuko kicked her among some trees. She fell back but pulled herself back up and lunged at her sister. Again they met blow for blow.

The real Akari watched from the branches. Nobody could see her for she was using the Transparency Justu. She sat herself down and used the little medical jutsu she knew on her worst cuts. Her clone was doing pretty well but eventually Mizuko will realize it's a fake. She needed to get the upper hand fast.

In that moment Mizuko landed a huge blow sending her clone flying back and disappearing in a cloud of smoke. She heard her sister swear silently to herself.

From the trees Akari weaved hand signs.

"Fire Release! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Mizuko leaped out of the way but one hit its mark. She fell to the ground clutching her side. Akari felt slightly guilty but she couldn't hesitate.

"Dance of the Crescent Moon!"

Shock registered on Mizuko's face as three Akari's appeared with Katana in hand. She didn't have time to move before they sent her flying against the wall. Then seconds later her younger sister threw kunai pinning her up against it like a scarecrow. She was bleeding from Akari's assault. As hard as she tried she couldn't keep her eyes focused. Finally she succumbed and fainted.

Akari stood in front of her sister panting. The crowd was cheering. She had done it. She had won. She didn't think of this quite yet though. Quickly she went to Mizuko and pulled her off the wall. She swept her hair from her face and woke her gently. Her sister smiled at her and mouthed "well done".

A small sob escaped Akari's lips as she grinned at Mizuko. Then Riko was at her side along with Naruto. They congratulated her and then Riko helped his twin up. He led her out of the arena into the infirmary. Akari watched them go.

"I knew you were good but Wow!" Naruto grinned at her.

"Hey guys! You realize there's one more match right?" Shikamaru yelled from above.

Akari and Naruto glanced at each other. Sasuke was up and he still hadn't arrived. She looked up and found Sakaru in the crowd. The girl had her hands clasped in front of her and shook her head. She hadn't seen him either.

"What's wrong with him? He needs to be here!" Naruto growled.

Genma looked ready to call it. He was going to disqualify Sasuke. Then she felt a gust of wind. Leaves swirled around them. In between Naruto and Akari stood Kakashi and Sasuke back to back. The Uchiha was dressed differently. All in black. He glanced at her. He gave her a small smile and then turned to Gaara. He was ready.

"Just make sure you don't lose to this guy." Naruto told him.

"Got it."

"Hey Sasuke! Don't lose. Cause I want to fight you myself!"

"Got it."

"Okay. Well I guess it's time for us to go. Come on Naruto. I'm beat so let's take the stairs." Akari said.

She grabbed Naruto's hand and led him away but not before wishing Sasuke good luck. He gave her a nod. They made their way up and noticed Gaara coming their way. Two ninja were waiting for him. Akari and Naruto stood frozen to the spot as the boy used his sand to kill the ninja. He didn't even bat an eye.

Gaara continued his way down and passed them on the steps. He glanced warily at Akari before heading to his match.

"He just…killed them. Like it was nothing." She whispered.

Naruto only nodded.

"Will Sasuke be okay?"

He didn't say anything. His fists clenched at his sides. Then he turned and made his way up. Akari glanced at the direction Gaara had gone before following. They reached the others and ran to the railing. They looked down at the two boys. This was going to be some match.

Akari stared at Gaara. He had given her an odd look. Was he wary of her? But he seemed way scarier than she did! He must have felt her stare for he glanced up at her. Sasuke saw this and noticed who Gaara was staring at. He didn't look too happy.

"Why are they looking up here?" Naruto asked.

Akari didn't say anything but she suddenly found her hands very interesting.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Akari watched as sand began pouring out of Gaara's gourd. He seemed to be talking to himself but she wasn't able to hear. She glanced at Temari and Kankuro. They seemed awfully nervous about something.

"Sasuke made a move." Naruto told her.

She turned back in time to see two shuriken being stopped by Gaara's sand. From that same sand came a clone. Sasuke ran at him but was forced to leap out of the way from sand rushing his way. He threw more shuriken before landing a kick on the clone. Then he managed to make it disperse and attempted to punch his opponent. Gaara blocked it but Sasuke soon appeared behind him landing a blow to his jaw.

"He's nearly as fast as Lee!" Riko stared in awe.

Akari bit her lip as she twirled her kunai. So Sasuke used his sharingan to copy Lee's speed. He must've trained his body to withstand the pressure. He's certainly learned a lot this past month. The boy in question attacked Gaara once more. His newfound speed got him past the sand and he landed yet another blow. He continued his assault on the boy from the sand with ease.

Akari stole a glance to the direction of the Cliff. She could just make out the figure of man.

When she looked back at the match she saw Gaara encasing himself in a sphere of sand. Sasuke was rushing at him but didn't reach it in time. He had to pull back.

"I need to stop this match."

Akari turned to Naruto in shock. He was gripping the railing so hard she thought it was going to break.

"What? Why?"

He didn't answer. Instead he ran to the stairs leaving her gaping after him. Shikamaru stared after him for a while before following close behind.

"What's got into them?" Mizuko whispered.

Akari only shook her head. She didn't understand what was going on. Was it because they saw him kill those ninja? Was he afraid Sasuke would be next? Should she be trying to stop the match too? Again she looked towards the cliff. Then man was gone. Would Itachi interfere if he felt his brother was in danger? All Akari could do was watch the match. She stared at the globe of sand in worry.

Sasuke was trying his hardest to get past it. The sand just kept keeping him at bay. Any attack he tried was done in vain. He must've realized this because he back up. Then he raced up a wall. Moments later His hand began to glow blue and a weird noise resonated form it. Akari leaned in closer in awe. Is this what Kakashi has taught his pupil?

Sasuke rushed at the sphere with his new technique. The sound seemed to grow louder as he got closer. The Uchiha dodged the sand trying to stop him. Then, as he got in range, he brought his arm back and pierced the sand.

"He learned that in a month? Uchiha's are truly remarkable." Riko muttered.

He glanced at Akari. Could his sister be capable of something like this as well?

She didn't notice her brothers gaze. She tasted blood as she bit her lip a little too hard. Her kunai had stopped twirling and now she gripped it firmly at her side. Sasuke was stronger. Was he strong enough to get his revenge?

The boy seemed to be trying to pull his arm out of the sand. He was having trouble. She watched as he pulled as hard as he could. At last his arm broke free, but it brought something else with it. Something that closely resembled a hand had a hold of him.

"What the hell is that?" Mizuko cried out.

Slowly the thing slithered back into the sand. A deep growl resonated from inside. The sand began to disperse leaving Gaara standing there exposed. He held a bloody shoulder.

"I was right, he's hurt. The shell broke before the change was complete." Temari said.

Change? What was she talking about? She didn't have time to worry about it though. Hundreds of feathers seemed to be falling from the sky. Akari knew what it was. Quickly she made the ram seal with her hands. Her siblings did the same.

"Release!" They yelled in unison.

The genjutsu didn't affect them. The surveyed the arena to find mostly everyone asleep. Then they heard an explosion coming from where the Hokage was seated. A few A.N.B.U raced towards it to investigate. They watched as the ninja guarding the third was killed. Then four strangers created a barrier around the Kazekage and Hokage. Not long after a three headed snake burst into the village.

Temari and Kankuro jumped down towards Gaara. The boy was still trying to kill Sasuke. They tried getting him to quit but he wasn't having it. Then his sensei appeared and Genma leaped in front of Sasuke. Akari heard them speaking about how Gaara was low on chakra and about an operation. Then his siblings took of hold of him and they fled. Sasuke followed soon after.

"Fights have broken out all over the village." Mizuko growled.

"It's under attack! The Hidden Sand and the Hidden sound are invading! Those bastards!" Riko cried out.

"Sasuke…I need to…" Akari whispered.

"No! You won't go after him! We're sticking together!" Mizuko interrupted her.

She turned to her siblings. There was no way they were letting her go. Then she heard the noise of kunai coming together. She turned to see Kakashi and Gai sensei fighting off the enemy. She noticed Sakura with them and she was awake.

"This way!" She said.

The three of them leaped into the crowd. All the villagers were asleep in their seats. They joined the fray and took on any ninja in their way.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked beside her.

"We can help!" She told him.

He seemed a bit skeptical but he nodded. He then looked relieved when he saw her dig her katana threw the back of a sound ninja. She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty when she wanted to. He then summoned a dog and ordered Sakura to wake Naruto and Shikamaru. They were to go after Sasuke. Akari desperately wanted to join but she held her tongue.

Sakura crawled to her friends and woke Naruto first. Then she turned to Shikamaru but he was already awake. Akari sighed in frustration. That boy was seriously lazy!

Akari tensed ready to throw a kunai but Gai beat her to it. He sent a sound ninja threw the wall that was ready to strike Naruto. Kakashi went to them and explained the plan then he sent them through the hole. Shikamaru was forced out by the dog as well.

"You three. Go into the village and protect as many people as possible." Kakashi ordered.

Akari didn't hesitate to listen. Kakashi sensei wasn't someone you disobeyed. She called to her siblings who nodded in response. They went out the hole as well but towards the direction of the village. She stared longingly at the direction the others had gone before her brother pulled her away.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be okay." Mizuko told her.

She turned to her siblings and sighed deeply.

"Alright. Let's help protect the village." She said boldly.

Together the three of them ran towards the sound of fighting. Up ahead they saw Ibiki among other ninja from the leaf.

"MOVE!" He shouted.

A large tail came swooping down on them crashing into the roof they stood on. They had managed to evade it in time but the three-headed snake kept coming at them.

"One head for the each of us. How fun." Mizuko muttered.

"We need to stop it before it causes anymore damage." Akari said.

Quickly she produced two clones.

"Dance of the crescent moon!"

She chose a head and attacked. The snake cried in outrage as three gashes appeared on his face. It stared her down with killing intent. It seemed to glance at the other heads but her siblings had their attention.

"Your fight is with me." She glared at it.

It hissed fiercely and slammed into her. She jumped to the air.

"Transparency Jutsu."

She disappeared from sight. The snake flicked its tongue searching for her. She nearly finished her hand signs before it sensed her and sent her crashing through a window. She pulled herself up and brushed the glass off of her. Blood dripped form the many cuts on her bare skin. Quickly she glanced around the room to find it empty. Relieved she pushed herself back out.

Her snake head had moved on to her sister. Mizuko threw shuriken in its face before sending ice darts towards the other. Akari appeared beside her and prepared her next attack. Quickly she flung Shuriken at her snake head. They lodged onto it and she pulled. Attached to them were cords. When she felt they were secured she brought her fingers to her lips.

"Fire Style! Dragon Fire Technique!"

The fire ran along the cords engulfing the snake. It shrieked in agony before coming down hard. The three of them pulled back as the other two grew more violent.

"Ninja Art Summoning. Bring Down The House Jutsu!"

The three of them along with their former proctor gaped as a large frog landed on the remaining heads. Blood gushed out of their mouths before they went still. On top stood master Jiraiya who called out a greeting to Ibiki and winked at her.

"Well done you three." Ibiki whispered. "I need you to split up and help any civilians in need."

"What! We can't split up! We Won't." Riko cried out.

"People are in danger! You are only genin and will follow my orders!" Ibiki shouted.

The three of them nodded solemnly and did as they were told. They glanced at each other quickly before going separate ways.

Akari herded people out of danger. She fought off as many enemy ninja as she could. It wasn't long before her hands and face were splattered with blood. She ignored it as she searched the streets below for those who needed her. She tensed.

Pulling out her kunai she deflected the ones thrown at her back. Behind her stood Dosu.

"Hey there brat. I was hoping to run into your brother but I guess you'll have to do." He sneered.

Akari glared at him before reaching for her Katana. She didn't take her eyes off him as she prepared herself. All too quickly he made a move.


	17. Chapter 16

Sorry it's been so long! The holidays you know?

Chapter 16

Dosu sprung at her with killing intent. She leaped out of reach before throwing an explosive kunai. Her opponent flung out his arm and the weapon stopped midair. It hung between for a moment before exploding. Akari took this moment to hide. She entered the nearest building and crouched low.

She knew she would need to steer clear of his arm. Those sound waves of his could cause serious damage. A small creak above her caught her attention. Her eyes shifted and she glanced up cautiously. She could see him. She could plainly see the bright blue of his chakra above her.

"Come out kid! I'd like to finish this quickly!"

Akari slowly stood while gripping her katana tightly. Then she thrust it through the roof piercing Dosu's foot. He cried out in pain as blood slowly dripped down her katana onto her hand. She pulled it free and flung herself onto the roof. Dosu gripped his foot tightly and stared darkly at her. Steadily she made her way towards him.

He didn't give her time to attack. Instead he sent out a sound wave and sent her flying. She landed roughly on the street below. Pain shot through her body as it connected with the ground. A loud ringing resonated in her ear. Dazed she used the wall to pull herself up. Her head throbbed and she could feel the warmth of blood making its way down her forehead.

As she glanced up she noticed Dosu. He stood on the roof watching her with a smirk. He was favoring his left foot due to his injury. He said something but she couldn't hear. He seemed to realize this she could see his body shake in laughter. The bastard!

Needing a distraction she brought her hand up to her mouth. She sent a large fire ball in his direction. Quickly she made her way back up to the roof. Dosu had dodged her attack and was waiting for the smoke to clear. Before he could react she stood directly behind him. He turned in shock with a kunai in hand. It was too late.

"You're…but you can't be! Imposs…"

Dosu stared directly into the girls bright red eyes. Everything shifted. The sky turned dark as if a storm was brewing. He now stood on small piece of land. It was completely surround with water. The waves crashed violently against the island. He knew this was genjutsu but he couldn't break it. His confusion didn't help. The boy was the only Uchiha left so how was this possible. And yet he knew what he saw.

A large wave hit the shore splashing water on him. No. Not water. He stared down at his arm startled. Nervously he took a closer look around him. He noticed what he hadn't before. The liquid was a dark red. He was surrounded in blood! A loud splash caught his attention. Something had appeared on the surface. It slowly floated towards him. Before long it made it ashore. He approached it cautiously and recognized it immediately. He retched in terror as he stared down at his own mangled body! He was staring at his dead self. Then more started to breach the surface. Hundreds of bodies in his likeness. All of them dead. Some were dismembered. Others had large gashes or holes in their bodies. And there were even some left unrecognizable! That's when he saw it. One of his bodies was bleeding out but not just blood. Sand poured out along with it. Dosu fell to his knees and screamed in terror.

Akari stared down at the shrieking man before her. She cocked her head in confusion. What was with the sand? She didn't think too much into though. Wanting to end things she stepped forward and slit the man's throat. The screaming ended and his body crumpled lifelessly at her feet. She looked down at him. This was the first time she tried her sharingan on anyone but Itachi. It felt different. It was…thrilling! She had so much power over Dosu just now! If she had started off with it she might not have had to lift a finger. The thought excited her.

"Whoa! Is that the sound guy?" Riko asked.

She turned to face her siblings as they landed on the roof. They stopped and stared at her in awe. She blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"Your eyes! It's the first we've seen them!" Mizuko gaped. She stepped closer for a better look.

"Oh. Is that all?" She said casually.

"Don't act like it's no big deal! Also you're covered in blood! Should we be worried?" Riko stared at her.

Akari glanced down at herself. She was a mess. She was never good at doing things cleanly.

"Don't worry it's not mine. Well, not all of it."

She had a few cuts and bruises. Plus there was also her head. It still throbbed slightly but she was happy to have her hearing back. Riko rolled his eyes as Mizuko shook her head.

"You need to change your eyes back. Someone else could see." She told her.

Akari chided herself for being so careless. She focused on her eyes and did as she was told. Or she tried to. She didn't feel them shift so she tried harder. Still nothing! She was beginning to feel nervous. Biting her lip she tried yet again. This time she closed her eyes tightly but was disappointed when she opened them.

"I can't!" Her voice trembled.

"What do you mean you can't? Didn't he teach you how?" Mizuko questioned.

"Of course he did! Using it on Dosu took a lot out of me. It must be because I'm low on chakra." She said.

"Does it take up a lot?" Riko looked worried.

"For me it does! I've only been an Uchiha for a month!"

"Okay we need to go! There's some ninja heading this way. We can't risk them seeing you." Mizuko cried out.

They turned to see what she was talking about. They were from the leaf but they couldn't know. Quickly Mizuko led them off the roof and they sprinted to the trees.

"Wasn't there huge crashing noises coming from this direction earlier? Is it wise to go this way?" Riko looked at Mizuko.

"Yes but they've died down. Besides, it we stay near the village we're bound to run into more ninja." She answered.

Akari was beginning to feel fatigue. She had used so much chakra without even realizing it! Riko noticed this and lifted her onto his back. She thanked him and they continued. Once Mizuko felt it was safe she stopped them. They crouched in a tree with Akari using the trunk as support.

"We're gonna have to wait until your able to turn off your sharingan."

Mizuko placed a hand on her head and she could feel her injury healing. Riko had his back to them keeping an eye out.

"Guys! Someone's coming this way!" He shouted.

Mizuko joined him and Akari stood kunai in hand.

"There are three. One is hurt and is using the others for support." She informed them.

A moment later the ninja burst through the branches. They stopped a few feet away and stared at them unsure of what to do.

"We don't want trouble. We're taking our brother and leaving." Temari told them.

"Leaving! After you attacked our village! What makes you think we'll let you?" Riko growled.

"Please. It's over." Kankuro pleaded.

The three of them were shocked. Should they just step aside and let them pass.

"I don't understand. I thought…Sasuke…was the…" Gaara groaned. "only Uchiha."

Akari looked at him startled. She had forgotten her eyes! Gaara was staring straight at her. His sibling gasped in shock as they too stared at her.

"Oh man! Well now we definitely can't let you go." Riko groaned.

"This is secret not even the village knows about. It's too important for you to know." Mizuko pulled out a few shuriken.

"No! No."

Akari hadn't taken her eyes off Gaara and his never left hers.

"What? We can't have them knowing Akari!" Riko glared at her.

"I said No!"

She turned to the sand siblings.

"We let you go if you promise not to let anyone know what you've seen."

Mizuko and Riko stared at her as if she had grown two heads. Temari and Kankuro glanced at each other uneasily.

"Agreed."

They all turned to Gaara. He nodded at his siblings. They also stared at Gaara incredulously but they too nodded in agreement.

"We promise. We just want to get Gaara home. No one will know about you Akari." Temari said.

"Thank you."

Kankuro and his sister grabbed hold of their brother and disappeared. The three of them stared at the spot they once stood. That's when Akari's eyes shifted back to normal.

"Hey! Will you look at that! Guess we can head back now."

She turned and started to leave. Riko grabbed her shirt and held her in place. She let out sigh and slowly faced them.

"What. The. Hell! Why! We can't trust them to keep this secret!" Riko shouted at her.

Akari flinched slightly before letting out a nervous chuckle.

"Come on guys. I'm sure they won't say anything."

"You don't know that! They just tried to destroy the village!" Mizuko glared at her.

"Trust me on this! He's…different. Something happened to change him but I promise you he isn't the same!" She pleaded.

"You mean Gaara? That guy is bat shit crazy!" Riko yelled.

"Yes! And he isn't crazy! Atleast not anymore. Please guys let's just head back. I'm done killing for today."

Her siblings looked at her unsure of what to do. Mizuko glanced in the direction the sand siblings went and Akari was afraid she would go after them. Finally her sister let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine! Let's go back. I hope your right about him Akari."

Akari smiled at her and nodded. Together they left the trees. The fighting in the village had died down and it seemed things were going to be okay. They helped round up the remaining enemies. Once done they had to help with the dead. It was depressing to see so many in body bags. But by the end of the day everything was done.

Akari wasn't expecting the news she received later. She had asked someone where the Third was. She wanted to tell him what happened. It was then that she found out she'd never speak to him again.

Along with the rest of the village she dressed in black and stood among them for his funeral. They had lost their Hokage.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Akari and Mizuko held a plank against the wall of a small house. Riko stood in between them, hammer and nail in hand. They were helping rebuild the village along with many others. It was coming along great and everyone was chipping in where they could. As she worked Akari glanced at the many faces of the Hokage.

"Hey. You ok?" Mizuko asked.

"Yeah. Just wondering who they'll chose to replace the third."

"Oh. Will you tell them the truth about you?" She said.

"Depends on who it is."

"By the way. Have you talked to Itachi about what happened?" Riko muttered.

"No. I haven't heard from him since before the final exam."

He only nodded. They fell silent and continued their work. It wasn't long before she felt a change. Something was off. She looked around her uneasily. Her sibling must have felt it too for they exchanged nervous glances.

"Feels as if a fight has broken out." Mizuko whispered.

"Should we look into it?" Riko asked.

"No. Whoever they are seem to be very strong. The Jonin will handle it." She told him.

"It's Itachi." Akari muttered.

Her siblings stared at her.

"I don't know what he's doing here, but let's not interfere. I'm sure he'll explain it to me later."

They nodded and went back to work. Akari tried to concentrate but her mind was elsewhere. A few times she let the plank slip causing Riko to hurt his finger. She apologized but he never complained. He knew his sister was uneasy. She couldn't help it. What was he doing here? Shouldn't he stay hidden instead of being out in the open? She could also tell he wasn't alone. Someone else was with him.

Akari always wondered what Itachi did outside of the village. He never really explained. She never really asked. Now she wished she had. She wanted to know who this other person was. She needed to know what caused Itachi to just waltz into the village and show himself.

"Alright were done for the day. Let's head home." Mizuko announced.

They walked through town together picking up a few things along the way. Their mother had given them an extensive list. Akari stood outside the dumpling shop waiting for the others. She then heard a noise that caught her attention. It was familiar. She peaked into the shop and signaled to her siblings.

"I'll meet you guys at the house."

She then turned and went in the direction of the noise. It grew louder the closer she got. It was coming from some trees a bit away from the village. Casually she strolled into the small wooded area until she reached him. She leaned against a tree and watched as he destroyed the boulders and trees around him. Something was bothering him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke muttered.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see what you were doing." She told him.

Akari lowered herself down and sat legs crossed. She stretched and yawned lightly. Seeing as how she wasn't bothering him Sasuke went back to what he was doing. Akari leaned back against the tree and continued to watch. His chidori impressed her each time he used it. Slowly she noticed him calming down. Finally he stopped and stood with his back to her.

"He's getting stronger."

Akari tilted her head in confusion.

"Naruto. He was able to beat the guy from the sand and I wasn't able to do anything. He saved Sakura when I couldn't."

Akari was shocked. She thought back to how badly Gaara was hurt. She hadn't even questioned who had been the cause.

"Naruto did that to him?" She said under her breath.

"You saw him?" Sasuke turned to face her.

Akari looked up in surprise. She hadn't meant to speak aloud. Sasuke stared at her curiously.

"Briefly." She told him.

"Then you see how strong Naruto has gotten. At this rate he has a better chance of killing him than I do."

"And by him you mean…"

She let the sentence drop. They both knew who he meant. Her eyes fell and she stared at the ground. This was a subject she didn't wish to speak of.

"Why? Why do I feel like you don't want him dead?" He glared at her.

She bit her lip but didn't look up. It hurt her knowing she couldn't tell him the truth. Instead she lied.

"Because, I don't care whether he lives or dies. He's in the past!"

"He killed my family Akari! He's the reason I'm alone! So even if it was in the past it effects my present every day! Doesn't that matter to you? If you truly cared you'd want him dead just as much as I do!" He yelled.

Akari rose quickly. She had had enough. She closed the distance between them and brought her arm up. Without thinking she slapped him. She slapped him hard. His cheek instantly turned red. He stared at her in shock.

"How dare you! You think I don't care! I care so much that I rather he live then have you go after him halfcocked and get your ass killed! And where do you come off saying you're alone? You have Naruto! You have Kakashi and Sakura! You have friends! You have me damn it! I'm your friend! So you can't say you're alone! Aren't we enough for you to forget your revenge!"

She shook with anger. Her fists were clenched at her sides and she could feel her nails digging into her palm. Sasuke didn't say anything. He just watched her until she finally calmed down. When she did he grabbed her and held her close.

Now it was Akari's turn to be shocked. Sasuke was hugging her! It was sweet yet weird at the same time. She could feel herself blushing and wasn't sure whether she should hug him back. Biting her lip she mustered the courage to wrap her arms around him.

"Thank you. Your right. I'm not alone, but I don't think I can forget. He's taken up so much of my life I don't think I can quit now. But I promise I won't die. I'll get stronger. I will kill him." He told her.

She held him closer. Akari knew he believed he was comforting her but it only made her more uneasy. She didn't want him to kill Itachi. She wanted him to drop it so that maybe one day he can forgive. She needed this more than she needed life! She knew Itachi would let Sasuke win. She wasn't ready to lose him.

"We should head back." She mumbled.

Sasuke nodded and let her go. Together they left the trees behind. They didn't say anything. They just walked side by side in comfortable silence. Once they got into the village they parted ways. He said goodbye and went on his way. She watched him go before heading home. She passed the front gate on the way and waved at Izumo and Kotestu.

"Seriously kid. You should've packed lighter."

Akari turned to Jiraiya. He walked alongside Naruto who was wearing a rather big traveling pack. They noticed her and waved.

"You guys heading out?" She asked.

"Yep! Pervy sage is doing pervy research and I'm gonna learn a new jutsu!" He grinned at her.

"Will you quit calling me that? And it's not pervy research it's important I find this woman!" Jiraiya huffed.

Akari chuckled nervously. Jiraiya was certainly a strange character. She turned to Naruto who was still smiling. He still looked like his same goofy self. But she now knew better. He beat Gaara, and if he really was going to learn a new jutsu he'll come back even stronger. Sasuke wouldn't take this very well.

"Well good luck then. I hope you come find me and show me that new move when you get back." She said.

"Will do! Then you'll see I'm just as good as Sasuke!" He told her.

"I never said you weren't." She winked at him.

She stood at the gate and saw them off. Naruto waved bye until she could no longer see him. Akari then continued on her way. She had almost made it before she saw Sasuke. He was leaping from roof to roof in quite a hurry. He seemed to be heading towards the front gate. She watched him go curiously. Not thinking anything of it she went home.

"About time! There's been word about the fight!" Riko told her the moment she arrived.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Turns out it was Itachi and some fish guy from the Hidden Mist! They beat 3 jonin and the fourth had to get everyone out of there!" He continued.

"It was Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai. Gai Sensei got them out. Itachi left Kakashi in pretty bad shape." Mizuko told her.

Akari didn't know how to respond. She needed to see for herself. They told her where he was and she headed out again. She didn't slow down until she made it to his room. The other jonin were still with him and looked up at her startled. She didn't say anything. She went straight to Kakashi.

He really was in bad shape. Without hesitation she placed a hand on his forehead. She pulled back immediately. His physical body wasn't all that injured but his mind…that was different. Itachi had used his sharingan. It looked as if he hadn't held back.

"What are you doing here Akari?" Asuma asked.

She just stared at him. Then she remembered Sasuke. Fear coursed through her.

"Did Sasuke see him?" Her voice trembled.

"Um. Yeah, he was here earlier." Asuma seemed uncomfortable.

"So he knows. He knows who did this." Akari felt sick.

"Do you?" Kurenai looked at her.

Akari bit her lip. Then she nodded.

"Did he go after him?" She asked the jonin.

They glanced at each other. Then Kurenai positioned herself in front of the door and Asuma approached the window. They nodded.

"You can't go after him. We've already sent Gai." Kurenai told her.

Every part of her wanted to leave the room. She wanted to catch up to Sasuke. To stop him! She knew better though. The jonin seemed to know what she was thinking and were on their guard. She couldn't get past Kurenai and Asuma. She had to have faith in Gai sensei.

"Ok. I won't. I'd like to know when he's back though." She told them.

They agreed and let her leave. She didn't go home. She went to Hokage Mountain and stood on the head of the Third. She sat down with her knees pulled in. There she sat twirling her kunai and waiting for Sasuke to return.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Akari's view of the front gate was obscured by the tears in her eyes. No matter how often she wiped them away more would appear. She couldn't help it. The thought of Sasuke and Itachi meeting frightened her to no end. What if she lost one of them today? It hurt so much to think about it that the pain was unbearable. She pressed her knees closer to her chest to try to ease it. Her kunai lay motionless at her feet. She couldn't bring herself to twirl it anymore.

"Akari?"

She looked behind her to find Hinata standing there. She was staring at her unsure of whether to approach. Akari wiped yet another tear and stood.

"Hey Hinata. Whats up?"

"Kuranai sensei sent me to get you. She said he will be arriving shortly though she didn't say who."

Akari thanked the girl and together they made their way to the front gate. Hinata watched her out of the corner of her eye. She clearly knew something was wrong but Akari didn't want to talk about it. Instead she brought up a different subject.

"Did you get to say bye to Naruto?"

"Oh. Yes I did. He…he stopped by my house before leaving."

Hinata was blushing. This brought a small smile to Akari's lips. She was glad things were going well for her friend. The Hyuuga was such a kind person she deserved happiness.

"Kuranai said to wait at the gate. I'd go with you but I have a sparring match with Neji."

"That's okay. Thanks for coming to get me and tell Neji I said hi."

Akari waved at Hinata as they parted ways. She liked the fact that the Hyuugas were getting along. It meant she had less to worry about. This was good because the Uchihas had her worried enough as it is.

She finally made it to the gate. The guys keeping an eye on it nodded in her direction as she approached. She waved then positioned herself at the entrance to wait.

It wasn't long before something green caught her eye. The figure of Might Gai was quickly approaching. He carried someone on his back. Akari ran out to meet him and stifled a gasp as she saw an unconscious Sasuke.

"He's alive. We need to get him to the hospital." The older man told her.

She nodded and led the way. Once they arrived he was quickly admitted and the medical ninja began to work on him. Akari knew it wouldn't help. He was in the same state as Kakashi. Sasuke had confronted his brother and Itachi had used his Tsukuyomi. The idea sickened her. How could he have done this to his own brother?

In the end he was left in a room to wait until Master Jiraiya returned. Gai sensei had informed her that the old sage was searching for the new Hokage. A woman with amazing medical ninjutsu. He assured her he could help. Then he left her alone with Sasuke.

She waited for the door to close before going to his side. Without thinking she climbed into the bed with him and lay beside him. She placed her head on his shoulder and cried.

"Why? Why did you have to go after him?" She sobbed.

She pressed herself closer and placed a hand on his chest. His heart beat soothed her. So many things were on her mind. What was Itachi thinking! What he did must have been torture for Sasuke. The pain he must have felt. She didn't think she could take much more of this. Keeping Itachi's secret was becoming too much for her.

"Sasuke." She whispered. "I need to tell you…"

"Which room?!" A voice yelled from outside.

Quickly she detached herself from the bed and stood. Moments later Sakura barged into the room in a panic. She was about to run to Sasukes side before she noticed Akari. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared.

"What are you doing here?" She mumbled.

"I came to see Lee and heard Sasuke was here. Thought I'd see how he was doing." She lied.

"Oh. How does he look?"

Sakura approached the bed and placed a hand on Sasuke's cheek. Akari's hand twitched to smack it away. The thought shocked her. She had never felt this way before! But seeing the way the pink haired girl stared down at the boy made her chest ache. She needed to leave.

"They're waiting for Naruto to bring someone to the village. She can heal him." She whispered.

"So he'll be ok. Thank god."

Sakura pulled up a chair and sat close to Sasuke. She picked up his hand and held it between hers. Again Akari's hand twitched. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm going to check on Lee. Keep a good eye on him ok."

The girl nodded and Akari left the room. She closed the door behind her and leaned back on it. She could hear Sakura whispering to Sasuke inside. She knew what she was feeling but she couldn't believe it. Sasuke didn't belong to her so why? Why did she feel like going back in and forcing Sakura out? She walked away from the door and went to find Lee.

She didn't make it far before she stopped. There she stood in the middle of the hallway with her fists clenched at her side. She knew the answer to these questions. She was jealous. She deeply cared for  
>Sasuke and wanted to be the one at his side. So she had joined the Sasuke fan club. Akari gave small chuckle.<p>

Wiping away a tear she had a medical ninja lead her to Lee. The boy didn't look to good. Yet he smiled when he saw her. He was certain the woman who would arrive soon could heal him. Akari kept him company most of the day and listened to him tell her of all the training he would do once he was better. She hoped whoever this woman was could help her friends.

It was like this the next few days. She would bring him flowers and sit by his side. A couple of times Neji or Tenten would join her. Or if not them then it was her siblings. They made sure their friend never felt lonely. She took this time to notice the change in Neji. Naruto had truly influenced him. Sure he still acted slightly superior but not as much as before. He would take a seat beside her and they'd talk of trivial things. It was nice. Sometimes he would walk her home. She would say goodbye to him at her gate with the promise to see him again the next day.

Akari would then go inside and wait a few hours. She would be returning to the hospital. Though she enjoyed keeping Lee company a part of her always wanted to go to Sasuke. She never did. At least not during the day. This was because Sakura never left his side. She would stay in the room with him until late in the evening. Akari couldn't bear to be in the same room just yet so instead she'd visit late at night.

Every night she would leave her house and make her way to the hospital. She would then go through his window and let herself in. Akari would huddle close to him and talk to him. She would tell him how her day was. What she had done and who she had seen. She would tell him that he would get better. That everything was going to be ok. She told him everything but the truth.

After Sakura interrupted her, she couldn't bring herself to try again. Where would she begin? She also wanted to see Itachi before she said anything. She wanted to hear an explanation for what he had done. Hopefully it would be a good one.

Akari tended to stay with Sasuke the whole night. She would sleep beside him in total comfort. Never had she slept so well. Then she would wake before dawn and exit through the window. It became routine. Visit Lee in the mornings and seeing Sasuke at night.

One day something she wasn't expecting happened. Things went as normal except Neji was quiet most the day. He kept glancing at Akari making her believe something was up. When the time came to leave he walked her out like usual. Only when they neared her house did he stop. She looked at him confused.

"Akari, I would like to think that I have changed for the better. I no longer feel so much hate. This has got me thinking and I realized something."

Without warning he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. She was so shocked that she didn't move an inch. Neji pulled back and stared at her.

"I see. Maybe you don't feel the same." He seemed hurt.

"I…I don't know…I'm sorry you just caught me off guard." She stammered.

"Well I should go. Let me know if you change your mind."

He walked away from her. She watched him go. Numbly she went home. Once inside she locked herself in her room and sat on her bed. What was she to do now! Neji was a very close friend but she didn't see him as anything more. Why didn't she notice how he felt? And had she given him some reason to believe she felt the same?

Once the time came she left her house. Quietly she opened Sasuke's window and leapt inside. She stared at him for a moment. There was no way a she could feel that way for Neji. Not while Sasuke was around. Though a part of her wished it was Neji she cared for. That way she wouldn't feel like she was betraying Sakura every time she saw her.

With a deep sigh she joined Sasuke on the bed. Frankly she blamed Itachi for this. If he hadn't brought his brother along all those years ago she would've never gotten to know him. Not to mention the fact that he wants the two of them to rebuild the Uchiha Clan! How exactly were the two of them supposed to…Akari blushed scarlet and picked herself off the bed in haste. Surely he didn't mean…no not that!

Akari went to the window ledge and pulled herself up. She stared out at the sleeping village. She could watch over Sasuke just fine from over here. Biting her lip she pulled out her kunai. Not wanting to think about the future she started her usual conversation with the unconscious boy.

"Today was slightly different. Neji kissed me." She muttered.

She looked over at Sasuke but there was no change. There never was. Leaning her head back she continued.

"I don't know how I feel about it. It was strange, yet comforting. Hopefully things don't get weird between us."

Not long after Akari nodded off. She was so tired she slept late.

"Sasuke! Hes back! Naruto found her! She can heal…."

Akari nearly fell of the ledge. Sakura had barged in so quickly she didn't have time to react. Standing she tried to compose herself.

"Sakura hey I…"

"How long have you been here?" The girl asked.

"Um…I couldn't sleep so…" She stuttered.

"Oh. Well Naruto and Master Jiraiya should be arriving soon. The woman is with them."

"That's great! I'll go tell Lee!"

Akari made her way to the door but Sakura stood in the way.

"I know you feel the same way I do. You don't have to hide it from me." Sakura whispered.

"I don't…I'm sorry. I never meant for it to happen." Akari told her.

"It's okay. You can't help these things. You should go to Lee. It shouldn't be long."

"Right. I'll see you later then."

The pink hair girl nodded before taking her spot in the chair. Akari stared at her for moment before leaving the room. She could tell Sakura was upset but not enough to hate her. At least that's what she hoped. Once she made it to Lee's room she found that he already heard the news. Gai sensei was with him along with his squad. Neji noticed her in the doorway but he quickly looked away. Slightly hurt she chose to leave.

As she walked outside a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see a black raven circling above her. As soon as she noticed it, it flew away.

"It's about time you showed yourself." She muttered.

Hands in her pockets she followed the bird in the direction of the Cliff.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Akari made her way outside of the village. Once she found the trial she made her way up the Cliff. He was waiting at the top. He leaned casually against a tree and turned to her when she arrived. She stopped and stared at him before approaching.

"You're mad." He stated as she leaned on the tree next to his.

"Could you tell?" She said.

He didn't reply. Instead the two of them just stood there staring at Hokage Mountain. Akari tried to be patient but it was becoming unbearable! She pushed herself off the tree and stood in front of him.

"Well! Are you gonna explain why you were in the village? Or why you left Kakashi and Sasuke the way you did? The Tsukuyomi? Wasn't that a bit much? I haven't heard from you in weeks! What the hell are you up to?"

Slowly he brought his eyes to hers.

"What happened to Kakashi and my younger brother was unfortunate, but it was necessary. Kakashi was a tough opponent so I knew he wouldn't go down easy. As for Sasuke, well I needed him to see he is not yet ready to face me."

"Ok but why show yourself?" She pried.

"Because the leader of my organization felt it was time to make a move."

Akari stared blankly at him.

"I am a part of an organization call the Akatsuki. They are a group of rogue ninja after the tailed beasts. I joined to keep an eye on them."

"Tailed beasts? You mean like the Nine-tails that attacked the village?" Akari whispered.

"Yes. The Nine-tails is the one I was sent after. Naruto Uzumaki."

He watched her reaction. It was pure shock and dismay. Akari lowered herself to the ground unable to stand any longer.

"Im sure you wondered why the village resents him. This is why."

"Naruto…you went after Naruto!" She yelled at him.

Her shock was quickly replaced with anger. How could he go after her friend! Sasuke's Best Friend!

"I had to. The others would grow suspicious of me if I didn't."

"And what will they do with him if they catch him?"

"He will die for their cause."

This was too much for Akari. These past couple of days have been torture for her! It just one thing after another!

"Why haven't you stopped them? You could come back to the village and let the others know! We could keep Naruto safe" She pleaded.

"No. I joined not only to keep an eye their progress but to give Sasuke a reason to kill me. This way he will be deemed a hero and never know the truth of our clan."

"Killing Naruto will give him a damn good reason! It'll give me one as well! I won't let you or your stupid organization lay a hand on him!" She yelled at him.

"Good. Maybe you'll forget the stupid notion of saving both me and Sasuke." Itachi said coldly.

"How can you say that? Why don't you believe you can both make it out alive?" She sobbed.

"Because it was never part of the plan. I can't continue to live with all this blood on my hands Akari. Please understand." He whispered.

"No. You understand. I'm not losing either of you. And I'm sure as hell not losing Naruto. I'll find a way to stop the Akatsuki with or without your help. Once they're gone, you can come home."

"And then what? We all live like one big happy family? What makes you think Sasuke will forgive me?" He glared at her.

Silently she pushed herself up. She stared at Itachi for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"I can't say he will. I'm just hoping he does because I'm not sure he'll forgive me either. For keeping all of this from him. If he doesn't forgive you then there is no hope for me." She told him.

Itachi didn't say anything. He only watched her with unease.

"I'm leaving now. If you call I will come, but only because I need your training. Without it I can't save my friend."

She turned to walk away but before she got too far she stopped.

"Oh. And if you come after Naruto again I won't hesitate to kill you. I know that ill more than likely die but that's up to you isn't it?"

Akari continued on her way. She needed to go home. All that had happened had left her exhausted. She needed to think about things. Like the fact that her friend had a demonic fox inside of him! Or that he's being targeted by a stupid organization of rogue ninja! That his best friend's older brother happens to be in! Akari groaned and rubbed her temples. It was just too much!

"Akari?"

She stopped in her tracks. Outside her house stood a figure. Akari bit her lip as he began to approach her. Before he could reach her she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. Surprise crossed his face.

"Sasuke! You're okay! I was so worried!"

She felt his arms slowly wrap around her torso. He pulled her closer pressing his face in her shoulder and held her there.

"It was him Akari. It was Itachi! I thought I was stronger but he threw me around like a doll!" He told her.

She didn't know what to tell him. Instead she comforted him and the best she could.

"He was after Naruto! I tried to save him and could do nothing!"

"Sasuke…"

"Why him? Why go after Naruto? He just about ignored me trying to get to him! Why is he so special?"

Sasuke let her go and walked to a nearby bench. He sat and put his head in his hands. Akari followed and placed herself beside him. She could tell he was greatly affected by the recent events. Would telling him the truth even help at this point?

"Naruto has changed so much. Of all people he's the one getting stronger. While I…I was helpless."

"You can't compare yourself to him. Your two different people." She told him.

"I know but I can't help it! How am I supposed to kill Itachi like this?"

"You can't. Not like this. You need to bide your time. Wait until your positive you can't lose." She whispered.

He looked up at her curiously. Normally she would tell him to give up, but she was done with that. Maybe the sooner the two battle it out the sooner it will be over. If she's there with them she could stop it and the truth will come out. She just has to be strong enough to intervene.

"So…you're okay with me going after him? I thought you'd be angry with me for going to find him."

Akari stood and smacked him on the head. He winced and complained.

"Of course I'm upset with you! You nearly got yourself killed!"

She glared at him but it didn't last. Her eyes softened and she sat down again.

"But I'm just happy you're okay. I've also realized that no matter what I say you're not going to stop. So I might as well give you some advice."

"Thank you. I promise ill train more so that you won't have to worry about me again. Once he's dead ill one day return and restore my clan."

She smiled at him and nodded. He stood to go.

"Oh and I remember some of the things you told me."

Akari looked up at him puzzled.

"What things?"

"While I was unconscious. I could hear you voice and sometimes Sakura's. I recognized your voice. It's as if your words broke through the fog."

"What exactly do you remember?" She said nervously.

"I only understood bit and pieces. You mentioned Lee a lot and how I would get better. You also mentioned something about Neji."

She blushed scarlet and jumped to her feet. She gave a nervous laugh.

"Neji? What? I don't know what you're talking about!"

He rose an eyebrow. Then he smiled and shook his head.

"I better get going. See you later."

He then turned and left. Akari stood there for a moment. She was planning on going inside but he had reminded her of someone. Quickly she found Ino and bought some flowers before making her way to the hospital. She arrived at Lee's room but no one was there.

"He didn't get good news."

She turned to find Neji leaning on the wall behind her.

"What happened?"

"Lady Tsunade said he should give up on being a ninja. There is a surgery but there's a 50/50 chance he'll survive it."

Her face fell. This was the worst possible news. Neji watched her a moment before starting to walk away.

"Wait! Neji, are you angry with me? Is it because of what happened?" She muttered.

"No just disappointed. I was going to let it go but then I found out there was someone else. It hurt a lot more than I thought it would."

"What? Someone else? I don't…"

"There's no need to lie. I saw you go into his room last night. I waited for you to come out but you never did. Then I went to your house earlier but you seemed busy."

Sasuke! He saw her go through his window. That's why he seemed so cold that morning. And he saw them outside her house. He must have followed her here!

"Neji…I'm sorry. I'm confused."

She stared at her feet. She couldn't bring herself to face him. She had hurt him without realizing it.

"It's okay. I still wish to be friends even if that's all your willing to be. I just think it's best if we keep our distance for now. At least until I can let it go."

Neji left her there. She still didn't look up. Instead she stared at the flowers in her hand. Silently she caught them on fire and watched them burn. Her life was getting so complicated. It used to be fun and easygoing. That all changed once she became a ninja. Wiping the ashes on her pants she went home.

A few days later she was sitting on top of Hokage Mountain. Lady Tsunade's face was freshly carved beside the Fourth's. Since her inauguration Akari had kept to herself mostly. She trained with Itachi the night before but it wasn't the same anymore. She did it only to get stronger.

"Akari? Are you okay?"

Akari stood and patted herself clean. She glanced at Naruto but couldn't bring herself to smile. He looked at her with a worried expression.

"I'll be okay. Whats up?" She told him.

"Granny Tsunade wants to see you."

"Okay thanks."

He walked with her to the Hokage's office. He kept glancing at her still worried. She noticed he was wearing a backpack.

"Mission?" She asked him.

"Hmm? Oh. Yep. We're going to the Land of Tea." He grinned at her.

"But isn't Kakashi still recovering?"

"Yeah. Team 7 is going it alone. Granny Tsunade said it's not that hard of a mission so we should be okay on our own."

She nodded. They were now outside the building.

"Okay well I should get going. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her.

Akari stared at him. Maybe it was time she got over her recent problems. She couldn't have her friends worried about her. She gave him the first smile she had in days.

"Yeah. I'll be okay."

He seemed relieved as he waved goodbye. Once he was out of sight she made her way up to the office. She knocked twice before being let in. She was surprised to find her siblings there as well. Lady Tsunade nodded a greeting as she entered.

"Okay. Now that the three of you are here we can begin."

The three of them stood together and listened.

"I have been gathering information about what happed during the Chunin Exams. Even though they were interrupted we shouldn't let them go to waste."

The sibling gave each other curious glances. Where was this headed?

"I've heard great things about the three of you from the ninja I've spoken to. So here is what I've decided. Mizuko and Riko will be moved up to Chunin. As for Akari, well Hayama has informed me you wish to be an A.N.B.U."

Shock crossed their faces. They were being promoted?

"I already have missions set up for the three of you. Separate ones of course. The outcome will determine whether or not I made the right choice."

She informed them of what they were and dismissed them. Akari chose to stay behind. Naruto really seemed to trust this woman. Enough to call her Granny even though she didn't look a day over 30. Maybe she could trust her too.

"Yes Akari?"

Akari glanced warily at the Hokage's assistant.

"You can trust Shizune." Lady Tsunade assured her.

"Do you mind if we close the shades?" She asked.

The Fifth stared at her curiously. She then nodded and Shizune proceeded to pull down the shades.

"Okay um. I have something I need to show you. The Third knew about this and I've been unsure of whether you should as well."

Akari took a deep breath.

"I have decided it's best if you did."

With that she closed her eyes. Biting her lip she opened them again. Shizune gasped in shock. Even Lady Tsunade looked taken aback. She stood and walked up to Akari.

"An Uchiha? But how?"

She grabbed her chin and took a closer look. Akari didn't budge. Instead she let the Hokage finish her observation. Once she finished Lady Tsunade sat on the edge of her desk.

"Explain."

Akari did. She told her everything. Including her rendezvous with Itachi. Even about the Akatsuki.

"Yes I've heard of them. Do you know what they plan to do with the Tailed Beast's?"

"No. Itachi wouldn't say." She answered.

"Okay. This is a lot to take in. Don't worry though. You trusted me with this information and I won't break that trust. Once you finish your mission you will work directly under me. Is that okay?"

"That will be fine my Lady. Thank you." Akari bowed.

"Good. Then go and prepare for your mission. You leave tonight."

Akari did as she was told. That night she left the front gate. Her mission: Go to the Hidden Sand alone and give them a response to their most recent message in person.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Akari cautiously approached the Hidden Sand. She had never seen it in person, and already she was very impressed. It was a very fortified village sitting in a valley surrounded by cliffs. The entrance itself was well guarded. Though they were hiding, her sharingan allowed her to see the many ninja protecting it. She was grateful for the A.N.B.U mask she was issued. No one could see her eyes behind it. As she got closer a sand ninja appeared in her path.

"Our Kazekage is expecting you. I'm guessing that you're not willing to remove your weapons."

Akari shook her head.

"Very well. Follow me."

She nodded and allowed him to lead her inside. She had to admit she was excited. She had never been this far out of Konoha before. Especially not on her own. Once inside, she was again grateful for the mask. She didn't want him to see her eyes widen and mouth gaping at the sight. The buildings were all made of the some kind of clay and all crafted beautifully. Though very different from her village and had some similarities. Children ran around, playing among friends. The Adults were running errands while keeping an eye on the young ones. She got a few hostile glares but not many. Most of them seemed curious as to why she was there.

The sand ninja escorted her through his village with some unease. He kept giving her nervous glances. Akari understood why. After what they did to her village she had every right to return the favor. But those weren't her orders. And even if they were she probably wouldn't go through with it. After seeing the village, she knew she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You don't need to worry. Technically I was invited here. Besides, your villagers seem nice and I would never put innocent people in danger." She said curtly.

He flinched at her last comment. He stared at her for a moment as if trying to see through the mask. Finally he nodded and seemed to relax slightly. Satisfied she went back to observing the village.

The sand ninja stopped in front of a large round building. He motioned for her to follow him inside. Once inside he led her to the office of the Kazekage. She was escorted in and left alone with the man leading the Hidden Sand. She couldn't tell what he looked like because his face was covered. She could've used her sharingan but she saw no point in it.

"Welcome. I take it your new Hokage got our message." He motioned for her to sit. She didn't.

"Yes. You wish to re-ally yourself with Konoha." She told him.

"That is what I wish yes."

"The Hokage would like a reason to trust you. Your village aided Orochimaru in the attack against ours. So far it doesn't seem like we would benefit from allying ourselves with you once more."

"I understand her doubt, but I would like her to know that we were falsely led into that attack. Soon after, we found our Kazekage's dead body. We were following an imposters orders. The rogue ninja, Orochimaru. One of yours."

"Are you implying that were partly to blame for the attack on our own village?"

"No. Of course not. I just need her to see that we were deceived. If your Kage gives you orders you don't question them."

Akari nodded. He had a point there. If what he said was true then they weren't all at fault. Lady Tsunade had briefed her on Orochimaru. He was quiet a character. There was no doubt he was behind all of it.

"Please inform her that if she accepts we will be a great ally to Konoha. No longer will she need to worry about us attacking. We will give you all the support you need. All we ask is for yours in return." He told her.

Akari searched the man's face for any hint of a lie. She was satisfied to find nothing. He seemed sincere in all he was telling her. Now it was time to see if he would allow her request.

"I would appreciate the use of one of you messenger birds Lord Kazekage." She asked politely.

He seemed confused with the question.

"Will you not be giving her this information in person?"

"No. It's a three days journey home and she isn't willing to wait that long. She would like to know as soon as possible so that she may give you an answer. Besides, there is something she would like me to do before I leave if you would allow it."

He seemed a bit hesitant but he nodded in agreement.

"You will have access to one of our birds. What is it your Hokage wishes me to allow?"

"You are well aware that we harbor the Nine-tails. But it is also know that you hold the One-tail among you. She would like it if you would allow me to meet its Jinchuriki."

Akari calmly waited for the Kazekage's response. She knew this would be a hard thing to allow. No village leader would be comfortable allowing something like this. To let someone outside their village know of their strongest weapon. The man in front of her stared at his desk for some time before facing her again.

"This is a lot for her to ask. Especially since I'm yet to know her answer." He muttered.

"It is. Which is why I have been ordered to stay in your village until she sends you an answer. Once you have it you can either allow me to meet your tailed beast or ask me to leave." She told him.

He rose an eyebrow at her.

"You're willing to stay among enemy ninja?"

"You may not be my enemies for much longer. Also, if something were to happen to me, you'll be receiving a lot more than an answer." She responded.

"Thank you for the subtle warning." He chuckled. "May I ask why your Hokage wants this?"

"It will prove that we can trust each other. Once we meet yours, you can meet ours if you wish. The thing is, she is aware of the fight between our two Jinchuriki. It seems that yours doesn't have very good control. She wishes to see just how bad it is."

"Does this mean yours is in full control?"

"No. He's young and has only used the power of the Nine-tails a few times."

"Young? Many of our ninja are young. You for example can't be more than 13 and already you're sent on a mission as important as this. How do I know he's not well ahead of mine?"

"Trust me when I say he's not quite there yet. We're not even sure if he'll ever be there. But if does manage to control what lies inside you will know. If we are to be allies once more, this means my Hokage and yourself will not only have one Tailed beast at your disposal but two. The both of you need to know the progress of each one."

Honestly, Akari didn't know how she felt about this. To let a village who just recently attacked, anywhere near Naruto didn't sit well with her. She had faith in Lady Tsunade though. Which is why she didn't question it.

The Kazekage didn't speak for a while. It was moments later before he spoke.

"Very well. Please send out the messenger bird and I shall wait for your Hokage's answer. It shouldn't take more than a day for it to arrive. I'll send for someone to escort you during your stay with us. If I receive good news ill arrange a meeting with the One-tail for tomorrow."

Akari thanked the Kazekage and was led out of the room. She was taken to the aviary and was given the use of messenger bird. She wrote her letter to her village leader and allowed a sand ninja to check it before sending it out. Then she was told to wait outside of the building. Her escort would arrive soon.

She took her place outside. It wasn't long before a familiar face approached her. Though she was dressed differently she looked pretty much the same.

"Hello. My name is Temari and I will be your escort. I take it you can't give me your name?"

The girl held out her hand. She seemed unsure of whether to trust the ninja from the Leaf. Akari hesitated before taking Temari's hand.

"I'm not supposed to, no. But I think it's best if I do. Though it will have to be done in private." She said.

Temari seemed surprised at her answer. She nodded and motioned for her to follow. Akari stayed close behind as they weaved through the village. This girl knew the truth about her. She hadn't even thought about the past few weeks. Had she broken her promise?

Moments later they were outside an average sized house. Akari allowed herself to be led inside. Temari offered her a seat in the living room which she gladly took. Then she disappeared and returned with tea.

"This is my house that I share with my brothers. It's just the three of us. We have been asked to house you during your stay." Temari handed her a cup.

"Thank you for your hospitality."

Temari took a seat across from her.

"No one comes near this house. You should be okay to remove your mask." Temari took a sip.

Akari nodded and sat down her cup. Slowly she took of her mask. She watched Temari's eyes widen. She gave the girl a timid smile.

"Hi. Didn't think it was me did you?" She bit her lip.

"Akari! I…we haven't said anything I promise! That's why they sent you right? To check up on us?"

"Hmm? Oh! No! It was just a coincidence. Frankly I never really thought of checking up on you. Guess I gave you too much trust huh?" Akari chuckled.

"Not very smart of you. Your sister said that you village doesn't know either. Is this true?" Temari seemed to relax a little.

"Yes. Only a handful know. I recently told our new Hokage." She told her.

"Really? She knows and still sent you out on such an important mission? No offense but I would've kept you close to the village. An Uchiha can be quiet the weapon."

"Yeah I guess. But she needed to see if I was cut out to be an A.N.B.U."

Suddenly Temari rose from her seat. She flung a Kunai at Akari. Akari reacted and deflected it with her katana.

"What the hell was that?" She growled.

"You're here to meet the One-tail! To control it right! That's why she sent you!" Temari glared.

"Control it? What are you talking about?" Akari was confused.

"Your sharingan! No one knows about it which makes you the perfect person to send. You can use it to control the Shikaku like Madara Uchiha did with the Nine-tails!"

Akari blinked in surprise. Slowly she lowered her weapon.

"I can do that?" She asked in awe.

Temari looked at her in disbelief. Akari had lowered her guard which made this her perfect chance, but the look on her face stopped her. Maybe she gave the Uchiha girl a little too much credit. Seeing her like this, she seemed harmless. Shaking her head she put away her kunai.

"Yes! Hasn't Sasuke told you this? Or you're Hokage?" Temari took a seat again.

"Sasuke doesn't know. Anyways, back to the whole controlling thing."

"Wait! Sasuke doesn't know?" Temari stared at her.

"No. I'll tell him eventually."

Temari stared at Akari. No wonder the girl new nothing of her clan.

"So you have no one to teach you about the Uchiha's?"

"Well, that's not true. I have someone but he's never mentioned this."

Itachi hadn't mentioned much of anything really. What else had he not told her about? Maybe she needed to find out more about her clan on her own. Her mind was reeling! What if she could learn to control a Tailed-beast? She could protect the village from an attack like the one years before!

"Akari."

She would never control Naruto though. No way. Out of the question.

"Akari!"

"Hmm. What?" Akari said in surprise.

"I said, would you like me to show you where you'll be sleeping?" Temari said annoyed.

"Oh! Yes, thank you."

Temari led her further into the house. She showed her a room with a bed and night table. Akari nodded and let herself in. She removed her weapons and placed them on the table. She hoped she wouldn't need them.

Temari leaned against the door frame. She watched Akari curiously. She knew the power the girl held in those eyes. It was unbelievable that the girl didn't know herself.

"So, you literally know nothing of the Uchihas?"

"Actually, I know more than most." Akari frowned. "There are just a couple of details I lack."

"A couple huh."

"Well I only found out who I was a few weeks ago."

"That explains it! I thought you knew from the beginning."

The two girls left the room. They seemed more comfortable with each other. Together they entered the living area. In seconds, Akari had a kunai to her throat. She had seen it coming but didn't think it was wise to react. She didn't move.

"Kankuro! Get that away from her!" Temari ordered.

"What? Didn't she attack you?" The boy said.

"No!"

Hesitantly he did as he was told. Then he blinked in surprise.

"Akari? Oh man! We didn't say anything!"

"She knows that idiot!" Temari rolled her eyes.

"Well how was I supposed to know? I walk in and there's a kunai in the wall and an A.N.B.U mask on the table!" He glared at her.

"Oh. We probably should've put those away." Akari chuckled.

"So what brings you here then?" Kankuro asked.

"I take it she's here about the alliance." A voice answered.

Akari glanced in it direction. Gaara entered the house. She smiled at him. He looked different, and she didn't mean the outfit. He placed himself across the room and leaned on the wall.

"Yes I am." She said.

"She'll be staying with us tonight." Temari told them.

"Really? Why?" Kankuro said.

"I don't mean to intrude." Akari apologized.

"It's not that. I just thought you would've spoken to the Kazekage already."

"I have. We are waiting for the Hokage's reponse through messenger bird. If things go well I have business to attend to in the morning." She told him.

The boys seemed confused.

"Um. If things go well, she will be meeting with the One-tails tomorrow on the Kazekages orders." Temari said nervously.

Kankuro's face turned white and Gaara stared at Akari with unease. Akari felt the room get tense. Did they not want her meeting this person? Was he that bad?

"Okay! Let's get dinner started shall we?" Temari tried to lighten the mood.

The boys seemed to compose themselves and nodded in agreement. The three of them followed her into the kitchen.

"Gaara, keep your gourd in the living room. You don't need it to eat." Temari ordered.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I tasted sand the last time. Come on Akari! Temari is a surprisingly good cook." Kankuro grinned.

"Well it wasn't my sand. I have better control than that." Gaara muttered as he passed.

Akari watched him. He really had changed! His relationship with his siblings had certainly improved. They didn't seem frightened of him anymore. Enough to tease him anyways. He noticed her staring and gave her a timid smile. She smiled back.

Akari took her seat and had dinner with the Sand siblings.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Akari helped Temari clean up the kitchen. The boys went to their rooms to get ready for bed. They had been very welcoming to her. The Sand siblings had seemed so unapproachable before. It wasn't like that anymore. As they finished up there was a knock at the door. Temari nodded at her and Akari went to open it. More than likely it was for her. She was right.

"The Kazekage has received word. You will have your meeting early tomorrow on the roof of the Kazekage's building."

Once his message was received, the sand ninja bid her goodnight and left. Akari's mask still sat in the living room. She picked it up and stared at it. In the morning she will meet the One-tails. Should she wear her mask? It would keep her emotions hidden. She wasn't sure who she would be meeting. Would he be like Naruto? Or will he be hostile towards her? All very good questions.

"I take it the meetings on." Temari walked in.

"Yeah. Can I ask what type of person he is?" Akari said.

Temari gave her a hard look. She crossed her arms and leaned on the wall.

"He isn't well liked around here. For years he's shut himself away from this village. It made him…hard to be around. But he's getting better. So please watch what you say. I don't want him falling back to his old self."

With that, Temari turned and walked to her room. Akari stood there unsure of herself. This person seemed to live a rough life. Hopefully she didn't screw things up and make him/her hate her. With a heavy sigh she took her mask and went to bed.

The next day she awoke minutes before the sun rose. Silently she got dressed and dawned her mask. She would decide whether or not to remove it once she's met him. Instead of using the door she leaped out her window. She didn't want to wake the others.

Akari made her way towards the Kazekage's building. It was fairly large so she didn't need anyone to show her the way. Once she reached it, a ninja led her up some stairs to the roof. He left her there to wait. She walked to the edge and smiled as the sun rose. Slowly, it cast its light on the village.

"It's very…beautiful isn't it?"

She didn't turn. She was in shock. What was Gaara doing here?

"I used to hate this place. Not anymore."

Akari turned to him. He was watching her uneasily. So he was the One-tails. Just like Naruto. This meant the Akatsuki was after him too. This made things even more difficult. How could she possibly protect the both of them?

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything last night. I honestly didn't want you to know. People hate me for what's inside. I didn't want you to hate me too."

She reached up and removed her mask. She gave him a small smile.

"I couldn't hate you. That would mean I hate Naruto, and I certainly don't."

He smiled at her. The two of them turned and faced the sunrise. They stood there watching as the villagers began their day.

"I'm supposed to ask you all sorts of questions. I don't see the point though. Except I do need to know how in control you are." She told him.

"Well, it's not as great as I would like it to be. The Shikaku constantly wants out. But I'm making it hard for it. Before I was always angry. This made it easier for it to take over, and I welcomed it." Gaara frowned.

"I'm glad you're trying. If you were who you were before, I would be worried. But I see that you're not."

"No. Believe it or not, my fight with Naruto changed things for me."

"I believe it." She smiled.

"He's gone through the same hurt and isolation as I have and yet he never got as low as I did. He made friends and he fights hard to protect them. He found a reason to become stronger."

"Though our village doesn't see it, Naruto is very special. Eventually he'll make them see it and you will too. Just because you're a jinchuriki, it doesn't mean you have to be alone. Show your people that you care for this village and they will accept you."

"He's precious to you. I want to be precious to others too."

"You already are. You have your siblings. And you want to know something else? You're my friend, which makes you precious to me too." She grinned at him.

His eyes widened in surprise. Then slowly he smiled and nodded.

"Tell your Hokage that I will gain control. Though this village sees me as a weapon, I will become something more. No longer will people fear me. I promise."

"Good. I'll make sure she hears it. Now then, since my business is over, why don't you give me a tour of your village?"

He agreed and together they went to find his siblings. They would show her around before she left later that day. As she walked through the village she noticed less hostile glares. It seemed word of the alliance had reached the villagers. Akari smiled to herself. She had completed her first A.N.B.U mission.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Sand siblings walked with Akari as she left their village. Once outside she waved goodbye and began her journey home. In her bag she held a signed contract from the Kazekage. Once it was in Lady Tsunade's hands the Alliance would be official. It was important that it got there safely. The Hidden Sand had offered to send someone with her but she had kindly declined. She would get home faster on her own.

Akari chose to take the route closer to the water. Hopefully she wouldn't run into any trouble and it would be a quiet trip. She kept an easy pace and kept a sharp eye for anyone trying to stop the alliance. She didn't think some of the other villages agreed with it. Two large lands coming together could be a dangerous threat.

The first day was slow going. She had to go south for a while before she would reach the water. From there she would turn left and head straight home. First she had to make through a lot of desert. It was hot and uncomfortable, which she was clearly not used to. At one point she had to stop and shield herself from a passing sandstorm. Finally she saw trees and grass. As she got closer she could see the ocean.

Smiling she turned in the direction of home. On the second day she made it into the Land of Fire. Before long she could see the Land of Waves. She wouldn't be going through it this time, but she was glad to see the Great Naruto Bridge. She was beginning to believe that she would get to Konoha without incident.

The Third day was when they hit her. She was hours from reaching the Hidden Leaf Village and making progress along the shore. She had avoided the trees to save herself from an ambush. It didn't help her any. Four ninjas from the Hidden Rain appeared in her path and they weren't friendly. She wondered how they had gotten the information about the contract.

"Hello there. I'm on urgent business, so unless you want to get your ass kicked, I suggest you get out of my way." She glared at them.

"Look at this. A little girl playing A.N.B.U. That mask seems a little too big for you doesn't it?" The taller one snickered.

Akari bristled at the comment. She would show them just how "little" she was. Reaching behind her, she pulled out her katana. Laughing, the ninja pulled out their own weapons. They seemed very confident. Akari smirked under her mask. She wouldn't even need her sharingan.

The first made his move and came at her with kunais in hand. Akari dodged his weak attempts and sliced his chest. Blood splattered on her arms and mask as he fell dead in the sand.

"Next." She said menacingly.

The other two must have thought they had a better chance together. One disappeared while the other thought he could distract her with shuriken. She merely deflected them and stabbed backwards. Her katana made contact with the one who had disappeared. He thought he could sneak up on her and attack from behind. She smiled as she felt him slump forward and the warmth of his blood dripped on her back.

Stepping forward she slid her katana out his body and looked over her shoulder. He died with his face frozen in shock. Yawning loudly she faced the last. He looked about ready to make a run for it. His eyes darted from her to his fallen comrades. It wasn't long before he bolted. Akari sighed and put away her katana. With a few quick hand signs she sent fireballs at his back. She watched as they made contact and he fell face first, lifeless.

"Well that was a waste of time." She muttered.

She noticed movement out on the water. A large ship wasn't too far from the shore. Using her sharingan she took a closer look. There were a few people on the deck. One seemed weak as if injured. She recognized the chakra and realized it was Team Kakashi. She also recognized Ibiki. He was pointing behind her. She nodded for she already knew what it was. Turning slowly she faced the many ninja coming out of the trees.

"Huh, that's certainly more than before." She sighed.

"Hand over the contract." One growled.

"You Hidden Rain sure are persistent. Why don't you just slink back into the forest and go home. You're not getting the contract." She rolled her eyes.

With her sharingan she counted at least 50. Were they really this against the alliance? They hadn't even had any recent issues with Hidden Rain lately. Behind her she could see many ninja jumping from the ship. She hadn't sensed that many before?

Not wanting to wait, the enemy ninja rushed her. She met them head on and took out many on her own. Then not one but 10 Narutos joined the fight. Then Sakura. She nodded her thanks and vanished. Using her Transparency technique she kept the contract safe and was able to kill in deadly silence. At one point she had to show herself again because the blood spraying on her clothing was giving her away. That was okay, by then the three of them had finished them off. Grabbing the last one she threw him to the ground and pressed her knee into his stomach. He struggled to get up but she plunged her kunai into this heart. Slowly, she rose and faced her friends.

They were watching her uneasily. Sakura shifted from foot to foot clearly uncomfortable. Akari was confused until she looked down at herself. Blood was splattered all over her clothes and hands. Taking a look around she saw that her friends hadn't killed all of their enemies, only knocked them out. She had.

"A.N.B.U really are something…I don't even think you needed our help." Naruto said.

"I'm thankful for it anyways." She smiled at him, then she realized he couldn't see her face.

"Ibiki told us you were from the Hidden Leaf so we came to assist you." Sakura muttered.

They told her to follow them back to the ship so she did. She could take her mask off there so no enemy ninja could see. A part of her didn't want to. Unlike them she had been ruthless. Itachi had told her she couldn't do things half-assed. Leaving an enemy alive came with risks. Risks caused problems. Her friends obviously thought differently, making her nervous. What would they think when they saw her?

Once on board she walked to up to their injured teammate. He didn't look to good. Sasuke eyed her suspiciously as she approached. Again she almost chickened out, but she wanted them to know.

"What's an A.N.B.U doing out here?" He glared.

Akari could tell he was upset. About what she wasn't sure, but he might be willing to tell her. With her mask off that is. She didn't think he trusted A.N.B.U much. She understood. Hesitantly she removed her mask. Her friend's eyes widened. She heard Sakura gasp loudly.

"A mission same as you. I take it you guys are on your way back from the Land of Tea?" She asked Naruto.

He nodded with his mouth hanging open. For once he was speechless. All three of them were.

"The Hokage told me that I might see you running along the shore. She said you had an important document that needed to reach her soon." Ibiki told her.

So it wasn't pure coincidence. He had been keeping an eye out for her. Reaching into her bag she pulled out the contract. He informed her that they were 30 minutes away from docking. From there they will travel on foot for about 3 hours until they reached the village. With that he took the contract with him down below for safe keeping.

"You're an A.N.B.U?" Sakura asked once they were alone.

"This was a trail mission. Lady Tsunade will tell me whether I stay on once I arrive." Akari told her.

"I don't see why you wouldn't. You annihilated those ninja. And we saw you take on the first three without breaking a sweat!" Naruto muttered.

"I knew that it's what you wanted but I assumed you gave up on it after he…" Sasuke didn't meet her eyes.

"He what? Who are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"It's no one." Akari frowned. "Being an A.N.B.U is important to me but not for the reason you think. I worked hard to get to where I am and I won't let the past stop me."

She then turned away from Sasuke and asked Sakura to show her where the restroom was. The blood on her body was beginning to dry. She didn't want to get home a total mess. The girl nodded and led the way. Sakura waited outside the door as she cleaned up. Akari quietly dressed in fresh clothes.

"An A.N.B.U huh. I guess if fits." Sakura said through the door.

"I felt it was better for me."Akari muttered.

Honestly she almost gave up on it like Sasuke said. After Itachi murdered his own clan, a part of her was afraid of A.N.B.U. While at the academy her only goal was to graduate. Then she would do as her siblings did because she had no plans of her own. Then she was placed on Hayama sensei's squad. He had asked them all how far they wanted to go. Her siblings were content with just being Jonin.

She had answered the same but Hayama noticed she wasn't unsure. He spoke to her alone and managed to get the whole story. He then took her to the A.N.B.U corps. There she met Yugao and Tenzo. The two of them spent the day with her showing her the many things they did. They told her of how they fought with no hesitation. They killed ruthlessly and without mercy because Konoha needed ninja who were able to do what others couldn't. With every word they said she felt like its where she belonged. Fighting the way they did…it was a way to forget. The hurt she felt from Itachi's betrayal would fade. If she was busy fighting and killing for the village, she would have little time to think about him.

Akari had told Hayama her plans who agreed it's where she belonged. She couldn't handle the ways of the A.N.B.U. She didn't have to do as her siblings did. She would follow her own path. A path they couldn't take. Unlike them, Akari felt a dark part of her that needed to be satisfied. A very angry and bitter part. Sure, it meant letting go of some compassion and sympathy but not all of it. She would save some for friends and family. But when it came to her enemies, she would have no remorse.

After her decision, Hayama began helping her train for it. He asked Yugao to introduce her to Hayate who in turn taught her to use a katana. Yugao assisted often. She never really saw Tenzo again though. She had never even seen him without his mask.

In the end, Itachi wasn't what she thought. At first she was afraid that this would ruin her plans to become an A.N.B.U. She had nothing to be angry about now. Or so she thought. The Akatsuki angered her even more. She was no longer doing this due to Itachi, but for her friends. Naruto and Gaara would need her help. She needed to harden herself and due what others can't. Risks caused problems. Problems she wasn't willing to have.

"Akari!"

"Huh. What?" Akari blinked.

"I asked if you were done. Were almost to the docks." Sakura said.

"Oh. Yeah. Be right out."

Akari walked back to the deck. Sakura went to Sasuke to check on his wounds. Naruto was leaning over the side as the docks came into view. She walked to him and could feel Sasuke's eyes on her every step of the way.

"Do you see me differently now?" She asked Naruto.

He stared at her for a moment before grinning.

"Nah! I know your still you. I was just surprised that you were capable of what you did out there. Being an A.N.B.U means being without mercy. I don't think I could do it, so I'm a little shocked that you can." He told her.

"It's challenging." She muttered. "But it's where I belong."

"As long as you don't lose yourself in it all." He placed a hand over hers.

"Don't worry. Its only when I wear the mask."

He nodded and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. No matter what, he still saw her as a friend. Akari let out a sigh of relief. He didn't release her hand until the ship was docked. Now that they were on land, they prepared for the trek home.

"Alright, I'm going on ahead with the contract. The Hokage needs it as quickly as possible. I'll be able to get there sooner on my own. Akari, you will lead the Genin home. Just make sure to report back to Lady Tsunade once you get there." Ibiki ordered.

"Why doesn't she just take it? It's her mission isn't it?" Sasuke said coldly.

Akari flinched at his tone. Clearly he wasn't okay with her traveling with them. Naruto glared at him and Sakura seemed surprised.

"Because I'm sure word has gotten out that the contract is in the hands of a young A.N.B.U. I'm less likely to run in to trouble, so it's safer if I have it." Ibiki answered.

Akari nodded. The four of them watched him go before finishing up their preperations.

"Forget Sasuke, Akari! Im glad you're coming with us." Naruto told her.

She smiled at him. She glanced at Sasuke who was staring daggers at Naruto. He then met her eyes and stared for a moment before looking away. Was he really that against her being an A.N.B.U?

"Okay guys, let's head out. We've got three hours ahead of us." She ordered.

Sakura gave her backpack to Naruto who took it kindly. She then placed Sasukes arm on her shoulders for support. Though he had been healed some he was still fairly injured. Once ready, Sakura nodded at Akari. Turning in the direction of home, she led the way.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ibiki was right to go ahead. With Sasuke injured, it was slow going. She didn't mind though. Naruto walked besides her talking with excitement. He was telling her of his mission. Something to do with a race. She told him of how he had defeated their enemy and helped their friend win the race. It all sounded very exciting.

He then asked for her story. She told him and could tell the other two were listening as well.

"An Alliance huh. Can we really trust that Gaara guy?" Naruto muttered.

"I think so. In the time I spent with him he was different." She said.

"I hope your right. He scared me quite a bit." Sakura told her.

"Don't worry Sakura! If he tries anything I'll save you with my Rasengan!" Naruto cried out.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but grinned at her goofy teammate.

"Speaking of which. Didn't you say you were going to show it to me?" Akari asked.

Naruto was happy to oblige. They stopped for a moment as he made a shadow clone. The two narutos put their hands together. In moments Akari could feel the pull of very strong chakra. In awe she took a closer look as a ball of light appeared in her friend's hand. She laughed in excitement as he destroyed a boulder with it. It completely shattered.

"That was amazing!" She was still laughing.

He blushed at her compliment and grinned at her. Casually he put his hands behind his head and they continued. After a while, Akari noticed Sakura struggling with Sasuke. Naruto offered to take her place.

"No. I'll do it. Your clones will come in handy if we get attacked." Akari told him.

He agreed and took the lead. Akari took her turn supporting Sasuke. He didn't seem too happy about it. It wasn't until the others were farther ahead that he spoke.

"So you're trusting the idiot to lead." He muttered.

"Yes. I am. He's more than capable of getting us home."

Akari gritted her teeth. He could be so frustrating sometimes!

"Whatever. Here I thought it was because you like him." He said coldly.

"Of course I like him!" She retorted.

She saw hurt flash across his face. It was gone so quick she thought she imagined it. He didn't meet her eyes and glared at the ground. She then realized what he meant.

"As a friend! And nothing more." She mumbled.

He blinked in surprise and looked at her.

"Oh. Well I saw him holding your hand so I thought…"

"He was comforting me! That's something friends do." She rolled her eyes.

He smiled lightly. The sight made her breath catch. She was hoping that she could get over her feelings for him but it was proving to be impossible. Biting her lip she stared up ahead at Sakura. What was she to do about this?

"Akari. What are your reasons?" He whispered.

She turned to face him again, confused.

"You said you had other reasons to be an A.N.B.U besides him."

"Oh."

She took a while before answering.

"Gaara said that Naruto fights and gets stronger to protect his friends. I guess that my reason. To protect my friends and family and the village I love. Sure, I could do that as a Jonin but I also needed a release. Like you, I was angered by your brother's betrayal. Not for myself but for you. I was angry with him for putting you through that. I needed a way to let out it out. This is it. To kill with no mercy. No remorse. It works better than keeping it bottled up."

"If you bottle it up, it's a whole lot stronger when you finally release it." He muttered.

She frowned. He was still stuck in his ways. She needed to tell him soon. Maybe once he's healed. Itachi had said she could chose when. It was time.

They made it to the village without incident. Akari handed Sasuke off to his teammates as she made her way to the Hokages office. Lady Tsunade was waiting for her. She was immediately congratulated.

"You did very well! A lot better than I hoped. Ibiki informed me of your skills against the enemy and I'm impressed."

Akari bowed to her Hokage.

"Thank you my Lady." She said.

"Like promised, you will work directly under me. No one else. In time, a man by the name of Danzo will approach you. He likes to have the best in his Root Organization. Don't trust him."

"Of course. I'm yours to command Lady Tsunade."

"Good. You must be tired. Rest and then go to the A.N.B.U corps tomorrow morning. You'll work with them unless I need you."

Akari nodded and left the building. She went straight home and greeted her family. Only Riko was home. Their sister was still on a mission in the Land of Water. She had dinner and listened to Riko as he told them of his mission. Then she went to bed.

The next few days she met the with A.N.B.U corps and trained. Every day it was with someone different. They didn't put her on a permanent team in case the Hokage needed her. She would go where she was needed. Akari even met Tenzo again.

One day she was walking by the hospital when she felt it. Two strong attacks were about to collide. She leaped to the nearest roof and saw something that made her blood run cold. Naruto and Sasuke were using their strongest attacks on each other! If they made contact it wouldn't be good! She was ready to interfere but someone rushed past her. Kakashi reached them in time. The attacks were deflected and hit a pair of water towers.

Akari was breathing hard. What the hell were they thinking! They're best friends! Her heart pounded against her chest. She stood there calming down, while Kakashi reprimanded his students. Sasuke had had enough and left the roof. She was planning to go to him but the look on his face stopped her. It was pure rage. She saw where he was staring and knew why. The tower Naruto hit was completely destroyed from the back.

Sasuke disappeared and Akari made her way to the park. She needed to think. She found a shady spot under a tree and stared up at its branches. Rays of sunlight poured through the gaps. The wind blew gently and the leaves rustled. It was very relaxing. Her body was no longer tense.

She had to do something about Sasuke. He was willing to hurt Naruto to prove he was stronger. Her mind went back to the towers. At first glance it looked as if Sasuke's chidori was the strongest. Until you see the full extent of Naruto's Rasengan. It devastated the water tower. No wonder Sasuke was angry. He felt weaker than Naruto.

Slowly, Akari's eyes began to close. In moments she was asleep. She dreamed of a boy with dark hair and one with blue eyes. In this dream they fought. And fought. And fought. There was no winner. They both fell to the ground lifeless.

Akari gasped as someone shook her awake. She broke free and pulled a kunai to defend herself. Sweat ran down her face. She was staring at Itachi.

"It was a dream! You need to pull yourself together and find Sasuke!" He whispered harshly.

"Sasuke? Why?" She was panting.

"He's trying to leave the village! Go!"

Akari didn't hesitate. She left the Itachi and searched for his younger brother. She found him talking to Sakura. Hiding behind a tree, she listened.

"I love you so much!" Sakura cried out. Tears poured down her face.

Akari placed a hand over her mouth. Sakura had confessed.

"If you stay with me I'll make sure you won't regret it! Every day will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So…please. Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something so please stay here with me! If you can't stay…take me with you."

There was a small pause.

"You really are annoying." Was Sasuke's answer.

He then began to walk away. Sakura threatened to scream. He didn't let her. Instead he appeared behind her and knocked her out. He carried her to a nearby bench and left her there. Sasuke then continued on his way.

Akari ran ahead and leaned under a street light. She waited and he found her there. He seemed surprised.

"A girl confesses her love for you and you knock her out. Not very kind." She muttered.

"She'll get over it. I don't belong in this village. I have something I need to do." He stared at her.

"Kill you brother for murdering your clan. Yeah I know. But what if I told you he left someone else alive besides you?"

She didn't meet his eyes. Instead she stared up at the moon.

"What are you talking about? There were no survivors." He glared at her.

Before she could change her mind, Akari brought out her sharingan. Then, slowly, she faced Sasuke. His face widened in shock and disbelief. Tears formed in his eyes and he fell to his knees.

"That's impossible! How! Why! Why aren't you dead like the rest of them?" He sobbed.

"I guess he saw no reason to kill me."

"Akari! Do you know what this means?"

Sasuke stood and cleared the distance between them. He took her hands in his.

"You can come with me! Together we can find him and kill him for killing my…no OUR clan!"

Akari smiled sadly at him. She took her hands from his.

"No Sasuke. I don't want to kill him. I'm not a part of your revenge." She told him.

"He's a heartless bastard who needs to die for his crimes! He's the reason our clan is gone! My family! Your family!" He said angrily.

"NO SASUKE! Not my family! I may have been born an Uchiha but I wasn't raised as one! I'm not helping you kill him!" She was angry now.

"You could've been! If he hadn't ruined everything!" He stared at her with rage in his eyes.

"No. My parents died shortly after I was born. Even if your brother hadn't don't what he did, I would still be living with the Yoshidas. Either way I wouldn't have been a true Uchiha." She said softly.

"But you would've told me eventually. I could've shown you where we all lived and introduced you to my family. I could've shown you what it was like to be a part of a clan."

"You're living in the past Sasuke. We shouldn't be thinking of what could've been. Only of what it is now and what it will be." She told him.

"Even if you weren't raised one, your still an Uchiha. You must feel something!" He muttered.

He was right. She did feel something. Disappointment. The clan he loved so much were traitors to their village. He didn't know it, but she did. She wasn't planning on telling him this just yet. Her being an Uchiha was enough for now.

"Sasuke please understand. I don't feel anything towards those people. I just don't. I didn't know them, I don't know the people who gave birth to me. I feel no need for revenge like you do." She whispered.

"Why can't you just come with me? Please. Knowing I'm not the only one means so much to me." He sobbed.

In seconds he had her pressed against the street light. He placed a hand on her cheek and stared at her sharingan.

"I never thought I'd see someone else my age with these eyes. Now that I have I don't want to leave your side."

"Then don't." Her heart was threatening to burst out her chest.

"I can't stay here Akari. Please. I need you to come with me." He pleaded.

"If I go, you won't have a reason to come back." She told him.

He stared at her before pressing his lips to hers. Unlike with Neji, she kissed him back. This was different. She loved him. She didn't want him to leave but she knew she couldn't stop him. He needed to figure things out for himself.

After what seemed like ages, he pulled away. Pressing his forehead to hers, he spoke.

"Please. Just until it's over. Until he's gone. Then we will come back to our friends."

"Sasuke. I want to, I really do, but I need to be here." She whispered.

"Why?"

"Something is happening. I don't know what but I need to stay and protect Naruto."

He stared at her in confusion.

"Why does he need protection? Frankly I think he's doing just fine." Sasuke said annoyed.

"You've got your mission, I've got mine. Just know that I can't leave."

She held his face in her hands and brought his lips to her. It was brief but wonderful. A part of her wanted to take his offer and go. She knew better.

"Don't let them change you beyond recognition." She pleaded.

He nodded and hugged her tightly. Then he was gone, leaving her standing alone under the street light.

The next morning word had gotten out. Lady Tsunade had Shikamaru put together a team to retrieve Sasuke. Akari stood on a nearby roof watching him, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Choji, and Kiba preparing to leave. Sakura soon arrived to speak to Naruto. She had him promise to bring Sasuke back. Akari felt like it was too much to ask of him. She knew Sasuke wouldn't come back easily. Feeling him staring at her she looked towards Neji. He stared at her and nodded his own promise before turning to leave. Akari watched as her friends left in search of the Uchiha.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Akari jumped from tree to tree. She followed two other A.N.B.U as they chased after a pair of rogue ninja. The enemy wasn't far ahead and they would be on them in moments. Once that happened it was there job to dispose of them.

"There's a river up ahead. Speed it up so that we reach them before they cross it." The squad leader ordered.

She quickened her step and soon they saw their targets. She stopped and let her team make the first move. She stood in the trees and watched. She didn't need to be down there. She was only back up. It was a good thing too because her mind was elsewhere. Not only had Naruto and the others come back empty handed and seriously injured, but her sister still hadn't returned from her mission. It had been a weeks since she was sent out. Riko and Akari were extremely worried.

Akari noticed someone sneaking up behind her companion. Without thinking she jumped down and rushed at the third enemy. There weapons clashed as they began their battle. She went with the motions, her heart not really in it. Not long after, her katana met its mark slicing through her opponent's neck. He fell, a bloody mess, at her feet.

"So there was a third one. Our information was a little hazy so we weren't sure."

"Good thing we brought the Kid with us."

Akari nodded in response. Normally she would have been offended for being called a kid but she didn't mind anymore. It had become a term of endearment among her fellow A.N.B.U. Kneeling at the water's edge, she wiped away as much of the blood as she could. Her teammates bagged the bodies to be returned to the village. They would be disposed of safely there.

As she stood she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her squad leader at her side.

"You can't be distracted on missions like this Kid. It these guys had been A Rank material you would've lost. I know you're worried but you need to be careful. As an A.N.B.U you can't let personal issues effect you're work." He told her.

She couldn't see his face because of the mask, but she knew he was concerned from his voice. He was right of course. She needed to harden herself and worry on her own free time.

"Thank you Tenzo. I'll do better, I promise." She assured him.

"It's fine. It's not easy being one of us. You'll learn." Yugao said behind her. "Now will you two stop slacking and help with the bodies."

Akari smiled to herself and went to her friend. They placed the bodies side by side.

"Alright. Make this easier on us Kid." Tenzo said.

She nodded and brought her right thumb to her mouth. In one swift movement she drew blood. Quickly she molded her chakra with hand seals. Boar. Dog. Bird. Monkey. Ram. Then she brought her hand down on the ground.

"Summoning Technique!" She cried out.

Smoke appeared in front of her. Once it cleared there stood a giant cheetah. It didn't resemble a normal one though. This one had a rusty color with black spots. Almost red. It wore a bandana on its neck with the Leaf symbol. It wasn't originally loyal to Konoha but Akari had brought him around.

"What is it you want girl." He said as he licked his paw.

"Drop the attitude Shun, I need you to carry these bodies back to the village for me." She walked up to him.

"The dead ones? How unappealing." He sniffed. Then he noticed the others.

"They won't be riding with us will they?"

"Don't be rude! But no, just me." She rolled her eyes.

Shun nodded. Though he didn't like the idea he lowered himself to allow them to place the bodies. Once they were secure, Akari climbed up. She waved a quick goodbye as Shun sprinted home. A journey that would've taken hours took only minutes. As they reached the village she made sure Shun didn't step on anything or anyone important. She got quite a few stares.

Once they reached the A.N.B.U corps, she jumped down and slid the bodies to the ground. Shun shook himself in disgust. Then he began licking himself clean.

"Next time you summon me can it be something a little less disgusting." He scowled.

"Yeah, Yeah. You know you enjoy our meetings." She smiled at him.

"Oh please. You're lucky I haven't eaten you." He scoffed. Though he smiled slightly.

Akari grinned at him before sending him home. A few A.N.B.U came and retrieved the bodies. Now that her mission was complete she went to find Riko. She didn't need to. As soon as she got home she was summoned to the Hokage's office. Riko was there as well. Lady Tsunade didn't waste any time.

"I'm sending you to retrieve your sister. I sent her to find an informant who was hiding in the Land of Water. It seems she got to close to the Hidden Mist. We lost contact with her."

Riko gave Akari a worried glance. She had yet to remove her mask so she only nodded. This wasn't good. They needed to find her quick and bring her home. The Hidden Mist were ruthless. Lady Tsunade gave them a map of the route Mizuko took. Akari was still geared up so she went ahead to the front gate while her brother prepared. She saw many of her friends. They stared at her as she arrived. She nodded and went to stand outside to wait. Before long Naruto made his way to her.

"Akari?" He whispered.

She only nodded.

"I thought that was you. I wasn't sure with the mask. Are you going on a mission?"

Again she nodded. She had learned to keep silent and give no hint of who she was. She had made the mistake of removing her mask on her first mission and was reprimanded for it. An A.N.B.U's identity was better kept a secret. It was a good thing only a few of her friends knew.

"Us too. We're going to help Gaara and his siblings rescue his student. Were kinda returning the favor you know." He told her.

She did know. The Hidden Sand had come to their rescue when the Sasuke Retrieval mission had gone south. She still didn't know how she felt about the outcome. Some of her friends had nearly died. Shikamaru had blamed himself. Not to mention Sasuke and Naruto nearly killed each other. It was all very stressful.

"Naruto! Let's go!" Shikamaru yelled.

Naruto waved goodbye and followed their friends. A few nodded in her direction. She gave a small wave as Riko appeared at her side.

"Time to go on our own mission." He muttered.

"Were gonna bring her home." She assured him.

She knew he'd be annoyed but she summoned Shun anyways. They needed to get the Land of Water quickly. Once he understood he allowed them to mount him and raced to find their sister. Moments later they made it into the Land of Water. Shun offered to help but having a giant cheetah would draw to much attention. They traveled the rest on foot.

"A two days journey completed in minutes. Very convenient." Riko muttered.

The two of them followed the route their sister had taken. A few hours later they made it to a small village. It seemed abandoned.

"It's literally a few leagues from the Hidden Mist. Do you think its part of their territory?" Akari asked.

"More than likely. Where is everyone?" He asked.

Akari activated her sharingan.

"There are no villager's but there are three ninja holed up in that building over there. One is Mizuko!" She told him.

Silently they made their way toward them. Keeping in the shadows they managed to sneak up under a window. They heard voices.

"It's not here! This is so stupid. How are we supposed to find the Three Tails?" A man said.

"Shut it Hidan! We were ordered to search this place so we did."

"Yeah and all we found was a meddling Leaf brat!"

Akari knew who they were dealing with. This wouldn't be easy. She motioned for Riko to prepare himself. They would have to take them by surprise. She knew they couldn't win but they could at least run. Akari made the Tiger hand seal.

"Body Flicker Technique." She mumbled.

In seconds she was behind her sister untying her hands. Riko burst through the window with water clones to distract the Akatsuki members. It was no use. They dispatched them with ease.

"Look Kakazu! More brats!" The one called Hidan cackled.

"We need to go." She whispered to Mizuko who nodded in understanding.

Akari supported her sister as they burst through the nearest window. Riko followed close behind.

"Why are we running? Who are they?" He asked.

"People we don't want to mess with." Mizuko grunted.

They tried their hardest to run but they didn't get far. The men caught up to them easily.

"We can't let her leave. She heard too much because my idiot partner couldn't keep his mouth shut." Said Kakazu.

They stared at them with killing intent. Akari has never been scared before. At least not as much as she was now. These guys were monsters. The one called Hidan kept licking his lips in anticipation. Slowly she lowered her sister to the floor and prepared herself. Riko did the same.

"We might not all make it." She muttered. He only nodded.

Together they did their best against their enemy. It got them nowhere. They were beat and tossed around like rag dolls. No matter how hard they tried. In the moments that followed Riko was sliced in the back by Hidan. He fell to the floor in agony. If she didn't get him home, he wouldn't make it. Mizuko was kneeling nearby. She was too weak to help. Akari had to do something fast.

"Dance of the Crescent Moon!"

Somehow it met its mark. Kakazu was thrown back unprepared. Hidan was surprised and left himself open. She pulled out her Katana.

"Body Flicker Technique."

She smiled as she felt her katana pierce his heart. She had done it! She had killed him!

"Mizuko! No!" Riko screamed.

What? She turned to her brother who was trapped. Kakazu had a foot on his back holding him down. She looked for her sister. Mizuko had blood pouring from her mouth. A wound appeared on her chest. Slowly Akari stared up at Hidan. Her weapon was clearly impaled in his chest yet he lived. Hidan's face was now white and grinning wildly at her. Some type of circle had formed at his feet. Then it dawned on her.

"Oops! You killed your sister!" He laughed hysterically.

He then kicked her in the stomach sending her flying. She landed roughly inches from her sister. Mizuko fell to the floor lifeless, eyes open. Akari was frozen in shock.

"Hidan lets go. Well leave them for the others to finish off." Kakazu said.

The two Akatsuki left them their as other rogue ninja appeared. Akari sobbed on the ground muttering to herself. Riko was slowly picking himself up making his way to them.

"Akari! We have to go! They'll kill us too." He groaned.

"I killed her. I killed her. Mizuko. I killed her." She mumbled.

"Akari!" He yelled.

That's when it happened. Her eyes shifted and everything went red. In a total rage she pulled herself up and charged the attackers. She showed no mercy. Akari cut them down one by one. Not a single one of them could touch her. She made short work of them. Once she was finished she wanted more. More blood. More deaths. Everyone would pay! Blood splattered her body and pools of it where on the ground around her. Bodies were piled up where she had taken their lives. A small smile played on her lips.

Fatigue hit her hard. The last thing she saw was Riko holding Mizuko's body in sorrow. He rocked their sister as if he was putting her to sleep. The world went dark and Akari fell.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Akari slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were the bright lights on the ceiling. She allowed her eyes to adjust before taking in the room. She was at the village hospital. Her window was open and a light breeze played with the curtains. It took her a moment to notice someone sitting at her side. She turned to face Hinata.

"You're awake! That's great!" Her friend smiled.

Akari only stared. Her body ached. Her eyes were strained. She felt weak. She could hardly raise her hand. Then she saw the person in the bed beside her. Riko slept soundly with his face in clear view of her. The face that so closely resembled her sisters. Staring at her brother, all she saw was Mizuko. A sob escaped her lips before she could stifle it.

"How did I get here?" Akari croaked.

"Riko. He used your blood to summon Shun who carried the three of you home. All of you were unconscious when you arrived at the gate." Hinata explained.

"Not all of us." Her lip quivered as she spoke.

Hinata gave her a sad look and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I was with Naruto when we found out. We both came running to see you and arrived in time to hear Riko speak of what happened to Mizuko. We don't know the full details but Master Jiraiya and Kakashi were here so we assumed it was serious. Naruto was extremely upset. He wanted to be here when you woke up but he needed to finish packing. Again, I'm sorry."

Akari glared at the Hyuuga. What did she have to feel sorry about! Why did people apologize for others misfortunes!

"Why? Why are you sorry! Did you kill my sister? NO! I did! I'm the reason she's dead! Because I was careless and stupid!" She yelled.

Hinata was taken aback. Riko stirred but didn't wake. Whatever they had given him was keeping him under. Then the door opened and her parents rushed in. They ran to her side and held her. Akari flinched at their touch. They noticed and pulled back.

"Were sorry. Does it still hurt?" Her mother asked.

Akari could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and she still held a moist tissue tightly in her hand. Her fathers seemed calmer but she knew he was hurting.

"Why are you here? Why come see me after what I did?" She said coldly.

"What? Because you're our daughter! We've been worried about you!" Her father spoke.

Akari needed space! She couldn't handle the way they looked at her. Why did they care so much! Having them here made her feel trapped. They should want her dead, not treating her in a hospital! Because of her, Mizuko was dead! Why didn't they get that and just leave her alone!

"I'm not your real daughter! I killed the only real one you had! I'm just some kid you found on your doorstep! Your real daughter is dead and about to be put in the ground! Mizuko is dead because…"

She didn't get to finish. Pain seared her cheek as someone slapped her. Hard. Holding her cheek she turned to the Hyuuga. Hinata stared harshly at her clearly angry. Her parents were in tears at her harsh words.

"Yell at me all you want. I don't care. But not your parents! They have been worried sick about you! Yes, Mizuko is dead, but you don't need to rub it in their faces! They have been in her for the past two days putting aside their sorrow because they wish to see you well. They love you! Of course they don't blame you for what happened! So get over your self-pity and hold them. You all lost someone special and need to be with each other." Hinata shouted.

Akari stared in shock. She had never seen Hinata this way.

"She's right Akari. Sweety, were upset about your sister but we never once thought it was your fault. You were tricked. Bad men are the reason she's gone. Not you." Her mother sobbed.

"Sweetheart. Don't ever think that you're not our real daughter. You're ours. We raised you, and we know you would never hurt you sister. You love Mizuko as much as the rest of us do. This wasn't your fault." Her father told her.

She completely lost it. Her body shook as she sobbed hysterically. Tears streamed her cheeks and she couldn't even wipe them away which made her cry more. Her parents were immediately at her side pressing her against them. She didn't fight it. At one point Hinata left the room.

Akari cried for what seemed like ages. By the time Riko awoke she had tired herself out. He didn't say anything to her. He only reached across to grab her hand. By the looks of it, he had cried himself out too. There was nothing left but to grieve in silence together.

She didn't know how things would be without Mizuko. It certainly wouldn't be the same. She wouldn't be the same. Akari could already feel a part of her closing off. Maybe Sasuke was right. Maybe keeping some things bottled up was best. She didn't think she could handle the pain. So she pressed it down deep inside. No one would know she was hurting. No one would see.

"Naruto leaves today." Riko muttered.

The two of them stared at the ceiling. What would become of them now that Mizuko was gone? Would they grow closer or drift apart. That was something else she wondered about.

"Does he? Where is he going?"

"To train with Master Jiraiya. It will be awhile before we see him again. You should see him off." He told her.

"I can hardly move. My body is spent." She muttered.

"I understand. I saw what you did to those ninja. I don't know what came over you but it was intense."

Akari cringed at the memory. She didn't know what happened either. Only that her sharingan was different from before. The episode took so much chakra it left her body weakened. Another change she would have to deal with.

"I think we can be of help." A voice said.

They turned to see Hinata and Sakura at the door. Sakura had a wheelchair with her.

"We figured you would want to see him." The pink haired girl smiled kindly.

Akari could only nodded. She had to go. If she didn't she might never leave the bed. She needed to take a step forward. She needed to prove that she could continue. Mizuko was gone but that didn't mean she had to lose anyone else. Akari would keep what she had left safe.

The two girls helped her into the chair. They then wheeled her out of the room. Sakura wouldn't be going with them. She had already said her goodbyes. Instead she left with Ino to train in Medical Ninjutsu. Hinata pushed her out of the hospital and into the village.

Everything was bright and cheerful. Nobody out here was affected by her sister's death. They all smiled at her as she passed. She smiled back. She had to. No one would see. As they passed she saw her friends. Neji was training outside Hinata's house. He waved before continuing. They found Lee and Tenten sparring in the field. Kiba, Choji, and Shino were watching. Noticing them they also waved.

Akari could tell they knew, but they were acting like things were okay. She was grateful for that. She wouldn't be able to handle it if they each told her how sorry they were.

"Hinata. Im sorry for yelling at you." She muttered.

"No need. You were upset." Hinata smiled down at her.

They continued towards the gate. As they arrived she noticed Shikamaru. He was with the Sand Siblings.

"Why are they here?" Akari asked.

"Shortly before Shun brought you back, Naruto had arrived from his mission. They had gone to help The Hidden Sand retrieve Garaa's student. They've been her for two days healing. That's also why Naruto hadn't left yet. He was badly hurt when he got back." Hinata explained.

Akari remembered now. Naruto had told her that's where he was going. She was glad that things had gone well for them. Shikamaru must've been pleased with the outcome. The two girls approached him at the front gate. He smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. It was a small gesture but Akari appreciated it. The Sand siblings smiled at her as well.

"Were glad to see you awake. You had us worried." Kankuro said.

"I'm glad to be awake. That bed was getting tiresome." She gave him a small smile.

"Don't push yourself to much. You still need rest." Gaara said.

He still had that rough way of speaking which made her smile wider. It made her feel like some things couldn't change. Not completely.

"I'll try not to." She assured him.

"Come and visit us sometime alright?" Temari told her. She then winked at Shikamaru.

Akari nodded and saw them off along with Shikamaru and Hinata. As soon as they were out of sight she gave Shikamaru a sly smile.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." He told her.

With that he said goodbye and walked off. He had business to attend to with the Hokage. Akari and Hinata giggled as he left.

"Girls." They heard him mutter.

They then waited for their friend. A few minutes later he arrived.

"Akari! You're okay!" Naruto grinned.

He ran to her side and hugged her hard. She winced but hugged him back.

"Careful Naruto!" Hinata chided.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm happy that I got to see you before I left, Akari."

"Me too. Who knows how long you'll be gone." She told him.

Master Jiraiya walked up to her and patted her head gently. He then leaned in close.

"Train those eyes better. Kakashi said he would help you if you needed it." He whispered.

Akari was startled. They knew about her sharingan. The Hokage must've said something while she was out.

"Well we better get going Naruto. You've got a lot of training ahead of you." He said pulling back.

"Alright." Naruto answered.

He gave Akari another quick hug.

"Sasuke told me that I didn't understand what losing family was like because I never had one. But he's wrong. In a way he was family wasn't he? He didn't die but I lost him and it hurt a great deal. Which is why I can imagine how much you're hurting. The only difference is that I have the chance to find him again. Your sister can't be found and for that I'm sorry. But, remembering your sister might make it seem like she was never lost."

Akari nearly burst into tears. He wasn't apologizing for her sister's death. He was sorry she would never see Mizuko again, while he would one day see Sasuke. He had a reason to apologize. Placing a hand over her mouth she nodded in gratitude. He smiled sadly at her and then pulled Hinata aside.

She blushed as he said something to her. He seemed nervous and kept fidgeting. Finally he kissed her lightly on the lips. As if he knew it was coming, he held out his arms and caught her as she fainted. He patted her face gently with a warm look in his eyes. Akari turned away to give them privacy.

"Did Lady Tsunade tell you?" She asked Jiraiya.

"Yes. She told both me and Kakashi. Though Kakashi had already guessed as much once he saw your injuries. The Mangekyo Sharingan takes quiet a toll." He told her.

"Mangekyo Sharingan?" She questioned.

"I'm sure your secret teacher will tell you all you need to know." He muttered.

"So you know that as well."

"Yes. We were quiet surprised. Kakashi didn't know what to make of it."

Akari didn't say anything. She only turned back to her friends. Hinata was awake and laughing. Naruto laughed alongside her and held her close. Finally they parted and Hinata made her way back to Akari. Master Jiraiya said goodbye and walked up to Naruto. Together they left the village.

Hinata pushed Akari's wheelchair back to the hospital. Naruto's departure was bittersweet.

"At least you know he won't find himself a girlfriend out there." Akari teased.

"He would never! You don't think he would do you?" Hinata squeaked.

"Not after that kiss he gave you." She laughed. Hinata laughed with her.

Once they arrived at her room she found her mother there. A black dress was laid out on her bed. Riko was gone. She gave Akari a sad smile.

"Mizuko's funeral is today. I thought I could help you get ready."

"Thank you. Hinata, will you be there?" Akari asked.

She didn't think she could part from her friend just yet. Being with her lessened the pain. At least until she could learn to repress it. The Hyuuga gave her a warm smile and nodded. She left Akari with her mother to go home and get dressed.

That afternoon Hinata and Riko stood by her side as they buried her sister. Hayama sensei was behind her with a hand on her shoulder. Many of her friends were there as well. She didn't use the wheelchair. She refused to sit. At one point Riko's hand found hers. They didn't shed a single tear. They didn't have any left.

When it was over, Akari pulled Riko aside. She didn't want to stay any longer. She didn't want people coming up to her with condolences.

"Can you do me a favor? Take me to the Cliff?" She asked.

"No problem." He told her.

He carried her on his back and did as she asked. It was solemn journey. Usually, when Riko did this, Mizuko was at their side. If Akari was hurt Riko would carry her while Mizuko watched their back.

"It's weird isn't it? Not having her here." He muttered.

"Yeah. I don't think I'll ever get used to it." She pressed her cheek to his back.

"Remember when she landed in that pig pen during our first mission together." Riko gave a small chuckle.

"She was so mad at Hayama Sensei. She felt like we needed tougher assignments." Akari smiled.

"And when we finally got one she was ecstatic."

"She led that mission perfectly."

"Yeah."

"We're all we have now Riko. Promise you won't leave me too." Akari whispered.

"As long as you never leave me."

They fell silent. Finally they arrived and Riko set her down. He didn't ask to stay. He said he would come back for her later but she said it wasn't necessary. She watched him as he made his way back. Then she sat down and stared down at the village. The sun was beginning to set. It would get dark soon.

"I hope you don't plan on staying out here all night. You need rest."

Akari didn't turn around to face Itachi. She felt him take a seat beside her.

"No. I'll go back." She told him.

"Are you angry with me?" He said.

She paused for a moment. Just because he was a part of the Akatsuki it didn't mean he was to blame. The two responsible were out there somewhere. Itachi was only doing what he could to keep the village safe. If it meant being a member of the Akatsuki, so be it.

"No. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't mine either."

"Thank you. I came as soon as Hidan bragged to me about it. He takes pride in his kills even if it's a 14 year old girl." Itachi growled.

"Bastard. I want him dead Itachi."

"Eventually he will die. They all will. Did he see your face?"

"No. I had my mask."

"Good. He can't recognize you for the plan I have in mind."

"Plan?"

"It will take some time but you'll be ready for it soon."

"Okay. Whats the Mangekyo Sharingan?" She asked him.

"A form of the sharingan brought out when you suffer the trauma of seeing someone you love die." He explained.

"Oh. I guess I have that then."

"You do. Which is why you should be resting."

"Will you teach me to use it?" She ignored his statement.

"I will. I need to so that you won't pass out after every use."

"Good. I take it you have it to?"

"I saw a close friend die once. So yes I have it as well."

"Why did you never show it to me?"

"Because there was a chance you would never get it. There was no need to show you something you may never have."

"Good point. When do we start?"

"Not anytime soon. You need rest!"

"Itachi I'll be…"

She turned to face him only to find red eyes staring back. She only managed to swear once before things went black.

When she woke, it was morning and she was laying safely in her bed. On her bedside table lay a note with one word.

"Rest"

Akari rolled her eyes. He was so pushy! Silently she stood to change clothes. As she did she noticed her headband. She no longer wore it so it stayed in her room. Picking it up, she traced the leaf symbol with her finger. She was different than when she first got it. Her life was different. It wasn't easy but it was the life of a ninja. She understood that now.

Once dressed she walked up to her mirror. She opened on of her drawers. Akari placed her headband inside and took out her mask. She stared at it for a moment. At first she hadn't cared what animal it was so it had been a monkey. After finding Shun she asked for a new one. This one had the face of a cheetah. Looking at herself in the mirror she brought her mask to her face. This is what she was. An A.N.B.U.

Akari didn't use the front door. Instead she went out the window. Once outside she leaped from roof to roof until she found herself on Hokage Mountain. She stood there taking in her village. The one she swore to protect. And she will. From Orochimaru. The Akatsuki. And anyone else who wishes to harm it. No one she cared for will die. Not again.

"I'll never loose anyone else. That I promise."

Turning around, she walked to the outskirts of the village. Biting her thumb she summoned Shun.

"What is it girl?" He asked.

"I need you to take me somewhere remote. I need a quiet place to train."

"Don't you do that at the Cliff? What of Itachi?" Shun questioned.

"That won't work anymore. I need to go somewhere no one will bother me. Itachi can train me on his terms when it comes to the Mangekyo Sharingan. Everything else I wish to learn by myself. I will also need to brush up on the Uchihas. There are still some things I don't know."

"Will you come back?"

"Yes. I'll only ever be gone a few days at a time. But I will always return. I will continue my duties as an A.N.B.U. I won't give that up."

"Then I will take you to my land. You should do well there as long as you don't wander away from me. I won't eat you but I can't say the same for my kin." He licked his paw.

Akari nodded and proceeded to climb on his back. Together they left for Shun's home.

End

Don't worry guys! Ill start the second part soon! I'm really excited that so many of you liked it. I never expected to get this far. This isn't the end of Akari. She has yet to grow up


	27. Note

Hey guys! I should be posting the second part of my story sometime this week! It will be a different story so if you're not following me look for it under "The Last Uchihas". I'm excited to get it started! Hope you guys like it


End file.
